Digimon Frontier: Spirit Synchronization
by zoogirl3715
Summary: A new evil threatens both the digital and human world. armed with a new power, can the legendary warriors defeat the new evil and save both worlds, or will this be the end? Rated T for swearing and mild violence. There is Kouzumi Present!
1. Prologue

**My very first story and it's about Digimon! And it about my favorite season, Digimon Frontier.**

**I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. (Damn)**

_Prologue_

The human race has always evolved over time. Since the beginning, we have created new ways to thrive. From this we formed the first computers and technology in order to better understand our world, however this new invention had also created something that we never intended to create… a digital world! As our technology advanced, so did the Digital World with the introduction of it's owns inhabitants simply known as the Digimon. Even though it was made entirely out of leftover data, the Digital World and the Digimon acted almost exactly as our own, and just like our world, the Digital World started off with war.

When the Digital World was first born, countless wars broke out between the humanoid and beast Digimon. The wars raged on for centuries until the ancient being known as Lucemon appeared and brought the two tribes to peace. The peace didn't last long for soon Lucemon, corrupted by his own power and greed, turned traitor to his kind. During what was known as the dark era, Lucemon's own ancient warriors led the rebellion against him and together used their great power to seal him and his power away. However, in order to achieve victory, the warriors in turn sacrificed their own lives.

Peace flourished in the Digital World for a long time and the remaining spirits of the now Legendary Warriors were given to the new rulers of the Digital World, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon. They ruled over the world together until Cherubimon became corrupted by a virus and began destroying the Digital World in order to revive Lucemon. The Ancient Warriors foresaw something like this and in retaliation chose six human children to inherit their power.

These children were Takuya Kanbara (Fire), Kouji Minamoto (Light), Zoe Orimoto (Wind), J.P Shibayama (Thunder), Tommy Himi (Ice), and Kouichi Kimura (Darkness). After a long and perilous journey, the children were able to purify Cherubimon and the remaining corrupted warriors and destroy Lucemon once and for all before returning to their lives in the human world. Peace once again reigns supreme.

Now there is a new threat looming over the Digital World and it's up to the chosen children to put a stop to it, but this time the threat also concerns their own world as well. Armed with a new power can they save both worlds?


	2. Ch 1: A New Evil

**Now that the prologue is out of the way, we can get on with the real story.**

**I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. (Damn)**

Abc = speaking

_Abc = thoughts_

_Chapter 1: A New Evil_

All is well in the digital world. Ever since the fall of Lucemon, the Digital World has worked nonstop to restore and reconstruct its fractal code. After decades in the digital time, which only is about 5 years in real world time, the Digital World is restored to its former glory. With the mountains, forests, and seas restored, its inhabitants resume their semi-normal lives.

Within the trees of the forest terminal lays a giant, crystal castle hidden from any and all enemies. Outside the castle, on one of the crystal balconies, a majestic and holy looking Digimon stands, gazing at the sky as though he could sense something ominous approaching. He was quite ornate looking with his shimmering silver and sapphire armor decorated with golden symbols covering it almost entirely. On his back sat eight beautiful angel wings which only made him look more royal than he already was.

"_I feel as though there isn't much time left,"_ he thought to himself as he continued his gaze.

He had called the other celestial Digimon to his castle in order to discuss his recent discoveries of the world's state. About a year ago he sensed a strange and unfamiliar presence in the Digital World. It only lasted about five minutes or so, yet it had left a disturbing feeling coursing through his veins, a dark and foreboding presence. He felt his spine shiver just thinking about it. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned to walk back inside the meeting room.

"_Damn they should've been here by now,"_ he thought angrily. Just then, as almost by pure coincidence, his most loyal follower, Sorcermon, came into the room

"Sir, the other Celestials have just arrived," he said, bowing respectfully to his superior.

"Very good, send them in right away," replied Seraphimon.

Sorcermon bowed once more and turned back into the doorway to retrieve the guests. Soon after, the other Celestials entered the room. Ophanimon looked as beautiful as ever with her glistening light blue armor and golden, metal wings which accented her long flowing hair. Next to her stood the beast type Celestial, Cherubimon. After his mind had been poisoned by Lucemon's influence long ago, he has returned to his original holy form. His body was now covered by a mixture of white and light pink fur and with two golden bands wrapped around his long bunny like ears.

"Seraphimon, why have you called us to your castle? It is not even time for our yearly meetings," Ophanimon said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes and why so urgently?" Cherubimon added with his own hint of worry in his deep, booming voice.

"I apologize if I wasn't able to explain myself before gathering you two," Seraphimon replied and turned his gaze back towards the balcony where he was standing before, "but you must believe me that the matter is important. It is a matter that could very well concern both our world and the human world," he stated very seriously.

Ophanimon and Cherubimon shot concerned looks at each other before looking back at their friend. Cherubimon stepped forward a little towards Seraphimon curiously.

"What do mean Seraphimon? Shouldn't the barrier between the worlds protect us from any dangers from the human world and vice versa?" he stated.

"Yes that's true," Seraphimon replied turning back towards his friends, "but I fear the problem may involve the barrier itself. For the last few days I've noticed various data surges forming across the sky. At first they were few and far between, but they are happening more frequently now."

"Data surges?" Ophanimon questioned.

"Come look," Seraphimon said.

He turned and walked back out to the balcony. The other two Celestials followed him out to where he was standing and looked up towards the portion of the sky above the castle. A look of alarm appeared on their faces. The sky above was pulsing with a mixture of greens and blues, rivaling that of our own northern lights. Stranger than that was the fact that the phenomenon only was appearing above the castle, stopping right before the forest line.

"What...what is this?" Ophanimon stated in a shocked voice.

"It's my belief that someone or something is trying to destroy the barrier. Whether the threat is from the Digital or human world, I cannot say," Seraphimon replied. Ophanimon and Cherubimon cast their worried looks back on Seraphimon. "However since this phenomenon has occurred I've felt this overwhelming dark presence. You've felt it too right?" he questioned.

The two looked down to the ground before Ophanimon finally spoke up, "Yes I have. It felt unfamiliar and yet familiar at the same time. Its dark presence did remind me something though," she said hesitantly, "it reminded me of…of…"

"Of Lucemon," Cherubimon finished, wincing at the very name. He could not easily forget how Lucemon made him betray his friends and wreak havoc upon the Digital World before the legendary warriors purified him of his corrupt data.

"But that's impossible! He dead and gone!" Cherubimon angrily stated. Seraphimon simply nodded his head.

"True, but that doesn't mean that all evil in the world is gone. It just means that now a new evil has taken his place." He said

**BOOOOMM!**

A large explosion interrupted their conversation as they ran hurriedly back inside. The crystal walls were shaking furiously and shards were falling from the ceiling, shattering on impact upon the floor.

"The castle is under attack!" Ophanimon stated.

"Oh really, you think!" Cherubimon retorted. Ophanimon was about to snap back when a large piece of the ceiling fell about to crush her. Luckily Seraphimon was able to push her out-of-the-way just in time.

"Thank you," She said relieved.

"No problem," He replied as he helped her up. _"Shit, I knew something like this would happen. I should've…"_ his thoughts were quickly interrupted as he soon came to revelation.

"The spirits! Quickly we must ensure the spirits safety!" he shouted commandingly.

They started to make their way to the spirits chamber when suddenly a large explosion blew the doors wide open launching the three Digimon back painfully. "Knock, knock," a husky voice called out from the dust cloud. The Celestials looked up to see two figures emerge, Beelzemon and LadyDevimon.

"Why are you here?! Answer me dammit!" Seraphimon demanded.

LadyDevimon simply chuckled and replied, "You sure are demanding, but that is to be expected of one of the rulers of the Digital World. If you must know, we are here because our master is here to obtain something precious."

"Yeah so if you don't mind we would like to end this quickly," Beelzemon added with a cocky smirk, pointing his large blaster towards the three.

"_Master? Is their master the one responsible for the barrier being shattered?"_ Seraphimon inquired.

"Seraphimon," Ophanimon whispered to her companion, "go and protect the spirits, Cherubimon and I will hold off these two ingrates."

"But…"

"There's no time to argue. As you said before we must ensure the safety of the spirits, they're our only hope in the end," She replied urgently.

"Plus we don't know is these two are the only ones in the castle, now go," Cherubimon added with his own urgency. Seraphimon, though hesitant at first, quickly complied and started towards the chamber.

"You will not interfere!" Beelzemon shouted, ready to fire his weapon.

"SHINNING JAVELIN!" "LIGHTNING BLAST!"

The two Celestials launched their attacks towards the intruders who leapt out of the way before attacking back. Seraphimon easily was able to slip through a secret passage towards the chamber as the sounds of battle faded as he made his way down the hall, hoping he wasn't too late and that his comrades would be alright.

He finally made it to a luminous looking chamber completely sealed off from the outside world. Ten crystal columns stood in a circle in the center of room, each one adorned with a bright orb. Each orb was decorated with a specific symbol respectfully showing the element of the warrior they belonged to. Out of the ten orbs, six of them were glowing brightly, the six being those that were once wielded by the chosen children. The orbs of fire, wind, ice, thunder, light, and darkness.

"So, the spirits believe it is time to call upon the digidestined once more. It's been so long, I wonder how much they've changed?" he said aloud to himself quietly, "Very well."

He turned to a circular looking gate that adorned the wall. He walked slowly up to it as he began focusing all of his energy into the palms of his hands. The energy converted itself into a bright sphere, and then Seraphimon took the sphere and placed it against the gate as a portal swirled into formation ready to be used, a portal to the human world.

"Yes, it worked," He said in full relief. His relief soon disappeared, as the surrounding walls shook violently, the intruders had made it to the chamber. _"No!"_ He turned quickly back to the orbs. "Quickly, go and find the children!" he shouted desperately. As though the spirits sensed his urgency, the six glowing orbs began rising from their columns and in a flash went through the portal before it closed behind them. "Good luck," Seraphimon said quietly.

The timing was perfect, as a large beast Digimon crashed through the ceiling landing right on top of Seraphimon. Still weakened by his attempt of opening the portal, he was trapped. The beast's drool was dripping on the floor and his back while only the sounds of the creature's growls and snarls filled the room.

"MadLeomon you shouldn't be so rough. We wouldn't want to kill him now do we."

A cold sounding voice entered the room. Seraphimon tilted his head to the side and spotted a figure standing in front of one of the now empty columns. He was wearing a large hooded trench coat so that his face would be unseen, but judging by his size and physical form, he was clearly human. His presence in room sent the same chills through Seraphimon's body that he felt one year ago.

"You're too late! The spirits are gone, on their way to the human world and towards the digidestined," Seraphimon stated trying hard to hide the fatigue in his voice. The man merely chuckled as though he was expecting this.

"It would appear so," he replied calmly, his voice sounded cold and dark, "however this shouldn't be a problem to my plans. After all what could mere children do," He turned his attention to the remaining spirits, the spirits of wood, water, earth, and metal. "These will do nicely," He pulled out a cube looking device from his coat pocket. Pressing a button, the device glow so brightly that Seraphimon had to turn his head slightly away. The light faded and Seraphimon turned back to see that the device had somehow contained the remaining orbs. The man shoved it back in his pocket and began to walk toward his captive.

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of the legendary warriors," Seraphimon said coldly to the figure.

The man knelt down to Seraphimon, giving him a small glimpse face. What stood out the most were his eyes, they looked just as cold and dark as his voice sounded. "I never said that the warriors were weak," he stated and stood up looking down at the holy Digimon, "but still they won't be able to stop me, and even if they try to stop me I assure you that they won't live to see the next day," He finished with his voice full of murderous intent.

"If you do any harm to them you bastard, I swear I will..."

"You'll what, stop me, heh, we will see about that."

After that statement, the man delivered a brutal kick to the side of Seraphimon's head knocking him unconscious. "Come MadLeomon, I believe we're done here." The sinister looking lion let out slight growl while picking up his victim and hurled him across the room where he slammed against the hard crystal wall. The beast followed his master loyally out the chamber.

"_So it begins. Your move legendary warriors,"_ the man thought, smiling sinisterly as he did.

**How was it? I know you guys were complaining that the prologue was too short so I hope the chapter is long enough.  
**

**Please rate and review.  
**

**No flames please.  
**


	3. Ch 2: Normal life

**I'm so glad that you guys liked the first chapter so far, I had a fun time writing it especially when came down to writing material for the villain. Here's the next chapter where we finally get to main characters. **

**The warriors might be a bit OC for the story.**

**I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. (Damn) I only own the characters I make up.**

ABC = speaking

_ABC = thoughts_

_Chapter 2: Normal Life_

"Takuya, hurry up or you'll be late!" Takuya's mother yelled up the stairs.

"Don't worry I'll make it!" her son yelled back.

It was a clear Monday morning as the former warrior of fire, Takuya Kanbara, was getting ready for yet another boring day of high school. It's been five years since he and his friends returned from their adventure in the Digital world and it definitely showed. Takuya had reached a height of 5'7", his brown hair still looked a bit messy and unkempt, but that was probably due to the fact he no longer wore a hat to hide it. He face resembled his new-found maturity, but still he could be described as a goofball especially by his friends. He was wearing his school uniform, a white button up shirt with a black, unbuttoned jacket over it and black pants to match. He rushed out of his room; he had forgotten to set his clock last night for school, before he left he remembered to grab his trademark goggles which he had originally taken to the Digital World. Even though they were against school regulation, he still liked to keep them nearby as just a reminder of his adventure and all the friends he had made in the Digital World, also he thinks they're some kind of lucky charm. He hurried down the stairs into the kitchen, stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth before grabbing his car keys and heading out the door.

He soon made it to the parking lot of the Shibuya School Grounds. The campus itself covers well over twenty acres with the middle school taking the east area and the high school taking the west area with only a courtyard separating the two. He stepped out of his car and saw the brothers yin and yang themselves, Kouji the former warrior of light and Kouichi the former warrior of darkness.

"Look who's finally here," Kouichi stated quite sarcastically when saw Takuya heading towards them.

"Bout time," Kouji added with his own sarcasm.

"Yeah, sorry," Takuya replied back, "I forgot to set my alarm; my mom practically had to drag me out of bed."

"Hehe, not surprising. I bet my money that you'd be later than this actually, guess I do owe you those ten bucks bro," Kouji retorted chuckling to his brother.

"Real funny, buddy," Takuya snapped back. The brothers merely chuckled at his plight.

The years were good on the brothers. Since their meeting in the Digital World, the two have grown close as a family with Kouichi reconciling with his biological father and even accepting his wife, and with Kouji developing a real connection with his own biological mother. They both had grown about to the same height as Takuya. Kouichi looked about the same, his raven hair looked a bit more bushier than when he was younger, however unlike Takuya his appearance was better kept. His facial features grew much sharper making him appear just as intelligent as he already was. The years affected Kouji fairly well, making him look even more handsome with his well chiseled facial features. His kept his hair in the same fashion, his silky raven hair tied neatly with a pony tail in the back, and even though he wasn't wearing it now, due to school rules, he would still wear his usual blue and gray bandana. His brother felt that he should just wear his bandana anyway since he didn't care that much about the school attire as shown by his untucked shirt and two of the top buttons being unbuttoned.

"So how long have you guys been waiting for me?" Takuya asked

"Kouji hasn't been here that long," Kouichi replied, "I actually had to wait for the hotshot here to arrive before you did" he finished pointing his thumb to his annoyed brother.

"Really and you're making fun of me being late," Takuya said turning to Kouji.

"There's a big difference between you and me Takuya," Kouji replied confidently, "I can afford to leave home a little late cause, unlike yourself, I don't have to wait through city traffic," he finished placing his hand on the handle of his white and blue motorcycle. He had acquired it on his last birthday in celebration for getting his license and mostly everybody agreed that he would act like a big show-off sometimes.

The three friends left the lot and headed inside to their home room class. Takuya broke off from his friends for a moment to put his belongings in his locker. Afterword's he rushed back to the classroom. He was rounding a corner and then… BAM! Takuya face-planted right into an open locker door and fell to the ground. The girl, who the locker belonged to, closed the door and looked down at him in alarm.

"Oh man, Takuya are you all right?!" she asked him worriedly, but also trying to contain her laughter.

"Uh…uh…Leah, ye…yeah I'm fine," Takuya replied back looking up at her, his face blushing furiously.

Takuya had known Leah ever since they had played soccer together as children and all throughout middle and high school. Though too nervous to admit it, Takuya had developed an obvious crush on the girl, who could blame him really. Leah was only about a head shorter than Takuya, with dark red hair that reached down to her shoulders, which she often keep in a ponytail, and were complimented nicely by her beautiful hazel eyes. She extended her hand towards Takuya which he took, still red in the face as she helped him up.

"You're sure?" she said giggling a little, "You hit my locker door pretty hard, even for a hard head like you."

"Yeah well, I was kinda in a rush, not really looking where I was going, so it's not you're your fault," Takuya replied nervously, while rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway… I should get going, you know, don't wanna be late, so later Leah," he said backing up and turning to head back to class.

"Okay… later Takuya," she said smiling as he turned the corner. "*sigh* what a goof," honestly she'd find him a bit annoying, if she didn't think he was kinda cute as well.

Takuya walked into class, sat down in his seat between Kouji and Kouichi, and sighed to himself rubbing his hands on face. He couldn't believe how much he embarrassed himself in front of his crush.

"Dude, what happened to you, your face is all red?" Kouichi asked turning to face him.

"Apparently he just humiliated himself in front of Leah," a familiar female voice spoke. Takuya uncovered his face and Kouichi turned in his seat to be greeted by the former warrior of wind, Zoe. She too had grown over time. Her beautiful golden hair reached just below her shoulders, gracing her upper back, and her lovely green eyes looked just as beautiful as ever. She was wearing the girls school uniform, a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black skirt that stopped right above her knees. She was simply stunning to everyone who saw her.

"Hey Takuya, Kouichi, Kouji," Zoë said smiling to her friends.

"Oh, hey Zoë," Kouichi said

"Hey," Kouji said tilting his head down to hide his own blushing face. Over the years he had improved his social skills with other people, due to the experiences he gained while in the Digital World with his friends. In that time he had especially grown close to Zoë more than anyone else and his little childhood crush had turned into real affection. However Kouji's unchanged, loner attitude kept him from getting any closer to her. Zoe sweetly looked back at Kouji for a brief second, what he didn't know is that she too had developed strong feelings for him and wished for a sign that he was interested too.

"So, how you find out about the incident?" Takuya asked her dryly.

"I passed by Leah in the hall," she replied, "She wanted me ask if you were alright. When I asked her why she told me that you hit your head on her locker, then she told me that you were acting really weird as you headed towards class," she finished with humor in her voice. Takuya's head fell back on the desk with a thump.

"No wonder his face is all red," Kouji stated amused, "I thought it might have something to do with Leah. Real smooth Kanbara."

"You're one to talk about other people's crushes Minamoto," Takuya whispered quietly back to his friend. Kouji's face blushed again as Zoë took her respective seat next to him. Class soon started and the friends turned their attention to the teacher.

* * *

The lunch bell rang through the school grounds as the four friends walk out into the courtyard on their way to the gang's usual meeting spot. As they were walking, out of the corner of her eye, Zoë saw a large senior bullying what looked like a middle schooler up against a fence.

"Hey, what's going on over there," Zoe asked motioning her hands over to the scene.

"Looks like Renji's found a new kid to torture," Kouichi answered dryly

"That's no kid," Kouji said, frustration rising, "that's Tommy!"

"What?!"

The gang started hurrying over to the two and sure enough, it was Tommy. The 8th grader was up against the school fence line with an expression of frustration written on his face. Though he had grown, he was still considered the kid of the group. He no longer wore his old hat which let the bangs of his dark brown hair fall nicely over his maturing face. He was only 5'5", easily being towered over by his torturer. Renji was an enormous 5'9" with light brown skin and short black hair and sported a small soul patch on his chin.

"Come on Renji," Tommy pleaded, "I really don't want to deal with you today."

"Hmpf … and I don't really appreciate smart ass comments coming from little brats like yourself," He stated smirking confidently. "I guess your lunch will just make up for your apology," He looked at Tommy's box lunch in his hand, "along with, perhaps, a few extra bucks kid," Tommy sneered at the senior, then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Renji, what do you think you're doing?" Takuya asked loudly. The senior turned around and looked down at the angered junior. Kouji stood next to Takuya just as angry while Zoë and Kouichi went to check on Tommy.

"What?" Renji replied calmly, "I was just teaching our future freshmen a few things before he moves on."

"More like you were taking advantage of him," Zoë stated matter of factly.

"Sheesh, don't you think it kinda pathetic for all four of you to defend just one kid," He stated

"Not when he's our friend," Kouji rebutted, "Now why don't you just hand the box back."

Renji contemplated for a second. Though was larger than both Takuya and Kouji, he wasn't dumb enough to start a fight with two of the most athletic people in the school, especially going against Kouji's kendo and martial arts skills. "Sure," He said through his teeth and shoved the box lunch into Kouji's hand, and then he walked away bitterly from the group. Tommy went up to Kouji to take back his box.

"Thanks," he said looking at the ground.

"You okay Tommy?" Zoe asked as the group started walking.

"Yeah, he didn't really do anything. He was just talking big, I'm sure I could've taken him if I wanted to," he replied, puffing his chest out to impress his older friends.

"You go kid," Kouichi said smiling while ruffling the boys' hair.

The gang reached an oak tree in the middle of the courtyard where the former warrior of thunder, J.P, was sitting under it. J.P still had his brown spiky hair and had lost a good bit of weight over the years, but still bore a large physique. He was sitting under the tree with a can of green tea in his hand staring across the courtyard. He smiled as he saw his friends sit down next to him.

"What's got your attention pal?" Takuya asked while he and the others took their places on the grass.

"Check it out," J.P. said pointing in a certain direction, "Lucas got himself into another fight."

"Again?" Takuya stated looking across the courtyard where he saw a shorter looking junior being scolded by a teacher. He had light brown hair and only reached the same height as Tommy. To make up for his short stature, Lucas often liked to start fights with anybody he could which only caused the other students to grow a disliking for him, not that he seemed to care. The teacher walked away and he turned to see J.P and company staring at the scene.

"What are looking at Shibayama?!" he yelled across the yard.

"Nothing at all!" J.P shouted back. Lucas merely sneered then skulked away. "He'll never learn any better will he?" He said turning back to his friends.

"Do you believe in miracles?" Zoë stated. The other snickered at the comment.

"That kid has scrapped with nearly everybody at this school and people at other schools from what I hear," Kouji added

"Yeah but sooner or later he gonna get some major karma," Takuya finished.

Everyone nodded in agreement and then began to eat their lunches. The former warriors sat around enjoying their lunches and each others company. They discussed current events in their lives and reminisced a bit about the Digital World once in a while. Soon the bell rang, signaling the student to return to class. The friends said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. The rest of the day seemed to drag by until finally the last bell rang. Kouji was at his locker, gathering his belongings, suddenly he mentally groaned when out of the corner of his vision he saw a girl strut up to him.

"Hey there Kouji," she said in a flirty tone. She had long, curly locks of brown hair and her face was highlighted with different shades of make-up.

"Hello Mizuki," Kouji replied with no emotion in his voice.

"You know if your free later today maybe you and I could do something fun together," Mizuki implied still in a flirtatious tone while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"A 'tempting' offer," he retorted shrugging her hand off his shoulder, "but I do in fact have plans this afternoon," it wasn't that he thought her unattractive; it's just that her nonstop flirting and clinging was extremely annoying. Plus his heart had already been stolen by Zoë.

"What kind of plans do you have exactly?" she rebutted.

"Uh..." "He's coming over to visit our mother actually," his brother had come almost out of nowhere to save him and Kouji couldn't be more thankful.

"Fine then," she said, obviously annoyed by Kouichi's sudden appearance, "guess I'll see you later Kouji," she finished giving him a wink and then walking away. Kouji simply rolled his eyes.

"Thanks bro"

"Anytime," he patted his brother on the back and they both walked out to the parking lot.

"Mizuki's trying real hard now to get your attention, don't you think," Kouichi joked.

"She's wasting her time if you ask me," Kouji stated

"That's right, since you already have your eyes set on someone," his brother said raising an eyebrow. Kouji's face turned red once again. "Speaking of whom, I thought you were going to offer her a ride home today?"

"She and her mom went out shopping in the city after school instead," Kouji replied.

"Sorry bro," Kouichi said. Kouji shrugged and was about speak when a voice interrupted them.

"There you are Kouichi," a girl with short black hair and attractive looking eyeglasses ran up to the brothers.

"Hey there Anzu," Kouichi said smiling at the girl.

"Sorry it's so sudden, but I was wondering if I could borrow your class notes, I forgot to write them down today," Anzu asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure of course," Kouichi reached in his bag and grabbed his notebook, then handing it to Anzu.

"You must be Kouichi's brother, Kouji, a pleasure to meet you," She said turning to him with a friendly smile. Kouji smiled back and gave a slight nod. "Anyway thanks again Kouichi, you're the best," Kouichi smirked a little as he watched her walk away.

"Who's she?" Kouji asked curiously eyeing his brother.

"Anzu Suzumara, She's my lab partner," Kouichi stated. Kouji smirked and climbed on his motorcycle. "What's up with the smirk?"

"Nothing, I just think that she seemed very fond of you," he replied

Kouichi's face reddened a little at the remark. "Sh…shut-up."

Kouji chuckled a bit, "Alright later bro," he said before speeding off.

"Later," Kouichi said as he watched his brother leave.

* * *

Takuya had arrived back at his home, tired from another boring day at school. He, like the others, missed the adventures they had once shared in the Digital World. There were days where he had wished for the chance to go back, even for just five minutes, just so could see the strange friends they had made while there. Above all else, he missed the presence of the spirit of Agunimon by his side, feeling the power that use to course thru his veins. At times, he would sometimes just stand outside to feel the warmth of sun hit his skin, pretending that the rays were the flames that he had once controlled and fought with. Such wishes, he believed, just wouldn't come true.

He walked inside his house, his parents weren't home, and he figured that they were still at work and that his little brother, Shinya, was most likely at one of his friend's houses. He walked into the living room and sat down on couch and then turned the TV on. For some reason he felt more tired than usual as he felt his eyes get droopier until he had finally laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

*Takuya's Dream*

He opened his eyes to find himself in crater like environment with large fires surrounding him on either sides, the smell of smoke filling the air, but it didn't seem to affect him in any way.

"_Where am I?" _he thought to himself as he looked around at his setting. He was utterly shocked to find that the intense heat didn't even phase him; it just felt like any other sunny day back home. Slowly he walked up to one of the fires and hesitantly placed his hand into the flame. There was no burning sensation, instead in felt comforting to him as it was a memory long forgotten. He closed his eyes and clenched his hand into a fist; he then pulled it out of the fire. Slowly he opened his eyes and fist to see himself holding a small flame in his hand, flickering and glowing warmly. Takuya smiled at the flame as though welcoming back an old friend.

"Takuya," a voice said from behind him.

Takuya quickly spun around, the flame disappearing in his hand, and saw before him the warrior of flame in the flesh, the surrounding flames reflecting off his bright red and gold armor.

"Agunimon… but how I thought…" Agunimon raised his hand at the young man to stop him from talking any further.

"I know it's been a long time Takuya," the Digimon began, "but you see, there is something that you and your friends need to know."

Takuya eyes widened

"Soon a great battle will begin and the outcome of this battle will surely affect both your world and mine."

"O…okay then, how will we be able to win without our spirits and who is the cause of this battle?" Takuya asked hurriedly

"Not even the Celestials know who he is," Agunimon replied, "However he is human and seems to have the same dark presence that Lucemon once possessed and he is not alone. Apparently he has convinced a group of dark Digimon to join him."

"If he's human, how are we supposed to defeat him like we did Lucemon?"

"It will not be easy, but I know that in the end, you'll do what needs to be done. Now go, there is a matter that will need your attending."

"Wait…Agunimon!"

It was too late; the surrounding fires whirled around him, encircling him in a tornado of fire blocking his view of Agunimon. He felt himself waking up from his dream.

*End Dream*

Takuya shot up, drenched in sweat and panting hard, _"Was that a dream?" _he looked down at his hand that once had held the tiny flame, _"It felt so real though,"_ His thoughts were interrupted by the TV.

"We interrupt broadcasting for this emergency alert," Takuya attention quickly turned to the TV, "we recommend that all citizens within city limits to please stay in their homes as it seems that there's, you're not going to believe this, a vicious, giant, black dinosaur wreaking havoc within the city." Takuya's eyes grew wider as he saw on the screen, a DarkTyrannomon in the real world.

"No, it can't be?" he said, almost out of instinct he reached in side his pants pocket. Instead of finding nothing, as he expected to, he slowly pulled out his old red and black D-Tector. His eyes became glued on the familiar device.

"Can it?"

**This chapter took all day to write. It might not be as intense as the last chapter was, but it was important in introducing both old and new characters.**

**Please review, no flames please**

**If anyone doesn't know what any Digimon mentioned is or looks like you can visit this site. ** /


	4. Ch 3: Fight Fire with Fire

**It's time to get to the real action. :D **

**The warriors might be a bit OC for the story.**

**I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. (Damn) I only own the characters I make up.**

ABC = speaking

_ABC = thoughts_

_Chapter 3: Fight Fire with Fire_

The continuous sound of sirens filled the air as countless police squads and swat teams raced to the city. People fled for their lives as the great monstrosity, DarkTyrannomon, rampaged thru the streets, towering over everything that stood in his way. The beast stomped thru the streets nearly crushing innocent civilians that were evacuating the area, thrashing his giant claws into buildings watching them being demolished. DarkTyrannomon let out a terrifying roar, showing off his glistening white fangs. The roar shook the entire city.

"**FIRE BLAST!" **

The beast launched his attack towards another building, leaving a large hole in its wall. The pieces of concrete fell to the earth about to land on a woman and her child standing under it. At the last second they were pushed out-of-the-way.

"Go! Get to safety!" Zoë commanded at the two as the three of them stood up. The woman didn't question her for a second, but only said a gracious "thank you" to the courageous girl and ran off with her child in hand. Zoë turned back towards the direction of DarkTyrannomon. _"How is this happening?" _she thought to herself, _"The gate is supposed to be closed."_

"Zoë!" he mother called for her as she was running up to her. She and her mother had been out shopping in the city when the attack had come out of nowhere. "We have to go now! The whole city is in chaos!" she pleaded, tugging on her daughters' arm desperately.

"I can't mom!" Zoë said pulling her arm out of the grasp.

"Why not?!"

"I…I just can't."

The conversation was interrupted by the blare of police sirens coming onto the scene. Four or five squad cars surrounded the Digimon and the policemen stepped out to immediately point their guns at the beast.

"Fire at will!" the commander shouted at the top of his lungs.

The men responded quickly and began rapidly shooting at the monster, the sound of bullets piercing the air. Though the bullets appeared to be hitting DarkTyrannomon, the Digimon didn't seem to care. Zoë watched in horror, as the Digimon lifted his mighty tail and with one swing, pushed every police officer back away from him and launched three of the squad cars up into the air. One car came right towards Zoë and her mother, they both jumped in opposite directions out-of-the-way as the vehicle crashed into the wall. Zoë stood up almost immediately and began to race towards the direction DarkTyrannomon was heading now.

"Zoë wait! Come back!" her mother pleaded as she watched her daughter run the other direction.

"I'm sorry mom," Zoë replied back sincerely, "I swear that I'll be alright and I'll explain everything later!"

"Wait…" It was too late, she watched her daughter push her way thru a crowd of fleeing people, disappearing from her view.

Zoë took a short cut thru an alleyway and came out on the other side to see DarkTyrannomon in the distance still on a rampage. She felt brave for unselfishly running off to try to find a way to stop him, but still she felt bad for leaving her mother to worry herself sick about her. Still she knew she would be safer if she was away from her. Zoë leaned on the brick wall of the alley, hiding herself from view of the monster. What was she supposed to do, she didn't have her spirit to fight with and even if she did, she doubted that she could take him down alone. It seemed hopeless. She then heard the sound of a familiar motorbike engine getting closer to her position. She immediately ran out of her hiding spot.

"Kouji!" she yelled. Kouji saw her and screeched his bike to a halt in front of her.

"Zoë, there you are," he said utterly relieved to find her unharmed, "you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but that might not last long. What do we do?" she responded, equally relieved to see him.

"I don't know? We'll think of something."

"What about the others?"

"J.P and Tommy live to far away to get here in time and I can't get a hold of Kouichi. On top of that the roads are being blocked off by the police."

"Well, what about…" she was interrupted by the sound of Kouji's phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket to see that it was Takuya calling and answered it.

"Takuya? Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm trying to get into the city," Takuya responded. His voice sounded like as though he was in a bit of a panic. "Where are you?"

"I'm here with Zoë. We're both in the area where the Digimon is. I couldn't get a hold of anyone else," Kouji was keeping a close watch on DarkTyrannomon as he continued walking thru the city streets. He then handed the phone to Zoë. "Here you talk to Takuya while I drive," he said. Zoë nodded and took the phone then climbed on the bike, placing her hand on Kouji's shoulder as they both took off towards the Digimon.

"Takuya, Kouji and I are heading towards DarkTyrannomon now," she stated

"You guys are crazy!" he said in a frantic tone, "What are you guys planning to do once you catch up to him!"

"Well do you have better plan in mind!" she responded over the roar of the bike engine.

Takuya paused for a second and looked down briefly at his D-Tector lying on the passenger seat of his car. "I might," he finally said in calmer tone.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously. She didn't have time to hear his answer; DarkTyrannomon finally had spotted the two warriors coming at him.

"Destroy" DarkTyrannomon growled thru his teeth and then lifted his giant claw ready to stop them in their tracks.

"Hold on!" Kouji shouted to his companion as he swerved out-of-the-way of the attack. Zoë instinctively grasped onto Koujis' jacket, hanging on for dear life and unknowingly dropping the phone in the process. DarkTyrannomon chased after them stepping on the phone, smashing it entirely.

* * *

"Zoë! Kouji!" Takuya screamed into his phone as the connection was lost. _"Please God no!"_ his mind grew even more frantic as raced to the city. He was soon stopped by police barriers blocking his way. He stepped out of his car to be greeted by a cop.

"Please sir, you gotta let me thru!" he pleaded desperately

"Sorry son," the man responded, "but it's too dangerous to let non-officials thru."

"You don't understand, my friends are in there they need my help!"

"I promise you we'll do everything we can to help them, but you need to go to a safer location." The cop said then walked away. Takuya looked defeated, his face sweating with worry and he was breathing heavily. His thoughts were only focused on his friends. The thought of losing them filled him with rage. He looked back into the open door of his car, eyes falling on his D-Tector. The worried look on his face was replaced with a look of determination. He snatched the device in his hand, slammed the door behind and bolted past the cop, over the barrier, and into the city streets.

"Kid! What do you think you're doing?!" the cop screamed.

Takuya didn't even glance back; he was running at top speed away from the barrier with the stern look of determination still on his face. He stopped for a second, when he was sure he was out of the cops' view, to catch his breath. He looked up toward the sky and could see a small pillar of smoke rising not far from his current location. He turned his gaze back on the device in his hand.

"_I don't know if you're really there spirit," _his grasp on the device tightened, _"but I need you now more than ever,"_ he then raced toward the pillar of smoke, towards DarkTyrannomon, towards his friends.

* * *

DarkTyrannomon chased after the two teens, who were dodging his attacks with ease. "Kouji, maybe we should have thought this thru a little better," Zoë stated to her friend.

"I'm beginning to agree," Kouji responded back.

Then, the Digimon attacked with another fire blast towards the two. Kouji swerved to avoid, however the maneuver caused the bike to fall on its side and the two hit the pavement. Luckily they came out of the crash with minor cuts and scratches. Their luck didn't last, as DarkTyrannomon lifted his claw ready to crush them both. Zoë saw this and quickly took Koujis' hand and pulled him away. They saw a demolished store and ran inside taking cover from another one of the Digimons' attack. They were panting heavily; Kouji peeked outside to see DarkTyrannomon eyeing the store, snarling fiercely. Kouji turned back to Zoë.

"Zoë, listen to me." He said. She turned to be face to face with him, looking straight into his deep, determined, dark blue eyes. "I'll get his attention while you head for safety and find Takuya." He finished still breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Are you insane?! I'm not leaving you here alone with that monster!" she told him, angered by the mere suggestion, "Besides, you're already hurt." She finished, her voice softening and looking at the blood dripping down his right arm.

Kouji grasped his wounded arm, which he had cut on some of the broken glass on the floor of the store. Kouji was about to respond when DarkTyrannomon shot another fire blast towards them. The two pressed themselves firmly against the wall they were sitting against as flames emerged thru the blown door and broken windows.

"Besides I don't think either of us can get away at this point." Zoë said to him

Kouji clenched his teeth together out of frustration for the situation. The flames ended, at least for now, and DarkTyrannomon prepared to fire once again. "Damn it." Kouji cursed thru his teeth.

The Digimon was prepared to launch another attack when, suddenly a decently sized rock hit him right below his eye. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but it certainly got his attention. The Digimon turned toward his assailant and standing in front was Takuya, standing confidently and looking up at the great beast.

"Why don't you try me for a target you overgrown salamander!" he shouted at the Digimon, not a hint of fear showing in his voice.

"Takuya?!" Kouji stated in utter surprise

"What is he doing?" Zoë added

DarkTyrannomon snarled at the boy and launched his attack at him. Takuya bolted out-of-the-way and started to lead the Digimon away from the others. He ran as fast as could, but he was still exhausted from the run over here. He wasn't fast enough; DarkTyrannomon swung his tail at him, hitting squarely on his back.

"TAKUYA!" Kouji yelled. Takuya was lifted into the air smashing into the wall of a nearby building. Zoë placed her hand over mouth in shock, as she and Kouji watched their friend fall to the ground hard. Takuya Tried to get up but the pain of the attack was too much. Groaning, he barely propped himself up on his elbows as DarkTyrannomon skulked towards him preparing another fire blast. Takuya looked at the D-Tector still firmly in his hand.

"Please spirit, I need you." He whispered painfully. DarkTyrannomon opened his mouth to attack. "Spirit…" flames began to shoot out of the beasts' mouth, "Spirit…" the flames were reaching closer toward him, "SPIRIT!" Takuya screamed at the top of his lungs as the flames encircled his entire area.

"NOOOO!" Zoë screamed trying to run towards the scene, but Kouji pulled her back into a tight embrace knowing that there was nothing she could do to help him. He looked back towards the scene, looking sad upon the fact that his best friend could very well be burning to death.

Then the flames began to die down and a look of shock appeared on the teen's faces when they saw Takuya, with not even a scratch on him, kneeling in circle of flames. Takuya was equally surprised as he looked at his D-Tector, his eye widened when he saw the familiar symbol of fire occupying the once blank screen. His lips formed a confident smile as he stood up while still encircled by the flames and looked directly at DarkTyrannomon.

"You destroy my home, hurt innocent people, and nearly killed my friends," He stated in a confident manner. The flames around him began to grow larger and larger, the Digimon stepped back a little, confused by the human's confidence. Zoë and Kouji, pushing her back in a protective way, also backed off from the intense heat that was still rising.

"DarkTyrannomon…I'll make you pay!" Takuya cried at the beast. His eyes suddenly glowed a bright shade of orange and the familiar fractal code appeared around his hand. He took his D-Tector and scanned the data. As he did something felt a little different than usual, but he didn't seem to care as though his mind was running on autopilot and he couldn't stop.

"Execute! Spirit Synchronization!" he cried out. Data streams formed around him and then the surrounding flames engulfed his body, circling in a way that formed a giant fire tornado. Takuya felt the heat of flames all around him as his regular clothing tore away from his body, his muscles expanded to reach top physical form, and the bright orange light disappeared from his eyes revealing them now to be a different shade of light blue. The tornado disappeared to reveal him after the transformation was complete. His two friends looked at his new appearance in utter shock and awe.

"Did he change into the spirit of Agunimon or is he something different?" Zoë asked Kouji, still in shock.

"I'm not sure, maybe he's both." Kouji replied unsure of the real answer.

He was right to be unsure about his answer. Takuya did indeed feel like he was the legendary warrior of fire, but he didn't look like Agunimon. His appearance resembled his human form, but his clothes were replaced by a stunning red chest plate covering his torso and two shoulder plates rested nicely on top, his arms were covered by armor gauntlets that reached up to his elbows and he sported fingerless gloves on both of his hands. He wore a similar looking belt that Agunimon had worn which bore the symbol of fire on its buckle. From the waist down he was wearing black fighter pants and steel toed boots, and covering his lower legs and knees were metal leg guards. Where Agunimon's horns would be, instead sat a thin gold headband and decorating the rest of the beautiful red armor that he wore were golden markings, painted on to resemble flame. He looked like a combination of his human form and Digimon form, a true warrior of fire.

DarkTyrannomon roared loudly and began charging at his opponent. Takuya did a backflip to place his feet on the wall behind him and, using the wall as leverage, lept towards the charging dinosaur, knocking him back towards the opposite direction. Kouji and Zoë decide to back away, figuring it safer to observe the battle from a distance. Takuya lept off the dinosaur back onto the ground, then DarkTyrannomon quickly got back up and swung his tail at the warrior. Takuya was able to block the attack slightly by putting his arms up, but still the blow was powerful enough to send him rolling and tumbling down the paved streets. The beast used another fire blast upon the warrior, Takuya held his hands out to repel the flame away from his body. The attack ceased and a confident smirk appeared on the warriors face.

"Big mistake," He said still sporting the smile on his face. He began to concentrate hard on the surrounding flames from the last attack. The fire shot towards him and circled both of his arms; he stood and then pounded his fist together making the flames burn brighter than ever before.

"**PYRO TORNADO!" **

He screamed at the top of his lungs and pointed both his arms at the monster, then two large pillars of fire shot from his arms twisting together in the air forming a great vortex of fire racing towards DarkTyrannomon. The flames hit him and he cried out from the pain of the intense heat. The Digimon backed off from the attack trying to get away, but the effort was in vain, because Takuya came bursting through the center of the vortex directly towards DarkTyrannomon, his fist engulfed in raging flames.

"**PYRO PUNCH!"**

The attack hit DarkTyrannomon squarely in his jaw. Several of his fangs broke upon impact, falling to the ground as the Digimon was knocked down to the ground unconscious. Takuya executed about two or three front flips before landing clean on the ground in front of where DarkTyrannomon lay. The Digimons' data formed around his body, Takuya turned to him and raised his D-Tector in his hand.

"Your finished monster," he said in a serious tone, "Fractal code, digitize!" Takuyas' device absorbed the data stream as the dinosaur finally disappeared from sight. Takuyas' own code appeared around him as his form returned to that of a normal human being. He collapsed on his hand and knees, panting hard from the sheer exhaustion he felt. He seemed to have forgotten how tiring fighting really was. Kouji and Zoë rushed over to where he was on the pavement.

"Are you all right, Takuya?" Zoë asked concerned kneeling beside him.

"Yeah, I think so," He replied, still fatigued but forcing a small grin on his face.

"What happened man?" Kouji asked him, standing behind Zoë, "Did you become the spirit of Agunimon or not?"

"I'm not sure," Takuya said looking down at his hands, "It was like I did, but I didn't at the same time."

Suddenly a black SUV pulled up beside them and out of the passenger's seat, appeared Kouichi with a frantic look on his face.

"Thank God you guys are all right," He said racing over to the three.

"Kouichi? What are you doing here?" Kouji asked his brother curiously.

"I'm here to help get you guys out of the area. What do you thinks the cops will do if they find you three out here."

"Kouichi!" Suddenly Anzu's figure appeared from the driver's side of the van, "We have to hurry and get out of here. The others are waiting for us."

"_What's Anzu doing here?"_ Kouji wondered as he and his brother helped Takuya off the ground and led him towards the car with Zoë close behind. _"What does she mean by others?" _Kouji and Kouichi helped Takuya into the back seat and Kouichi went back to sit in the passenger's seat. Kouji then let Zoë into the back before him. _"What's going on?" _Kouji then heard police sirens in the distance. He climbed into the back seat next to Zoë and closed the automatic door behind him. The gang then took off out of the area to their next location.

**Phew, that was a lot of work. How you guys liking the story so far. I was excited to execute (no pun intended) my idea for a new kind of evolution. I do apologize for any grammatical errors there might be in this or any other chapters, I will do my best the fix them when I can. **

**Please review, no flames please**


	5. Ch 4: Shining Light

**I swear this is my longest chapter yet. But it has a lot of story to get through**

**The warriors might be a bit OC for the story.**

**I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. If I did I'd probably make it into a manga or anime.**

ABC = speaking

_ABC = thoughts_

_Chapter 4: Shining Light_

The five teens continued to drive their way out of the city in complete silence. Their minds were filled with questions after the events that took place. Kouichi sat in the passenger's seat while Anzu drove. Neither looked at each other except when Kouichi would sneak a sideways glance. He wanted answers. When he had seen the reports earlier today he immediately rushed to the scene. Unfortunately his mom had taken the car so he had to run the whole way. He was not but a mile from his house when he was almost hit by Anzu driving in the same direction. When she had asked him where he was heading he had no choice but to tell all he could. He half expected her to drown him with questions, but instead she just told him to get in and that she would explain everything later. He eyed her curiously as she drove. Kouichi had been known for his skills at reading people well. He didn't object to being suspicious about his friend, but still there was a deep feeling in his chest that told him to trust her.

The other three sat in the back of the car. Takuya sat in the way back while Kouji and Zoë sat in the two upper seats. Kouji placed his hand over his right arm to see if his injury was still bleeding. Though not as bad as before, he felt a good amount of blood. He removed his school jacket and ripped off the sleeve of the white undershirt. He then tied the sleeve around the wound to stop it from bleeding further. Zoë watched out of the corner of her eye.

"How's your arm?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me," he replied giving her a rare smile. She gave him a small smile in return then looked back down at her lap. Kouji continued his gaze upon her. He hated to see her in such a worried state. He also began to hate the silence that once again filled the air. In the past he would almost enjoy peace and quiet when he was alone. That changed after he went to the Digital World and became part of a group. This silence soon became too unbearable, even for him.

"Hey goggle-head," he said trying to break the silence, "you're being unusually quiet. What's up?"

There was a moment of silence before Takuya finally replied. "Huh, What?"

"What's with you?" Zoë questioned turning her head to look behind her.

"Nothing, just lost in thought I guess," he replied.

"Now that is strange," Zoë smirked.

"Ha-ha," Takuya gave his own amused grin, "Hey, check this out," Takuya extended his hand out. He then concentrated hard and small flame appeared in his palm. Kouji and Zoë looked at the flickering flame with awe.

"How are you able to do that?" Kouichi asked looking in at the back with the rear view mirror.

"Not sure," Takuya looked at the flame, "Ever since I got my spirit back I've been able to create and control these small fires."

"Just don't set the car on fire Takuya," Anzu said worriedly as she looked at him in the rear view mirror.

"Would I be that reckless?!" Takuya replied while closing his fist to extinguish the flame.

The car fell silent again. Takuya was about to say something, but was interrupted by Kouji. "How much farther is this place?" he asked Anzu. Takuya fell back in his seat and sighed.

"We're nearly there," she replied. Kouichi looked out his window. They were close to the docks in the warehouse district.

"You still have yet to explain yourself," he asked calmly as he looked back at her. She said nothing and continued to drive. Kouichi leaned his head back on the head rest and sighed deeply.

They arrived at a building near the end of the docks. The group exited the van and began walking up to it. "Why are we here," Zoë asked.

"Anzu, please, we need an answer," Kouji asked as nicely as he could.

"I know," she replied, "This has to do with the Digimon that appeared today and with the legendary warriors," Shock appeared on the warrior's faces.

"How'd you know…" Takuya started but was interrupted.

"Like I said, we can explain everything inside," Anzu stated.

"We?" Kouichi eyed her curiously.

"Let's go in," she said looking down.

The five teens walked inside. The interior looked like that of a normal residence. They walked a straight path through a living area that had a small kitchen on the other side. There were a few closed doors on the other side of them which assumingly led to a bedroom and bathroom. _"Does someone live here?"_ Takuya wondered. They then came up to another door that was down a hallway in the back of the living area. Anzu took out a key and inserted it into the door and opened it. They went thru. On the other side they were greeted by a research lab that took up the majority of the building. File cabinets lined one side of the room while the other side was occupied by large computers. Ones that were used for storing and collecting data. In the middle, there was an advanced looking computer that had wires leading to the ones on the walls. Next to it were some desks and counter tops. On top of one of the desks sat Tommy swinging his legs back and forth and next to him sat J.P slumped over in a chair.

"You guys made it!" Tommy said jumping down off the desk.

"How'd you two get here?" Takuya asked.

"Kouichi called me," J.P started, "He told me pick up Tommy and meet everyone else here. He didn't tell me why though."

"I don't really know why myself," Kouichi stated.

"Then maybe I can elaborate," a voice came from behind them. Their heads turned to see an elderly looking man in the doorway. He looked, at least, like he was in his late seventies with striking grey hair and stubbly beard. He had deep brown eyes, much like Anzu's, that had the look of high intellect. He had, very much, the appearance of a scientist with a long, white lab coat over his regular clothes. "I'm glad that you all made it here alright," he walked over to his desk and sat down in front of the computer.

"I'm guessing you're the one who gathered us here," Kouji said sternly. His patience was growing thin.

"Kouji," Zoë elbowed him, "do you have to be so rude?"

The old man chuckled. "It's quite alright. I do believe owe you all some sort of explanation," he straightened up a bit in his seat and began, "My name is Hiroshi Suzumara, I'm Anzu's grandfather. Please don't be mad at my granddaughter for her allusive behavior. She was only doing what I asked of her," Anzu lowered her head slightly. Kouichi shot her a quick side-glance before returning his attention to the old man.

"And why did you ask her to bring us here," Zoë questioned.

"Because he can tell you what's happening with the Digimon," Anzu raised her head to speak. The others turned their attention towards her.

"How is it your grandfather would know about the Digimon?" J.P asked.

"He's a researcher. He's spent a good part of his life analyzing and decoding the Digital code," Anzu said.

"I think it will be clearer if I explain things," Hiroshi stopped her, "Like she said I'm a researcher. In my younger years, I worked in data collection and analyzation. Thru my studies I came across an unusual packet of data that I couldn't decode for the longest time. After much experimentation and many years I was finally able to decode the data. That was my first discovery of the other world."

"So, you discovered the Digital World even before the portal first opened?" Tommy asked the old man.

"Exactly!" Hiroshi's enthusiasm seemed to be rising as he continued on the subject. "I continued my research from that single piece of data and over time I began to discover more and more about the Digital World little by little. But soon I hit a dead-end and my studies stopped. It wasn't until five years ago that they picked back up."

"Five years ago," Zoe interrupted, "That's when we were first transported to the Digital World."

The others soon realized what that meant. "So at that point the Digital barrier would have been weak enough that it would allow the professor here to gather vast quantities of data," Kouichi summarized.

"Precisely," Hiroshi continued, "During that short period of time I acquired enough of the Digital Worlds data to better understand it. I've kept copies of the data and now use them to keep an eye on the barrier that separates our worlds," he then turned to his computer screen and punched in some random codes. The teens gathered around to see what he was doing. On the screen showed a radar like chart. "This here represents the state of the digital barrier five years ago," he explained. A medium-sized red area in the center showed the portal in which the warriors first entered the Digital World.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain how DarkTyrannomon got here," Kouji stated, "After we finished our journey and were sent back home that gate should have been closed."

"True, but I have been keeping a close eye on the barrier after that and discovered this," Hiroshi typed in more codes on his computer. Another graph similar to the one before appeared, only this one had a red area that nearly encompassed the entire graph. "As you can see, the barrier has deteriorated at an alarming degree. That is how DarkTyrannomon came here."

"Grandpa's research also let him study some of the Digital Worlds history involving the Legendary Warriors," Anzu added, "He used the data he collected on them to lead him to you guys."

Everyone remained silent for a good time until Tommy became the first one to speak, "Wait, if your grandpa was able to track us down using the Legendary Warriors data, doesn't that mean that anyone else can?"

"You have a point," Zoë said, "DarkTyrannomon seemed to know who Kouji and I was and was pretty focused on destroying us."

"Then maybe someone sent DarkTyrannomon here instead of him just coming across the portal," Kouji added, "and that someone might also be responsible for destroying the barrier."

"And that someone knows who we are and how to track us," Takuya finished. The group was interrupted by an alarm going off in the room. "What's that?" Takuya asked.

"The alarm is designed to go off at the presence of a rogue Digimon," Hiroshi answered. He went back to his computer and typed in more codes to bring up a map of the city.

"Where is it?" Takuya asked

"It's close. It's appeared in the old, abandoned factory not far from here," Hiroshi replied.

"Alright then," Takuya attitude returned to its usual energetic state, "I say we head over there and kick some digi-tail."

"_Great. Looks like the return of our hot-headed leader,"_ Kouji thought himself with a smirk.

"But the rest of you don't have your D-Tectors," Anzu stated.

"That's never stopped us before," J.P said with the utmost enthusiasm. The warriors excitement was rising at the thought of be able to fight with their Spirits once more.

"Very well," Hiroshi finally said, "good luck and be careful."

* * *

The six teens rushed over to the very large old factory. It had at least four stories to it. They went inside to find the rouge Digimon. Abandoned was right. The inside of the building was covered with dust and debris from years of underuse. The floor was scattered with pieces of broken cement and pipes and there were old, dysfunctional conveyor belts that did nothing but occupy space.

"*cough* There's so much dust. I'm surprised the building hasn't been torn down," Tommy stated out loud.

"The city felt it would be a waste of time and money to do so. They mainly use this building as extra storage space," Kouichi said shining his flashlight over to a couple of storage boxes.

"It doesn't look like there's any recent damage around here," Zoë said looking around they area with her own flashlight.

The gang continued their investigation of the current area. Kouji then came across a door on one side of the room. It appeared locked; however the hinges were old and rusty. With a few heavy tackles Kouji was able to knock it down. On the other side were stairs that led down below. "Hey I think this leads to the basement," he exclaimed to the others.

"And these must go up towards the upper levels," J.P added from the other side of the room.

Takuya thought for a second before finally speaking, "Okay I think we should split up. Kouji can take one group to investigate the basement while I'll take the others upstairs."

Tommy and Zoë were closer to Kouji's location so they decided to go with him leaving J.P and Kouichi to team up with Takuya. Takuya was nervous about leaving those three without their spirits. However, Takuya also knew that Kouji was a strong fighter and wouldn't let anything happen to them. The two groups separated towards their destinations.

* * *

The upper levels were just as abandoned looking as the lower levels. The halls were filled with dust and old tattered papers from its earlier days of operation. The trio had already swept the third floor and found nothing and was now on the fourth. As they were searching, J.P found an old circuit box. After being infused with the spirit of thunder and being able to harness electricity, J.P became very intrigued in electronics and learned how to operate them as well. He opened the box and shone his light on it. After fiddling with it for a while Takuya approached.

"Well?" Takuya asked.

"No good," J.P replied, "There's not even a spark of electricity. This whole place is dead."

"Well then that proves that a portal didn't open here at random," Kouichi said, "In order for a portal to open there has to already be a source of energy to feed off of."

"Unless someone really has found a way to open a portal on their own," Takuya scratched the back of his head in thought, "The question now is who could pull something like that off."

Kouichi was about to say more when he felt something warm drip down his neck and back. He placed his hand on the back of his neck and felt the wet substance. "What the!" he exclaimed taking a few steps back. He immediately shone his flashlight up above where he was standing. He was greeted by a pair of beastly eyes and sharp-looking teeth. It looked like a great ape. "Shit!" Kouichi shouted. In a flash the beast jumped down from where it was hanging of the ceiling to the ground. Kouichi jumped out-of-the-way in time and Takuya and J.P backed up towards the wall to avoid the blow-back. The creature's fist left a large crack in the cement.

"What the hell is that?" J.P said.

Takuya pulled out his D-Tector. The device identified the Digimon as Gorillamon. "Why are you here!?" Takuya demanded an answer from the beast.

The silver-haired ape shifted his eyes towards to the fiery leader. "My master sent me here," Gorillamon finally spoke, "You warriors are a threat to his plans. You must be destroyed."

"Easier said than done," Takuya confidently remarked.

Gorilla raised his right arm, which was a cannon, and aimed it at the two. "**ENERGY CANNON!" **Takuya and J.P barely dodged the attack and ducked their way past Gorillamon to end up behind him.

"Stand back," Takuya told his comrades

"Yeah, no problem," J.P replied

"SPIRIT SYNCHRONIZATION!" Energy flowed thru Takuya's veins once again as flames engulfed his body. They disappeared and Takuya stood in his new fighting form.

"_Takuya was right," _Kouichi thought as he saw the new transformation for the first time, _"he looks as though he is half human and half Digimon."_

Takuya lunged at the beast only to be blown back by Gorillamons' fist. He was thrown back against the far wall, "Maybe that wasn't a good idea," Takuya said while holding his pounding head. Kouichi and J.P got out-of-the-way as Gorillamon ran towards Takuya. Takuya reacted immediately and three small flames appeared in his palm.

"**PYRO DARTS"**

He flung them at his opponents face. The flames hit Gorillamon in his eyes temporarily blinding him. Takuya launched more pyro punches at the ape sending him back slightly. Takuya rushed in for another head on attack. Gorillamon recovered from his blindness and jumped up towards the ceiling before Takuya could reach him. He then jumped back down on top of Takuya sending them both crashing thru the floor to the third level. Gorillamon was still on top of Takuya. Takuya sent a giant flame up towards the ape causing him to back off of him.

"That won't help you," Gorillamon aimed his cannon arm back at Takuya. Then a cold substance hit the back of his head. Gorillamon snarled and turned to see J.P holding a hose used to put out factory fires. Kouichi was at the turn valve.

"You should pay attention to all your opponents, instead of just one," J.P confidently stated. Gorillamon snarled at their interference. Takuya took the opportunity to attack again. He delivered a clean kick to the side of his face. The blow knocked Gorillamon back on the ground. Takuya was on top of his torso about to deliver a fiery punch but Gorillamon grasped Takuya in his large hand and pounded him into the floor. Again he lifted him and pounded him hard to the floor causing it to crumble beneath them. They were once again in the main factory floor. Takuya was temporally out cold. Gorillamon landed on the ground next to him. He then noticed the open door that led to the basement.

"So there are more below," he looked down at the floor and smiled evilly, "I'll deal with them first," he pointed his cannon at the floor.

*Meanwhile*

Kouji, Zoë, and Tommy headed down the stairs towards the basement. It was completely dark the only light present was the light come from the three teen's flashlight. The basement itself was large encompassing the entire area of the factory and was filled with dust and cobwebs. Old, rusty machines cluttered various areas. The three explored the basement for a good time.

"So what do we do if we find the Digimon?" Tommy wondered.

"Simple," Kouji replied, "I would hold it off while you two go find the others."

"That's your plan," Zoë said in reply.

"Yeah, problem?" Kouji replied back calmly. Tommy decided it to be better not to get involved with the argument and went explore another part of the area.

"Do you ever think before you act," she began, "You always insist on doing things on your own. I thought you learned better since the Digital World."

"I have," he replied, "but right now none of us have our spirits with us so it would be pointless if we all die."

She shook her head, "You know that cocky attitude of yours is going to kill you one day," she said with a hint of sarcasm. Kouji sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing with her. She was so stubborn. "Like earlier today when we were up against DarkTyrannomon," she remembered how he had suggested that he'd sacrifice himself so that she could escape.

Kouji's frustration rose slightly at the comment, "Well forgive me for saving your life then!"

Zoë didn't react to his frustration but just sighed, "You just don't get it," she said quietly.

Kouji's eyes softened as he continued his gaze upon his friend. Before he could say anything else Tommy spoke. "I hate to interrupt you two," he started, "but do you guys hear that as well."

The two listened carefully. Sounds of large far off crashes were present. "What is that?" Zoë asked.

Kouji didn't say anything but focused his sharp senses on the noise. Another crash was heard. It sounded closer. Kouji slowly made his way to the center of the room.

"Kouji," Zoë said. Her voice was full of worry and demand. She didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Kouji paid no attention to her and continued his focus on the sound. Another crash was heard and it was even closer than the last one. He shone his light over to the direction of the sound. Small rocks and dust fell from the ceiling thru the beam of light. Realization hit him at last. "Take cover!" he shouted at his friends. A large blast sent dust and debris flying from the ceiling as the three shielded their faces with their arms. A large beast jumped down from the hole.

"Hello young warriors," Gorillamon stood before them.

"The others must have found the Digimon," Zoë stated.

"But what happened to them?" Tommy asked

Gorillamon didn't hesitate and charged at the group. The three quickly scattered. Gorillamon was able to spot Tommy first and headed after him. Kouji saw this and quickly took in his surroundings. He spotted a broken pipe and picked it up and held it like a sword. The pipe was broken with a sharp tip at the end. A suitable weapon. Tommy had reached a dead-end and turned to face his attacker. He was afraid but it didn't show on his face and he kept his determined gaze at the Digimon. Gorillamon aimed at him but then Kouji ran up behind him and used the pipe to pierce his hand. The Digimon cried in pain and turned to face Kouji. In an instant, Gorillamon side swiped his fist at Kouji sending him hurling to the other side of the room.

"Kouji!" Tommy screamed as he saw his older friend slam against the wall. Zoë watched from her own hiding place. Her face was full of despair for him. Kouji was able to get up on one knee only. He tasted blood.

Gorillamon removed the pipe from his hand with his teeth and walked toward him. "You're first," he aimed at Kouji. Kouji lifted his head as best as he could. He then saw a red blur jump from the hole in the ceiling on top of Gorillamon. Takuya grasped onto the Digimon. His red armor was dented and his body was covered in scratches from his previous battle. Determined to save his friends, Takuya shot flames upon Gorillamon's back. He howled with pain and purposely fell backwards on the ground. He crushed Takuya with his tremendous weight. Takuya fell unconscious as Gorillamon got up and grabbed Takuya by his legs and threw him against a wall. Takuya landed and returned to his regular form upon impact. He landed close enough to where Zoë was hiding. She rushed over to him to see if he was okay.

"All of you humans are nothing but pests," Gorillamon walked towards them, "Why don't you make this easier and just die!"

Kouji looked at his fallen friend. He desperately wanted to do something. He hated being so useless. He could bear to see any of his friends die in front of him especially after he worked so hard to keep them. His soul was burning with the desire to fight, and then he noticed an ever-growing light beside him. He glanced over and saw his flashlight. It had fallen beside him when he was hurled against the wall. The light was shining brighter than it ever did. It was pulling him towards it. He extended his arm and placed his hand in the line of the beam. The light became even brighter that it nearly lit up the entire room. Zoë and Tommy shielded their eyes a bit and Kouichi and J.P just entered the room thru the stairwell. The light also got the attention of Gorillamon. The light faded and Kouji held his blue and white D-Tector. He didn't waste another minute and scanned the data that appeared around his hand.

"Spirit Synchronization!"

The flash of light appeared again and Kouji underwent the familiar transformation. His muscles expanded, his senses were sharper, and his deep blue eyes were replaced by dark red ones. His clothes became replaced by white and purple armor like Lobomons'. A chest plate protected his torso and a white under armor shirt clung to his muscles. His left shoulder wore an armor guard that bore the symbol of light. His left arm was covered in light armor and he wore the lobo laser on his gauntlet. His right arm and shoulder wasn't covered like his left except for another gauntlet on his hand and forearm. His lower half wore white loose pants and a belt that sheathed his lobo kendos. He also wore white and purple armored boots and leg guards.

Gorillamon looked at the warrior standing confidently in front of him and snarled, "You think you can win now."

"I intend to," Kouji drew one of his swords ready to fight.

Gorillamon lifted his hand and slammed it to the ground. Kouji dodged easily and jumped up to deliver a successful knee to his opponent knocking him back slightly. Zoë and Tommy took the opportunity and helped Takuya away from the fight as he was gaining consciousness. Gorillamon shot an energy blast towards the light warrior. However Kouji was significantly faster than the ape and dodged the attacks with ease. After dodging another attack, Kouji aimed his laser at the beast and fired precisely into the barrel of his cannon. Gorillamon was blasted back into a wall. He let out a great roar at the warrior that shook the entire room. He then charged towards him in full rage. Kouji gripped his sword firmly and sped towards the Digimon. Kouji sped past his opponent in a flash and then sheathed his blade

"You missed," Gorillamon said triumphantly.

"Did I?" Kouji replied calmly.

Gorillamon was confused but then he felt a great mass of weight leaving his body. Kouji's blade had sliced cleanly thru his cannon arm causing it to fall to the floor. Gorillamon fell on his knees and his data stream appeared around him. Kouji pulled out his D-Tector and scanned the data and Gorillamon disappeared. Kouji's form returned to normal and he fell upon one knee. He felt tired from the experience.

"Yeah, I know. After a while you forget how tiring it is," Kouji lifted his head to the side to see a scratched up Takuya standing next to him with his arm extended. Kouji took it and Takuya helped him up. They then walked towards the others.

"Nice going, bro," Kouichi said placing a hand on his brothers' shoulder, "looks like you got your spirit back."

Kouji smiled slightly. He glanced over to Zoë who was also smiling. She was glad that he was okay and he felt the same about her. His gaze then lowered. "We still don't know anything about his master," he said.

"But we know for sure now that there is someone tampering with the digital barrier," J.P concluded.

"Let's head back to Anzu and the professor and tell them what we know," Takuya decided. The others agreed

* * *

"So this "master" is responsible for the destruction of the barrier," Hiroshi said after listening intently to the warriors report. The others nodded.

"Do you know of anyone who could do that?" Anzu asked her grandfather.

"Not at the moment," he replied after thinking a bit, "After all, there are still many things we don't know yet. But at least the warriors are responding to this threat."

"Speaking of which," Zoë said, "we still don't have an explanation as to why Takuya and Kouji look the way they do when they digivolve."

"I have a theory," Kouichi said. Everyone's attention was turned to him, "Well, when we first acquired the spirits we were in the Digital World and our bodies were comprised of data then. Back then it was easier for the spirits to reconfigure our data to their shape and form. But here in our world we're flesh and blood. So instead of data, the spirits would have to bond with our regular DNA thus creating a human-digimon crossbreed."

"Sounds logical," Hiroshi said impressed by the boys' intelligence.

"Yeah, I guess that seems right," Takuya stated, "Anyway I think we should think more on this another day. We should head home; our parents are probably worried sick."

"Yeah and I gotta get my bike back from the police tomorrow," Kouji said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess I'll take Tommy home," J.P said.

"And I'll drive the others back to their homes," Anzu concluded.

They said their goodbyes and departed for home. Each warrior thought about the adventure they soon faced as well as the dangers.

* * *

Back in the Digital World, in the realm of the dark gate there is a stone structure where evil plans its next move.

"Gorillamon was also defeated," a frustrated Beelzemon proclaimed.

"Apparently he was destroyed by warrior of light when he regained his spirit," LadyDevimon replied.

Beelzemon snarled, "Now he and the warrior of flame pose a threat and soon the others will as well. I say we just go there now and kill them in their sleep."

"No," the dark man sat hunched over on a stone throne pondering about these new events.

"But…sir," Beelzemon was angered and troubled by his master's response.

"Why would you allow them to regain their power?" LadyDevimon finished.

The man chuckled, "I'll let the children have their fun; it makes the game more challenging and intriguing. In the meantime we will continue with phase one," a Vilemon then flew into the chamber with a dark sphere of data in his hand. He then placed it in front of the man and then flew back out of the room. The man picked up the orb and gazed at it mesmerized.

"But how will you know that they won't come to the Digital World to confront you in person?" LadyDevimon questioned.

The man's gaze turned toward his servant. "Simple," he started, "as long as we keep sending Digimon to wreak havoc upon the real world the warriors will be too distracted to focus on this one. At least until we enable the next phase in our plan," he said the last line with a wicked grin on his face.

**Exposition, Exposition, rush it out ASAP! Anyway I hope you guys like the chapter. It took so long to write. It might be a while before I can get the next chapter out since classes have started, but I hope to update soon.**

**Please review, no flames please.**


	6. Ch 5: Sandstorm

**The next couple of chapters are just about the other warriors getting their spirits, so I don't know if they'll be as exciting as the earlier ones or not. **

**The warriors might be a bit OC for the story.**

**I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. Again I say "Damn"**

ABC = speaking

_ABC = thoughts_

_Chapter 5: Sandstorm_

The week continued on without another attack. The warriors still kept in close contact with the professor though, in case of one. As the week progressed, everything appeared as though it was normal. The teens still spent time with their families, attended regular classes, and hung out together on a daily basis. The only thing different now was that Takuya and Kouji had their spirits once again dwelling inside them. The others were anxious to receive their spirits as well, but with no threats present all they could do was wait patiently.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Not a single cloud was seen in the sky and birds chirped peacefully as they flew. It was a perfect day to go to the beach. Takuya, Kouji, Zoë, and Tommy had decided that after all that had happened in the previous week that it would be nice to try to have a day of relaxation. J.P had a school project that needed to be finished so he couldn't come and Kouichi would often have plans to help Professor Suzumara with his research so he couldn't go either. Hiroshi found the boy's intellect very helpful in pushing his research on the Digital World even further. It was also good for Kouichi since he got to spend more time with Anzu.

* * *

The day was hot with a blistering sun overhead and the beach had its usual crowd of families and sunbathers. One area of the sandy dunes was occupied by a young family. In the water, a father was happily playing with his daughter splashing and laughing in unison. His wife watched them with a smile while reading a book. Next to her sat their youngest daughter playing in the sand.

"Look mommy," the young girl said after finishing her sand castle.

"That very nice sweetie," the mother replied smiling sweetly at her daughter.

Her smile soon slowly faded and was replaced by a more concerned look on her face. She, along with her daughter, watched as the mound of sand began to shake and break apart before her eyes. As she leaned in slightly she placed her hand on the soft sand below her. Her panic rose as she felt the ground trembling underneath. Her frightened daughter grasped onto her mother as the ground shook more. The woman then let out a shriek, clasping on to the child protectively, as a blast of sand shot straight upward behind them. Her husband turned instinctively hearing his wife's terrifying scream. He told his daughter to stay put and then rushed towards the two. He instantly felt the rumbling as his feet hit the sand but continued his path towards his wife. He reached them and grasped his wife's shoulder pulling her to safety. The ground continued to shake as other beach goers in the area also were affected. "Daddy!" the man whipped his head toward the direction of his daughter who was trembling with fear as sand began swirling in front of her. He immediately rushed to her and grabbed her in his arms in a protective manner. He backed away from the swirling sand and suddenly a large cyclone of water erupted from the center. The father dove to the ground still protecting his daughter. His wife and fellow onlookers gazed upon the scene in complete shock. He turned his head slightly and looked at the geyser; he began to hear a low bellowing as he swore that something was emerging from the spiral of water.

* * *

Not too far from the scene, the four warriors were happily relaxing and enjoying each others company unaware of the events that were occurring. A Frisbee flew thru the air to be caught by an energetic Tommy. "Nice catch kid," Takuya yelled out to his young friend. Takuya stood in the cool ocean water wearing a pair of red and orange swim trunks and his signature goggles rested on his head giving off a glare from the sun. Tommy turned back towards his friends. He was wearing a simple dark green pair of swim trunks and covered his torso with a plain white t-shirt.

"You know, sometimes I wish you guys would stop calling me kid. I gonna be in high school soon," he said in a joking manner throwing the Frisbee as he did.

"True," Zoë said catching the disc, "but to us you'll always be the kid in the group no matter how old we all get." She wore a lovely lavender bikini that showed her flat stomach and her golden hair shone radiantly under the bright sun. She threw the plastic disc back at her friends. The group had been enjoying their day off.

"Remember when it used to be always peaceful like this," Takuya joked.

"Try not to jinx it Takuya," Kouji remarked, "whenever you say stuff like that something always goes wrong," he chuckled softly at the end. He was wearing dark blue swim trunks and had a button shirt that was completely open showing off his chest, which gave some other girls on the beach something to look at. His trademark blue and brown striped bandana rested comfortably on his head.

"Hey, that might not be a bad thing all the time," Takuya stated, "Personally I'd rather have something like that happen during school so I'm not bored to tears in math class."

"I find it hard to believe that there are tears in your eyes in that class since you always sleep thru it," Zoë remarked with a smirk. Kouji and Tommy both chuckled while Takuya had an amused grin on his face.

"So," Tommy started, "Why is it again that neither J.P nor Kouichi could make it."

"I believe J.P mentioned something about a project that he forgot to finish," Zoë answered, "and Kouichi decided to go assist Professor Suzumara in his research."

"Again?" Takuya questioned looking at Kouji.

"Yeah," Kouji replied dryly, "apparently they've been working constantly to try to discover who's responsible for the Digimon appearing in our world," Kouji let out a quiet sigh. He didn't fully trust the old man yet, feeling as though he was keeping some stuff secret from him and his friends. He did however trust his brother and decided to just go along with whatever he had to say on the matter since he was spending the most time at the lab.

"Guess that's understandable," Takuya said breaking Kouji out of his thoughts, "Plus there's the fact that he's been hanging out with Anzu all the time," he said the last part jokingly.

"There's that too," Zoë also said in a joking manner. Kouji merely let out a soft chuckle but then froze in place. Thanks to regaining his spirit, his even sharper senses were picking up a far off sound that was getting closer.

"What is it Kouji?" Tommy asked. The others also turned their attention towards their friend.

"Listen," Kouji replied, "Do you guys hear that?" The others stood silent. They concentrated hard to try and match the wolf boy's keen sense of hearing. Soon they began to faintly hear something.

"Yeah," Takuya was the first to speak, "it sounds like sirens."

He was right. The sirens kept getting closer and closer. Soon two patrol cars appeared on the dunes and started speeding towards a certain direction. The group watched the cars intently as the sped across the dunes. They looked at each other and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Like I said," Kouji finally said in a sarcastic tone, "everything seems peaceful until something goes horribly wrong."

"Come on," Takuya turned serious, "Let's go check it out."

* * *

The four teens ran as fast as they could towards the scene of disaster. When they arrived, there were many onlookers at the scene. There sand dunes were covered in scattered debris of wood and various belongings of beach-goers. There were already a few ambulances at the scenes treating people for injuries and for the utter shock they received from the experience. The group continued to make their way thru the crowd until they came across a family being questioned by the authorities. The family looked the most beaten out of anyone. Two young children were sitting being comforted by the paramedics while their parents were being interviewed by the police. The mother was standing, arms crossed, and looking quite pale as she explained the events to the cop. Her husband sat next to her holding his pounding head which had gauze wrapped around his forehead.

"What happened?" Zoë asked one of the onlookers.

"Apparently these people here were attacked by some kind of monster," the young woman replied with sincerity in her voice.

"Monster?" Tommy questioned further.

"Yeah," the girl continued, "it came out of nowhere and just started attacking everyone and then just disappeared into the ocean," her voice had a hint of fear in it.

The warriors were growing more concerned. "What did this monster look like?" Zoë asked.

She shook her head a little. "I didn't see it myself," the girl said, "but everyone else has been describing it as a giant sea monster with a giant seashell on its back," the way she talked sounded like she couldn't believe it herself.

The warriors were now certain that it must have been a Digimon that attacked everyone. Zoë looked back at the family for a second and a pained and angered expression grew on her face. Seeing how these rogue Digimon could seriously hurt innocent people made her even more upset. Kouji, who was hanging back away from the crowd, wore a very serious expression on his face along with Takuya. He then pulled out his cell phone from his shirt pocket and saw that he had missed a call from his brother. He quickly dialed the number as the others stood around him waiting to see what was going on. After a few rings, Kouichi answered.

"Kouji! Where have you guys been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while now," he stated, his voice sounding very agitated.

"Sorry," Kouji replied very calmly, "My phone was on silent. Now what's going on?"

"Another Digital Portal has opened up on the beach you guys were at," Kouichi explained.

"We kinda figured that," Kouji replied sarcastically, "the Digimon has already attacked and injured several people."

"What we want to know is where the Digimon went," Takuya interrupted.

"We want to know that too," Kouichi replied.

"What?" Kouji asked

"Apparently," Hiroshi's voice came from the background, "after the Digimon came thru the portal his signal disappeared."

"The girl I was talking to said that the Digimon went into the sea after it attacked," Zoë said, "Maybe that was when the signal was lost."

"That's a possible explanation," Hiroshi continued after Kouichi handed him the phone, "I still believe the Digimon will go after you all next. Maybe should try to investigate the area you were all in last."

"We were on the other side of the beach at the time, let's head back," Tommy suggested.

"As always, be careful kids," Hiroshi finished.

"Right," Kouji said before hanging up.

* * *

The warriors soon rushed back towards the area they came from. When they reached their destination everything still seemed peaceful.

"Doesn't look like anything's changed," Tommy said.

"Let's not let our guard down," Takuya stated, "The Digimon could still just show up unexpected. We need to just find and stop it before it can hurt anyone else."

"We might too late for that," Zoë frantically said, "Look!" she motioned her hand out towards the ocean. The others quickly ran to the edge of the water to get a better look. Out in the water were a couple of surfers being tossed around by some brutal and unnatural waves. On the shore, onlookers watched as they clung on to their boards with the exception of those getting flung into the water. Something was racing toward the shore. Takuya and Kouji both instantly grabbed their D-Tectors ready for battle.

"Zoë, Tommy you guys try to get the civilians away from the area while we fight," Takuya ordered at the two. Zoë and Tommy nodded then headed off away from the two fighters. Zoë stopped for a second to look back toward the direction of the Digimon before heading off again. Takuya and Kouji didn't wait another second and quickly digivolved to their spirit form. The creature finally reached the shore and his shell emerged from the sand it front of the two warriors. The beast's head and body emerged from the shell and he let out a roar at the warriors. Shellmon was ready to fight.

"I'm guessing your master sent you here to kill us, correct," Kouji snarled at the shellfish. Shellmon merely smiled at the comment.

"Well let's see what you got!" Takuya charged at the Digimon.

"**HYDRO PRESSURE!**"

Shellmon sent a stream of highly pressurized water from his head at the flame warrior, sending him back a good way. Kouji sprung to action. He jumped at the creature landing a successful punch to the side of his face, but then was thrown back by a side swipe from the Digimon's hand. Takuya shot flames at the beast causing him to retreat into the water, disappearing from view.

"Is he gone?" Takuya wondered.

"Doubt it," Kouji stated holding out one of his kendos in a defensive position, "he's just waiting for the opportunity to strike back."

The two warriors stood tensed on the shore waiting for the shellfish to return. A loud scream broke them of their trance as they turned to see geysers of water bursting out of the sand. Civilians tried desperately to find cover. Kouji then felt a low rumbling beneath him.

"The bastard's under the sand!" Kouji stated aloud. The two warriors were easily able to dodge the geysers. Normal people weren't so lucky. Thankfully both Zoë and Tommy were aiding civilians in their escape. In one instance a geyser was ready to erupt underneath a young, frightened child. Zoë reached him in time before it erupted. She placed the child back down and watched him run to his mother's arms.

"This is getting hectic," Tommy stated running up to Zoë.

"I agree," before she could say anymore she noticed two other civilians standing atop another geyser, "Guys!" she screamed to get her friends attention.

Takuya heard her call and then noticed the two beach-goers. In two swift moves he reached the two and jumped to get them to safety. He released them when he hit the ground gracefully. "Go! Get away from here!" He commanded. The two didn't question their rescuer, but simply nodded and ran off. Takuya turned back his attention to his comrade who was trying desperately to locate Shellmon.

"_Damn! I can't track Shellmon underneath all this sand,"_ Kouji thought gritting his teeth together in anger.

"What now?" Tommy wondered.

"I don't know," Zoë replied in a worried tone, "Shellmon has the upper hand. As long as he stays underground the guys can't successfully attack him and I even doubt that Kouji can find him this way," she clenched her fist tighter out of frustration. _"If only there was a way to unearth him_,_ but I can't think of anything. Ugh, I feel so useless!" _Zoë soon noticed that as her frustration rose the wind seemed to slightly pick up. All of her attention turned to the feeling of the wind grazing her face. It felt so inviting to her.

"Look!" Tommy's voice broke her out of the trance and her attention returned to her friends. Takuya and Kouji continued dodged the geysers until Takuya's frustration finally reached its limit.

"I'm getting really sick of this," he angrily shouted. After another geyser finished erupting, Takuya countered by blasting a pyro tornado down the remaining hole. It worked. The flaming spiral was enough to cause Shellmon to reappear above the sand.

"_He got him!"_ Kouji said to himself as he observed. Takuya smiled triumphantly. Shellmon however was far from pleased. Shellmon then sent another stream of water towards Takuya. Takuya was able to guard but this stream was far more intense than the previous ones and soon it broke his defense and sent him flying back and tumbling brutally against the sand dunes.

"Bastard!" Kouji raced toward Shellmon with sword in hand. Shellmon eyed him angrily before retreating into his shell and back down into the sand. "Damn," he angrily muttered thru his teeth his own frustration rising. Then Kouji felt something grab his leg. He looked down to see one of Shellmon's tendrils trying to pull him down into the sand. "Nice try," Kouji said with an almost amused grin. He then took his blade and sliced the tendril clean thru causing Shellmon's screams of pain to be heard even above the dunes. In retaliation, Shellmon blasted a powerful stream of water thru the sand sending Kouji flying upwards and then crashing down hard upon the beach. The growing ache in his body prevented him from getting up.

"No! They're both down!" Tommy shouted seeing both of his friends getting beaten by the giant hermit crab.

"There has to be some way we can help them," Zoë whispered quietly to herself. There had to be some way to attack Shellmon even though he was buried. She and her friends had never given up before, why start now? Again she felt the wind slightly pick up. She closed her eyes and then remembered the other instances when Takuya and Kouji regained their spirits. She remembered how flames encircled Takuya's body when he once again became infused with the spirit of Agunimon. She recalled how there was a blinding light before Kouji stood tall with his D-Tector in hand. The memories gave her an idea.

"Zoë?" Tommy looked at his friend questionably. His voice didn't reach her though. She concentrated hard on the breeze around her. The wind continued to increase as she focused on it. She felt her racing heart begin to relax and beat steadily as she welcomed back the embracing feel of the wind coming in contact with her skin. In her hand a small glowing orb glowed brighter and brighter.

"Zoë!" Tommy exclaimed. This time she heard him. She opened her eyes to come face to face with familiar purple D-Tector. Utter elation appeared on her face. Tommy stepped back slightly and continued to watch his friend with a smile. Zoë held out her D-Tector confidently.

"SPIRIT SYNCHRONIZATION!"

Zoë felt the fabric of her bikini being replaced by the cool armor that resembled that which was worn by Kazemon. Light purple armor covered her upper chest and breasts stopping at her shoulders and stomach. Her lower abdomen, starting below her bellybutton, also was covered by the light armor and purple fabric reaching down her legs. Her legs were also covered armor guards and boots. Her arms had little covering besides small armor plating on her shoulders and gauntlets similar to Kazemon's on her hands each bearing the symbol of wind. She also wore a visor around her eyes just like Kazemon's and her hair seemed to have grown slightly longer.

Takuya and Kouji looked upon the newly revived warrior of wind. Takuya was surprised at first but quickly a smile appeared on his face. Kouji wore a smirk on his own face, but couldn't help but slightly blush at his friend. To him she looked even more beautiful than before. Zoë held out her hand and in a swift move conjured up a great tornado, blowing away the sand finally revealing the hidden Shellmon.

"Looks like we finally brought you out of hiding," she said with a smirk. Shellmon let out a low growl at her but didn't have time to counter attack as he was instantly struck by Kouji's howling laser.

"Nice job Z," he said giving her a side-glance.

"It's not over yet," Zoë replied and with another motion of her hand created another gust of wind to lift Shellmon out of the hole and back onto the shore. As soon as Shellmon landed he was bombarded with attacks from both Kouji and Takuya. Shellmon attacked back, sending the two boys back a little but Zoë was able to deflect the attack away from her. The attack ceased and Zoë retaliated.

"**HURRICANE WAVE**"

Small tornadoes shot from her fingertips and launched the Digimon way up high into the air. Using another gust of wind, Zoë launched herself up just as high. When she reached him, she delivered a brutal kick sending him flying back towards the ground with a mighty thud and sending sand everywhere. Shellmon's data stream appeared to be quickly absorbed by Zoë before she and the others returned to normal.

"Way to go Z," Tommy exclaimed running up to her.

"Thanks kid," Zoë replied still sounding a bit out of breath. There was little time to celebrate their victory as they heard the sound of police sirens getting closer.

"I think we should get out of here before we get arrested for vandalism," Takuya suggested.

"I agree," Zoë said then the group hurried out of the area before they sirens reached them.

* * *

The teens were able to relax when they reached a safer area. At the end of the day they were all tired from the previous events. Kouji walked up next to Zoë who was gazing down at her D-Tector with a smile.

"Not quite the day of relaxation we were all hoping for, huh," Kouji stated jokingly.

Zoë attention turned towards the boy next to her, "No, but it always turns out better in the end," She replied still smiling and clenching her D-Tector.

Kouji gave her a genuine smile in return. "Since you're tired," he started, "how bout I take you home?" motioning toward his bike.

"Sure. Thanks Kouji," Zoë replied.

The two said goodbye to Takuya and Tommy and sped away. Takuya also offered a ride home for Tommy and they prepared to leave. As all the warriors headed home none of them were aware of a pair of eyes glaring at them with hate. The dark man watched each one of them leave from his place on a nearby roof.

"_The warriors are doing well in defeating my pathetic servants," _he thought to himself with a cocky smile, _"I admit I'm a bit impressed. I'll just continue to keep a close eye on them for now to make sure they don't get in my way,"_ he took out a cylinder looking device from his pocket and pressed the button on it. A beam shot out from the device and created a portal to the Digital World. He placed the device back in his pocket and entered the other realm.

In the lab, Hiroshi noticed the brief appearance of the portal before it disappeared. His alarm didn't go off however signaling that a rogue Digimon has entered our world. Hiroshi was both puzzled and disturbed by this instance but decided not to worry the warriors about it. At least not just yet. He went downstairs to his basement to put some old files away. While down there his eyes fixated on one of his old inventions from his younger years of Digital World research. With a heavy sigh he walked back upstairs, turning his back on the blanket and dust-covered metal archway.

**Finally, here it is. Sorry it took a little longer but that's what happens when you suffer from school and major writers block. I decided to have the warriors fight off Shellmon in this chapter as a sort of homage to the first season. Here's hoping I'll be able to put up the next chapter soon! Please review!**


	7. Ch 6: Power Surge

**Next chapter here! I love you guys for giving me all the support you have given me for the story so far.**

**I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. Really getting sick of repeating myself.**

ABC = speaking

_ABC = thoughts_

_Chapter 6: Power Surge_

"So, what's this thing supposed to do?" J.P asked while fiddling around with the small device in his hand. It was the late afternoon as J.P and Kouichi were heading toward the professor's lab. Kouichi had asked J.P for his help in trying to fix one of Hiroshi's dysfunctional inventions since he was good with electronics and machines.

"It's supposed to be able to track down and guide us towards an open Digital portal," Kouichi replied. He was driving while J.P sat in the passenger's seat, "but it seems as though that's not gonna happen anytime soon. It is just a prototype after all."

"Even for a prototype," J.P continued, "this is beyond dysfunctional," he continued to mess with the device in his hand. He had it open, revealing the complexity of wires and advanced computer tech inside. J.P started to chuckle slightly, "The old man spends years decoding the Digital World's data, being able to track info on rogue Digimon and portals and yet can't figure out something like this. Talk about selective intellect," he finished, closing the device and shoving it back in his jacket pocket.

"Well that's why I called you for help with this," Kouichi said as they arrived at the professor's lab, "you're supposedly an expert with machines."

"That's only if I have the proper equipment," J.P rebutted.

Kouichi chuckled softly at his friend, "Come on, there's some stuff you can use inside," The two made their way into the building. As they entered the lab they were greeted by the professor, however he was not alone. Hiroshi was sitting across from younger looking gentleman and they appeared to be talking. Hiroshi then noticed the teens standing at the doorway.

"Ah! Kouichi, J.P good to see you two," Hiroshi stood to greet them.

"Hello sir," J.P said, "we're not interrupting anything, are we?"

"Not at all," Hiroshi replied. The other man then stood to face the three.

"Are these two your new assistants?" the man said in a joking manner.

"In a way, yes," Hiroshi replied to the man, "but they're actually friends of my granddaughter. Oh, boys this is my old colleague Solomon Nishihara."

"A pleasure to meet you two. I'm guessing you both are also interested in Hiroshi's research," Solomon said with a pleasant smile. He looked roughly in his mid-forties with shaggy grayish-black hair that had just a few streaks of grey that showed his aged. He could still be described as a very handsome man by most. He was at least 5'11" and had a muscular physique and broad shoulders. His face was well chiseled and he had deep sunken in brown eyes that were slightly covered from the strands of hair that fell down his forehead. He extended his arm out to shake hands with two.

"Nice to meet you too," J.P took the man's hand in his own, "I'm J.P and the quiet one is Kouichi," he finished pointing toward his friend next to him. Kouichi still remained silent as he continued his intense gaze on the man. He couldn't figure out why but something about him just didn't seem right. Solomon extended his hand towards him with a friendly "hello" and Kouichi, though hesitant at first, took it in his own.

"So you're an old colleague of professor Suzumara?" Kouichi asked releasing the man's hand but still not removing his gaze.

Solomon softly chuckled then spoke, "Yeah, it would appear I also got intrigued by Hiroshi's study of this Digital World."

"Did you aid him in his research?" J.P questioned.

"Hiroshi had already accomplished some of his research before I began assisting him, but yes. Although," he continued scratching his head, almost in embarrassment, "I will admit that I was a bit skeptical at first. However, after looking over his research and findings I soon became more fascinated by this other world and offered all the help I could give to the rest of the research."

"How come we haven't met till just now?" Kouichi asked in a more serious tone. J.P shot a glance toward his friend, wondering why he acting the way he was.

Kouichi's tone didn't even faze Solomon as he kept his calm sounding voice as he spoke, "Well I'm sort of retired from the matter. After Hiroshi and I were fired from our last jobs,"

"Fired?" J.P interrupted.

Hiroshi slightly nodded his head, "Solomon and I both presented our theories and research to the science community. But we were immediately rejected and our claims were written off as ridiculous nonsense," while Hiroshi kept his calm face, Solomon's had the slight look of agitation at the memory. "Afterwards, Solomon and I went our separate ways to live out normal lives."

"I did continue a bit more research," Solomon added, his face still wearing a frown, but it quickly changed to a smile, "but I highly doubt it's ever gotten as far as your own sir. Considering how this place turned out," he finished humorously doing a quick look around the room. "When I heard all the reports on all these monsters wreaking havoc, I decided to come see you again."

"So then you must know about the portals that have been appearing randomly and about the Legendary Warriors," J.P inquired.

"The portals, yes, I figured that was the reason for the Digimon appearing in our world. Although I don't know anything about these…what did you call them? Legendary Warriors?" he replied with a raised brow.

"They're a group ancient heroes from the Digital World. Though that's about all we really know about them. We don't even know if they are real or not," Hiroshi stated matter-of-factly to his former assistant. Solomon responded with a slight nod and a quiet "oh" to the statement. Hiroshi then shot a glance to the two teens. They understood it in saying that Solomon wasn't informed about their connection to the warriors.

"Well then let's hope they are real. Maybe they can stop whatever is causing all of this," Solomon said with grin.

"Yeah, maybe," Kouichi said quietly.

"Anyway," Hiroshi said towards the two boys, "I really am glad that you two are here. Solomon and I were actually discussing the portals before you arrived."

"About?" J.P asked.

"Well I came here when I saw the reports of the Digimon appearing, as I already told you," Solomon started, "While we were discussing the matter, I proposed a theory as to whom could be responsible. I figured since you needed vast amounts of energy and technological knowledge in order to pull such a thing off, I suggested to Hiroshi that someone from our old research center might be involved."

"You mean someone could have stolen the professor's research and used it for his own plans?" Kouichi question becoming intrigued by the sudden hypothesis.

"It is possible. Though I took my findings with me when the company let me go, there is always a slight chance that someone replicated my work or even used the company's high-tech to create a portal on their own," Hiroshi concluded.

"Then why don't you and Solomon go investigate your old offices?" Kouichi questioned further.

"I would help but," Solomon started lowering his head a bit, "I wasn't exactly the most cheerful person when my theories were mocked. I once accidentally lost control of myself and tried to fight with one of my superiors. So I don't think it wise to show my face there again," he finished rubbing his neck with embarrassment.

"Understandable," Hiroshi said with a low laugh, "I was hoping you two would be willing to come along with me to help investigate."

"Of course sir, we'd be more than happy to," J.P said with a smile. Kouichi also gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Excellent," Solomon said, "Well then I think I'll just leave you three to it. Good to see you again, sir," Solomon bowed slightly in respect to Hiroshi.

"Same to you Solomon," Hiroshi also gave a slight bow of the head to his friend.

"I do hope that we'll meet again in the future boys," Solomon said turning towards J.P and Kouichi.

"Nice to meet you, sir," J.P said and Kouichi merely gave the man a slight smirk. Kouichi's and Solomon's eyes locked for a brief second before Solomon continued to the door. Kouichi's eyes never left him as he walked out of the room and only narrowed when he was out of sight.

"Let's get ready to go," Hiroshi stated

"Yeah," Kouichi replied. He then felt J.P hand touch his shoulder.

"What's up you," J.P said quietly making sure Hiroshi couldn't hear the conversation, "you were acting a little strange around that guy."

"I don't know," Kouichi responded with a sigh, "there was just something about him that didn't quite settle with me. I'm not sure if I really trust him yet."

"You're just like your brother in that way," J.P said in an amused tone.

Kouichi snorted at the comment, "please, don't compare us like that." J.P let out a small laugh and then the two followed Hiroshi to his car. The three then headed off towards the research facility.

* * *

The three arrived at the research center within an hour. Hiroshi was welcomed back at soon as he walked up to the front desk.

"Mr. Suzumara," the elderly women said with surprise in her voice, "it's been a while since I've seen you here."

"Yes, well I came back hoping to give these two young men a little glimpse in the field of data research," Hiroshi replied with a smile, motioning his hands toward J.P and Kouichi.

"Oh, really," the women smiled warmly at the teens.

"Yes," Kouichi said back to her with his own kind smile, "we researching for a school project and Mr. Suzumara here agreed to show us around since he used to be employed here."

"All we require is a couple of passes for these two," Hiroshi implied. The woman complied and filled out the necessary forms for the three. They then started heading towards Hiroshi's old office. When they arrived, they were greeted by a very large and spacious room.

"I have to say this is a pretty sweet office you have here," J.P said looking around the room.

"Yes, the accommodations were nice," Hiroshi stated dryly walking towards the computer on the desk. He stared at the blank screen for a moment before speaking again, "Brings me back to when I first began my studies. To think one stray packet of data could lead me to so much," he smiled at the memory.

"I really do hate to bring you out of your memories, professor," Kouichi said smiling sincerely at the old man, "but we did come here for a reason."

"I know, you're right," the old man replied back, "now, let's see here," Hiroshi started punching in codes to the computer. He looked like a master hacker as he easily was able to gain access to some of the company's and other researcher's files.

*Meanwhile*

A security guard was patrolling the hallways as usual when he heard a strange noise coming from behind a closed door. The door itself led down to the basement/generator room. He opened the door and headed down. When he reached the end he pulled out his flashlight and began to search the room.

"This area is only open to authorized staff," the guard stated loudly. There was no reply. "Identify yourself now!" he demanded. Again silence.

He then whipped his head to the side when he saw a bright light out of the corner of his eye. He put away his flashlight and pulled out his gun. Cautiously he made his way towards the flash, taking cover behind a maintenance shelf when he got closer. With his gun still in hand, he waited until the light died down and then after letting out a heavy sigh rounded the corner and pointed his gun straight out. He was shocked to see that there was nothing there. Still gripping his gun, he surveyed the surrounding area. Then he felt his entire body tense up as he felt a warm breath huffing on the back of his neck accompanied by the sounds of ferocious snarling. Trembling, the guard slowly turned his head to look behind him. He was breathing heavily as he soon came face to face with a ferocious bear-like creature. The man let out a terrified scream as the beast attacked.

*Back to the group*

The three sat in silence. For the past half hour they had been waiting for Hiroshi to find anything involving the Digimon.

"Still nothing?" J.P finally said after a while.

"Not that I see," Hiroshi replied to the teen, "as far as I can tell, none of my previous research here has been copied nor are any other files that give any hint of anything that would lead towards Digital World transport."

"So this was a giant waste of time," J.P said shaking his head.

"Maybe, still there is the possibility of someone who has copied your research but just decided to take it and work with it in a more private location. That way they wouldn't be tracked," Kouichi hypothesized. Hiroshi leaned back in his chair pondering over the teen's words. He didn't have time to add to the thought as suddenly all the lights in the building went out at once.

"A black out?" Kouichi wondered.

"Impossible," Hiroshi stated in shock, "this building is powered by its own generators. There shouldn't be any reason for it."

J.P and Kouichi shots concerned looks at each other then J.P spoke, "Something's not right. I'm gonna go check it out."

"I'm coming too. Professor you stay here," Kouichi added and the two headed out into the hall. The building was quite large so they decided to split up and search. It wasn't long before J.P came across the open door that led to the basement. His attention was first drawn to the door itself as his eyes widened at the sight of claw marks engraved in the steel. He gulped and then made his way down the stairs. The room was dark so he let his eyes adjust before continuing his search. He saw that one the generators was destroyed with huge claw marks that slashed completely thru them. He continued to search and saw a man lying unconscious next to a wall. J.P ran towards the man. He saw that he was a security guard and then saw the trickle of blood that flowed from his forehead.

"Dammit," J.P said as he hoisted the man up on his back, "I'll take a wild guess and say a Digital portal opened up here." He started to make his way back towards the stairs still carrying the wounded guard to get him some help. "I sure hope Kouichi is faring better," he said between grunts.

* * *

Kouichi was still exploring the hallways of the building, doing his best to stay out of sight. Being the former warrior of darkness, he wasn't really affected by the lack of light and was easily able to maneuver swiftly thru the halls. He then stopped dead in his tracks. Much like his brother's sharp senses, Kouichi also had some sort of sixth sense as he detected a fierce presence nearby. Pressing his back up against a nearby wall he carefully moved his head to look around the corner. His heart nearly stopped as he saw a giant dark blue grizzly bear in the center of the hallway. Grizzlymon was sniffing the air trying to locate his prey. He then started to turn and Kouichi whipped his head back around the corner out of view. He then heard the Digimon's snarls starting to get closer. Feeling the wall behind him, he felt a doorknob. Looking behind him he saw that he was standing in front of a janitor's closet. Quietly he opened the door and sneaked inside closing the door as he entered. He kept it opened just a crack to look into the hallway. His heart was pounding as he saw that Grizzlymon was just outside the door. The beast continued sniffing the air and Kouichi shut his eyes as tight as he could ignoring the sound of his beating heart that filled his ears and the feeling of never-ending beads of sweat that were rolling down his face and neck. After a while of standing outside the door, Kouichi heard the sounds of Grizzlymon's footsteps leave the area. Kouichi released the breath he was holding in and began panting heavily. His hand came in contact with a broom behind him. He grabbed it and removed the brush end so that he was left with a long wooden stick.

"_It's not quite the same as Loewemon's lance," _he thought to himself as his grip tightened, _"but it'll have to do."_

Kouichi exited out of his hiding and cautiously made it into the hallway. What he didn't know is that Grizzlymon was waiting for him. As soon as Kouichi passed by the other hallway Grizzlymon appeared from behind the corner and began to stalk him from behind. Grizzlymon got closer and closer until he was right behind him. As he lifted his claw ready to strike down his prey, Kouichi's fighter instincts kicked in and he took his wooden staff and in one move collided it with the side of Grizzlymon's head knocking him away from the force of the blow. Kouichi immediately bolted down the hall away from the beast, but Grizzlymon soon chased after him. Kouichi glanced back for a second to see the bloodthirsty bear chasing him. He quickly made a sharp turned an entered an empty conference room. Grizzlymon nearly slid past it but followed after him. The bear entered the room licking his chops hungrily.

"Good Digimon," Kouichi said over the beast's growls, "can't we discuss this?" Grizzlymon didn't even acknowledge his words and lifted his claw to slash the boy. Kouichi was able to dodge the attack. "Yeah, didn't think that would work," he retorted continuing to dodge attacks. He rolled under a table to dodge again and lifted to table with all his strength and slammed it into Grizzlymon knocking him down successfully. Kouichi then ran out of the room before the bear could get up. He closed the door to the room trapping the Digimon inside. He knew it wouldn't last as he felt the pounding of the Digimon against the door trying to break the door down. Again he bolted back towards the room where Hiroshi was waiting.

Hiroshi was genuinely surprised when an exhausted Kouichi appeared in the doorway of his old office. "Kouichi! What happened?!" he asked running up to boy trying to hold him up.

"There's a vicious Digimon in the building. I barely got away," he replied trying to catch his breath, "have you tried to contact the others?"

"There no cell signal anywhere in the building," Hiroshi said shaking his head.

"Shit," Kouichi said in a quiet breath, "Alright, let's just find J.P and get out of here." Hiroshi agreed and they left the room.

* * *

J.P was making his way thru the halls still carrying the wounded guard on his back. He felt out of breath. Then the sounds of snarls reached his ears. He looked up to see Grizzlymon appear from another hallway. The beast saw him and the two stared at each other. Grizzlymon started making his way towards the boy and J.P started stepping back slowly. He knew he couldn't possibly get away fast enough while he still carried the guard. It looked like this was the end for him.

"J.P!" Grizzlymon turned his head in the direction of the yell only to be greeted by Kouichi's wooden stick hitting him hard on the side of his head. J.P had never been so happy to see him in all the time that he has known him. Hiroshi rushed to J.P's side helping him lift the guard off his back and propping him up against a wall. Kouichi took a fighter stance against the bear and began swinging his staff at him, landing a few successful strikes. Grizzlymon finally had enough and grabbed the staff in his mouth after another swing. He swung Kouichi to the floor breaking the staff in half with his teeth. He then pressed his weight on Kouichi's chest and his claws began digging into his flesh as Kouichi screamed in pain. J.P saw this and tackled Grizzlymon off his friend sending them both rolling down the hallway floor a ways.

J.P got up first and began taunting the bear, "Hey why don't you come after me. I've got more meat on my bones," he finished and then started running down the hall. He once again came across the door to the basement. He ran down the stairs with Grizzlymon not far behind. As J.P reach the bottom of the stairwell, Grizzlymon came up from behind and head butted him hard against his back sending him flying up and on one of the generators and tumbling over it landing on the other side. He coughed up a little blood while trying desperately to stand but winding up just leaning up against the generator. Sparks of electricity came out of the now busted generator. He heard Grizzlymon slowly approaching his location as though he was just enjoying the feeling of toying with his prey. _"Think! Think" _he thought to himself frantically, _"There has to be some way out of this. I can't die here! I won't die!"_ he then noticed a small source of light coming out of the pocket of his jacket. He reached in and pulled the device he was toying with earlier today. Then the light around the machine began to glow brighter and the form became that of his familiar yellow and blue D-Tector. A smiled formed on his face. "Looks like I'm not dying today after all," he said to himself and then scanned the data around his hand.

"SPIRIT SYNCHRONIZATION"

Grizzlymon saw the bright light appear from behind the generator and stopped in his tracks. Then, after the light disappeared, he saw the generator being lifted off the ground and thrown at sending him back against the wall. Grizzlymon regained his balance and looked at the mighty warrior that now stood in front of him. J.P had regained the spirit of Beetlemon. J.P's muscle had expanded to top physical form and his eyes were now a dark green color. His torso was covered in dark blue and yellow armor and dark blue armor shoulder pads. Both of his arms had large armor gauntlets that extended up his lower arm and he had fingerless glove on which had brass knuckles sewn into the fabric. He was wearing and pair of brown camouflage pants with armor knees pads, each one bore the symbol of thunder, and he was wearing steel toed combat boots. His face wore a simple mask that covered his mouth and nose only and that was strapped securely around his head.

Grizzlymon snarled at his opponent. J.P arched one of his eyebrows at the bear and began taunting him with his hand motioning him to charge at him. Grizzlymon complied and ran towards his opponent. He raised his claw to strike him but J.P dodged and countered with a punch to his face. Grizzlymon remained standing on his two hind legs and landed a blow back at the warrior. Back and forth the two swapped blows like two boxers fighting a match. In one attack they both hit each other at the same time sending them both back a bit. Grizzlymon roared at the warrior and J.P narrowed his eyes back at him.

"Let's finish this," he said thru his mask and began charging electrical energy in his clenched fist. Grizzlymon charged at him in full speed. J.P remained perfectly still as the beast came at him and continued channeling electricity into his punch. As soon as Grizzlymon reached him, J.P performed a clean uppercut to the bear's jaw and was sent flying backwards landing on the ground still twitching from the electrical surge given off from the punch. His data stream appeared around him and J.P absorbed it then returned to his regular form. J.P bent over slightly and placed his hands on his knees. He was panting heavily and sweat dripped from his face onto the floor. But after all that happened, his face formed a smile as he looked down at his D-Tector.

* * *

J.P stumbled out the building, making sure he wasn't seen by the cops that had arrived. He then saw Kouichi being treated for his wounds by a paramedic. He quickly made it over to him and Hiroshi, who was standing over him, was the first to notice J.P's appearance.

"You alright, J.P?" he asked the young man.

"Yeah, don't worry," J.P replied, "what about you Kouichi?"

Kouichi looked up at his friend and smiled. "Just fine," he said gripping his bandaged shoulder a bit, "What happened to Grizzlymon?"

J.P snorted triumphantly, "He had the pleasure of getting his ass kicked by the warrior of thunder."

"So you got your spirit back. That's good," Hiroshi said with a smile.

"But I feel bad that we didn't find anything on the Digital portals or about who's behind it all," J.P said in a more serious tone, turning to face the old man.

"No we didn't," Hiroshi stated dryly, "but that just means we'll have to just continue with our investigation."

The two teens agreed and Kouichi stood up, "I say we head home. I don't know about you two but I'm exhausted," he stated while rubbing his injured shoulder.

"I agree, let's get out of here," J.P added

Hiroshi also nodded in agreement and the three headed back towards Hiroshi's car. They were no closer to discovering who was behind this whole mess, but it wouldn't deter them in any way.

**I actually had time to upload another chapter this quickly. Hallelujah! It'll probably never happen again….but maybe it will…who knows…yay! Please review as always!**


	8. Ch 7: Ice Cold

**I've noticed that as I have been writing these last couple of chapters that this story moves very much like a short cartoon series. Each chapter is written as though it were the next episode. Maybe it's just because I take a lot of creative influences from the animes and cartoons I've watched growing up. But I digress. Next chapter! **

**I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. **

ABC = speaking

_ABC = thoughts_

_Chapter 7: Ice Cold_

It was a Friday afternoon at the Shibuya school grounds and most of the students were in the courtyard enjoying their lunch break. In one area of the grounds, away from the kids, the scruffy-looking groundskeeper was walking towards the tool shed. He entered the shed and placed his toolbox on the table. He had just returned from fixing some of the school benches around the courtyard and desperately was looking for some peace and quiet. He sat down in his chair and leaned his head on his hand, propping it up with his elbow. He could have very easily drifted off into sleep but he then heard a noise behind him.

"I swear if this is some kind of prank," he said in a very agitated and threatening tone, "I'll make sure that you punks get expelled for sure," he turned around but there was no one there. The shed wasn't very big so there weren't many places for someone to hide.

"Hello?" he said his tone changing into that of confusion. He then stood up slowly and asked again, "Hello?" he then whipped his head to one corner of the shed. The sound of the wood rattling in the corner startled him. _"Probably another damn raccoon,"_ he figured and picked up a wrench from off the table and slowly walked over to the area. Cautiously he moved some of the wood planks out-of-the-way and raised his weapon ready for anything. He flung the wood away and to his surprise saw nothing behind them. He released the breath he was holding and lowered the wrench.

"Jeez, I'm starting to go crazy," he said aloud to himself while rubbing his face and neck, trying to calm down. It wouldn't help though as his body shivered when a cold chill hit his spine and then his entire body tensed at the sound of creaking behind him. He quickly turned around to see one of the shelves about to crush him. "Shit!" he cried out. Luckily he was able move out-of-the-way before he was crushed. He landed on the ground just a few inches away from where the shelf landed. His hand was clutching his racing heart and he was breathing heavily, taking in the dust that had arisen from the ground after the crash.

"Son of a bitch, how'd that happen?" He said between breaths. A sudden cackling laugh broke him of his thoughts. He frantically looked around the room until he finally looked up and his eyes grew wide with fright. From the ceiling, a ghostly figure looked down upon him with a sinister smile. Bakemon could simply be described as ragged white sheet floating in the air, but he looked more gruesome with his jagged sharp teeth being shown off. The man scrambled off the floor in a panic and bolted out of the shed as fast as he could, letting out a few terrified shouts as he did. Bakemon quickly floated out of the shed after the man had left, snickering at his terror. The ghoul then flew high into the sky above the school grounds, out of sight. He floated around for a while before seeing his real targets. A gruesome smile appeared on the Digimon's face and then disappeared with the rest of him as he became invisible and lowered himself down to where the warriors were gathered.

* * *

The warriors were enjoying their lunch break as usual. Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and Tommy were running around playing a small game of soccer. J.P sat under a tree nearby watching the four teens, waiting for a tag-in, and not too far from him was Zoë, who was finishing some last-minute homework, and Anzu, who had fit in nicely with the rest of the group over the previous weeks. However, even though she was welcomed into the group she still felt as though she didn't really belong. She wondered why the warriors were so willing to accept her after she had kept her and her grandfather's knowledge of the Digital World a secret especially since she had known about their involvement before these attacks had begun. For some reason, she was mostly wondering about what Kouichi thought of her. She continued to watch the four boys playing their game. Zoë sat next to her with her head down, staring at her open textbook.

"Hey Anzu, how do solve this one problem?" she asked but then noticed that Anzu wasn't really listening, "Anzu?" Zoë said trying to get her attention.

"What?" Anzu said breaking out of her daze, "I'm sorry Zoë did you ask me something?"

"You ok? You were staring off into space for a second," Zoë said with a friendly smirk.

"Sorry," Anzu replied in her quiet tone, "guess my mind was somewhere else."

"That's ok," Zoë replied back then looked back down at her textbook. There was a few seconds of silence before Anzu spoke again.

"Zoë, may I ask you something?" she stated facing her friend.

"Sure," Zoë brought her face back up to turn to her.

"Well it's just that I've been wondering," Anzu began, "why would you guys be so willing accept me into the group. After all, I knew all about the Digimon and you guys that I thought you all would be really suspicious of me. Especially since I was keeping secrets from everyone all that time," she finished with her head lowered.

Zoë couldn't help but sneak out a quiet huff, "That's what's bothering you?"

Anzu kept her head low and a warm smile appeared on Zoë's face. She closed her textbook and looked out at the boys playing soccer. "We don't blame you for keeping knowledge about the Digital World a secret," she said in calm tone, "After all, it's not so different from us keeping our adventures a secret even from our own families."

Anzu brought head up slightly and glanced at the girl from the side, "Still," Anzu started and eyes moved towards the boys, "I don't feel as though I really belong in the group. You guys are so close and it seems as though I'm just background," she finished in her own calm tone. Anzu was a very quiet and shy person to begin with so it was natural that she would feel a little left out from the close bond the Zoë and the others shared.

Zoë let out another quiet laugh then spoke again, "You think we were always like that. Believe me it took a while before we got along. When we all first met we could barely stand each other," Zoë said smiling remember their first adventure in the Digital World.

Anzu let out a rare laugh; "Really?" she asked turning her head towards Zoë.

"Yeah, but what do you expect when you put a group inexperienced kids in a wild environment together," she replied also laughing a bit, "We were so different from one another. Takuya was such a hot head, Tommy was a bit of a crybaby, I thought J.P was a real annoyance, Kouji was always so reserved and emotionless, and I'll even say that I had problems making friends because of my own attitude. However we all changed for the better and grew close over the experiences we had," she finished with her eyes at the ground as though lost in the memories.

"Sounds like quite the adventure you all had," Anzu said trying to imagine what it must have been like.

"If anything," Zoë started, "you remind me of how Kouichi was when we first met him."

Confusion spread across Anzu's face, "How so?"

"Well you know about how he was possessed by the corrupt spirit of darkness right?" Zoë asked and Anzu nodded a yes. Kouichi had mentioned it once to her before when she was asking him more about the spirits, "After Kouji and Takuya rescued him, he also wondered how we could trust him so easily after all the terrible things he had done. He was especially concerned about what his brother thought of him. Yet Kouji accepted him as his brother and after some time Kouichi became comfortable around us and found his place in our group. So don't worry, you'll find your place eventually," she said the last sentence with sincerity.

Anzu, after taking in all that Zoë said, looked back at the four teens. Her eyes locked onto Kouichi as he played. He was the first of the group to accept her and he helped the most in her studies of her grandfather's work. She found that in the time they had spent working together that she had grown a liking to him. Almost as though he could sense her gaze, Kouichi turned his head to see her. Their eyes met for a brief second before she turned her head away with a slight blush. Kouichi simply gave a small smile at her before his attention turned back towards his friends as Takuya yelled out.

"Ouch!" Takuya yelled as he fell to the ground. While going to kick the ball he instead stumbled over and landed on the ground with a thump. The other three snickered at their friend while the ball rolled over towards where J.P was sitting and he picked it up.

"Nice move," J.P said with an amused grin while Takuya stood back up and dusted himself off, "How you become the captain soccer team like that?"

"Sheer talent buddy," Takuya replied with confidence. J.P shook his head then rolled the ball back and Takuya stopped it with his foot.

"Well then," Kouji said to his friend, "let's see some of that talent."

Takuya smirked and kicked the ball at him. It was traveling pretty fast but Kouji was able to kick it back. The four continued their small game then Kouichi kicked the ball and Tommy went after it.

"I got it!" he said and kicked it towards Takuya. Tommy watched Takuya go after it then suddenly a cold shiver went up his spine and he swore he heard some quiet cackling. Takuya nearly reach the ball when it suddenly flew out of reach as though somebody had kicked it hard. Tommy went after it as traveled across the yard. It wasn't long before it hit someone. Unfortunately that someone was Renji. He was sitting on a bench playing with his phone when the ball collided hard with the back of his head. The blow was hard enough that it nearly knocked him off the bench.

"Oh crap," Tommy whispered to himself and stopped a few feet away from him. Renji turned around, still rubbing the back of his head, and his eyes darkened when he saw Tommy there.

"What gives Himi?" he said still glaring at the younger teen, "Do you find it easier to fight with my back turned?"

Tommy matched his glare with his own. After his experiences in the Digital World, Tommy had decided that he would never be intimidated by any type of bully ever again and Renji was no exception. "It was an accident," Tommy stated dryly, "not like it would take much to get the jump on you," he finished with a confident smirk.

"Is that some kind of challenge punk," Renji said thru his clenched teeth. Tommy was definitely not like the other lower classmen that Renji had tortured before. He was more confident and wasn't willing to show any sign of fear or intimidation. Renji had to admit to himself, Tommy was a worthy and enjoyable opponent. Tommy didn't reply to the statement but slightly stepped back. He really didn't want to fight him but he could tell that it was inevitable. By this point Takuya and the others were watching and could feel the tenseness in the atmosphere. J.P and the girls stood up to get a better view of what was going on while Takuya started to make his way towards the two.

"Let's see you back up your boast," Renji said and started going towards him. Tommy reacted quickly and kicked the ball under Renji's feet causing him to trip past him landing face first in the grass. Tommy couldn't help but let out a quiet snicker. Renji got up and glared at the boy then reached out and grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him up, "Why you little…"

"Enough Renji! Put him down!" Takuya yelled at him.

"Sorry Kanbara," he replied turning his head to see him while still holding Tommy up, "but the kid needs to learn to fight his own battles for once."

Tommy was trying to free himself of the older teen's grasp but Renji was much stronger than him. In a desperate act he then kneened him hard in his abs. Renji let out a grunt and released him causing him to fall to the ground. Renji clutched his sore abs and his rage filled glare rested down upon the young teen whose eyes were beginning to widen.

"That's it," Renji growled but before anything else could happen a different voice reached their ears.

"That is quite enough you two," a stern female voice said. The two looked to the side to see a teacher standing before them.

"M…Ms. Watanabe," Renji said with a look on his face that read 'oh shit'. Tommy also stood up to greet the teacher.

"Mr. Himi, Mr. Nomura I assume you both know our punishments for fighting on school grounds," she stated calmly.

"Yes ma'am," Tommy said to her in an almost apologetic tone. Renji also gave her a small nod.

"Good, then I expect to see you both after school today to serve detention," she said then began to walk away then she turned back for a moment, "I'll also be contacting both of your parents as well," she then continued to walk away but then was stopped by Takuya.

"Wait ma'am," he said hurriedly, "Renji started this. I don't think Tommy should be punished as well."

"I'm sorry Takuya," she replied with a sigh, "but Tommy also became a part in the fight and I can't allow his actions to go unpunished," she then gave him a kind smile and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know he's your friend but you can't always be there to look after him. He has to take responsibility for his own actions," she then walked away from him. Takuya let out a heavy sigh and then walked towards Tommy. Renji had already scoffed off by this point.

"Sorry kid," Takuya said to him. Tommy shrugged but still looked a bit down.

"It's alright," he replied, "I did kinda push Renji a bit too far, so I guess I sort of deserve it."

"You did do a great job standing up to him though," Tommy turned to see Kouji standing behind him with the ball tucked under his arm.

"Yeah, thanks," Tommy said to him while rubbing his neck, "Renji just pushes me to my limit that I just can't stand it sometimes. I guess I couldn't take any more and decided to push back."

Takuya came up and ruffled the boy's hair, "Well if asked me he deserved it. Just don't let him kill you while in detention," Takuya said jokingly.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," Tommy said chuckling. His two friends laughed a bit as well and then the three started to head back towards the others who were waiting for them. Tommy then stopped suddenly behind the two older teens. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw some sort of ghostly creature hiding behind a wall. As quickly as he noticed it, the creature disappeared.

"Hey, was is it Tommy?" Kouji said turning to his friend. Tommy blinked a few times before he looked back.

"I thought I saw…" Tommy started and looked back at the wall then shook his head, "never mind it was nothing." Kouji and Takuya both shrugged then continued to walk towards the group. Tommy gave one last look towards the wall before following.

* * *

Tommy and Renji both sat in an empty classroom. It was the end of the day and they were waiting for the school to clear out and for Ms. Watanabe to arrive. After about thirty minutes of silence she finally appeared.

"Hello boys," she greeted them both. The two nodded their heads in acknowledgement, "First things first, hand me your cell phones." Both of the teens let out aggravated sighs but respectfully pulled out their phones and handed them to her. She place each one in one of her pockets. She then walked to her desk and pulled out a gum scraper.

"You two will be cleaning the classroom today," she stated to them. She then handed the scraper to Renji, "Mr. Nomura you will begin by scraping off the gum from underneath the desks," Renji sneered a bit then went to work. She then turned to Tommy, "Mr. Himi I would like to ask that you go and get some cleaning supplies from the supply closet. Here's the key," she finished holding the key out.

"Yes ma'am," Tommy replied then took the key and headed out the room and headed towards the supply closet.

He arrived and inserted the key to unlock it. He headed inside and started to gather what he needed. Just then he felt another chill go thru his body, similar to the one he felt earlier that day. He was breathing hard and he was surprised when he could clearly see his breath.

"W…Whatever you are, just c…come out," he said his voice trembling a bit. He heard distinct cackling and he backed up a bit towards the exit. Then the ghostly form of Bakemon appeared out of the wall in front of him.

"Scared young warrior?" the ghoul said in his creepy voice.

"A little," Tommy replied with a smile on his shaking face and placing his hand on a metal shelf next to him, "but I've faced worse Digimon than you," he cried boldly then with all his strength shoved the shelf down on top of Bakemon. He then ran out of the room while Bakemon wiggled himself free of the wreckage and followed him. Bakemon had lost the boy for second and looked frantically around the area. He then turned around and was surprised to see Tommy behind him smiling with a fire extinguisher in his hand.

"Surprise," Tommy said then blasted the Digimon with the stream of the foamy material. The substance continued to hit Bakemon in the face and he no choice but to retreat by fading thru the wall. Tommy let out a sigh of relief when the ghost disappeared

"Too close," he said in relief. He placed his hand on his pocket for his phone to contact the others but there was nothing there. _"Ugh, that's right Ms. Watanabe took my phone away,"_ he thought angrily to himself. Then sudden realization hit him. Ms. Watanabe and Renji were in danger with a Digimon still in the school. He ran as fast as he could back to the classroom.

Back at the classroom, Renji was still scraping gum off from under a desk and the Ms. Watanabe was looking at papers at her desk. Suddenly the once open classroom door slammed shut. This got the teacher's attention and she got up and walked to it. She tried to open it but she found that it had somehow locked itself. Renji stuck his head out from his place under the desk to see what was going on.

Tommy had arrived just as the door slammed shut. Hearing the teacher's shouts Tommy decided to try to head outside to find another way in. _"No! No! No!" _he shouted inside his head

"What is this? Hello?" Ms. Watanabe said while jiggling the door.

"What's wrong? I thought we would have a little fun," a sinister voice called out. She backed up in terror as Bakemon rose from the floor in front of her. She was shaking uncontrollably as the ghost started going towards her. Then a desk collided with the side of his head. Renji had picked it up and hurled it at him.

"Your right, that was fun," Renji said with smirk though he was terrified as well.

"Damn humans," Bakemon said angrily. Then two dark purple hands extended from his sheets and grabbed the two and slammed them against the far wall pinning them to it.

Tommy had just reached one of the windows leading to the classroom and saw the two being choked to death by the ghoul. Tommy reacted quickly and with the extinguisher still in his hand used it to smash the window open and jumped thru. He then took the item and collided it with Bakemon. Bakemon released his victims and they collapsed onto the floor unconscious. The ghost retaliated by grabbing him by his shirt and they both crashed thru the remaining window. Tommy dropped the extinguisher in the process. Bakemon let him fall to the ground outside causing him to be cut up by the glass that was scattered on the grass. Tommy propped himself up on his elbows while Bakemon laughed at him from above.

"Dammit, what now?" Tommy asked himself with his eyes clenched shut. He was still panting hard as he contemplated his next move ignoring the feeling of blood dripping from various parts of his body. He opened his eyes slowly and then noticed something peculiar. He could still see his breath. He figured that the chills were produced by the phantom Digimon but maybe it was something else. He closed his eyes, put his hand in front of his mouth, concentrated hard, and took a deep breath in. He let it out and ice crystals formed from his breath into his hands. The crystals quickly formed and shaped into that of his old D-Tector. He opened his eyes and the frost covered object thawed to reveal the green and light blue device. He smiled then stood up and looked up towards Bakemon who could now see the device in his hand.

"No!" the ghost cried angrily

"Oh, yeah," Tommy replied with confidence and scanned the data around his hand.

"SPIRIT SYNCHRONIZATION!"

Tommy felt his clothes being torn away to be replaced by his new wardrobe and it felt as though his eyes changed from the usual green to a dark brown. An armor like vest covered his torso and he had steel armor guards on both of his shoulders. He wore olive-green combat pants and black combat boots. Kumamon's blaster rested nicely strapped to his back for easy access. On his head he wore Kumamon's familiar headband which, instead of a bear head symbol on it, now bore the symbol of ice and red paint formed lines like Kumamon's under his eyes.

Tommy continued his gaze at the Digimon. Bakemon then bolted down towards him in a blind fury. In an instant Tommy pulled out his blaster from behind his back and aimed it at the ghoul.

"**BLIZZARD BLASTER!"**

Multiple snowballs came out of the blaster and hit Bakemon directly in his face causing him to back up a bit. Bakemon countered by clenching his purple clawed hands into fist and stretched his arms out to strike him. Tommy was quick enough to dodge as they collided with the ground. Meanwhile, during all this, Renji had regained slight consciousness. His head was still pounding as he held it and he felt a little blood on his forehead. He saw Ms. Watanabe still unconscious next to him and he propped her up carefully against the wall. He then saw his phone sticking out of her pocket and grabbed it. He heard the sounds of a battle going on outside but couldn't move enough to stand up and see. He also didn't know where Tommy was but he decided that the kid could handle himself and quickly dialed the police.

Unbeknownst to him Tommy was still locked in battle with Bakemon. He continued to dodge attack and countering with his blaster. Then Bakemon got wise and used his claws to swipe at his arm knocking the gun painfully out of his hand. Bakemon grinned wickedly at this. Tommy thought quickly and took a big breath in. Bakemon charged at him and Tommy released his frost breath.

"**CRYSTAL FREEZE!"**

The frost hit the Digimon and began freezing in place. Just as his claws were about to reach Tommy's throat Bakemon froze solid. Tommy took his opportunity to strike. Ice formed around his fist and he delivered a strong punch to his face breaking him free of his icy prison and sending him a few feet back on the ground. Bakemon's data formed around him and Tommy scanned it quickly. He then returned to his regular form and began to catch his breath. The timing couldn't be more perfect as he heard the sounds of police sirens in the distance.

* * *

Police and paramedics looked over the three victims. Tommy then saw out of the corner of his eye Takuya's familiar car pull up in the parking lot.

"Tommy! Are you all right?" Takuya said worriedly as he stepped out of his car and saw his young friend covered in bandages.

"Yeah I'm fine. You got here kinda late though," Tommy replied walking up to his friend.

"The professor contacted me saying there was a Digimon at the school. It was just a little hard to get out of my house without my mom stopping me," Takuya said in good-humor.

"No need to worry," Tommy replied with a smile, "I was able to take care of it without a sweat."

"Nice job kid. You finally got your spirit back," Takuya said with a chuckle and the two bumped fists.

"Hey, Himi!" Renji called out from behind them. Tommy turned to face him and placed his hand over his pocket making sure that his D-Tector couldn't be seen.

"What do you want Renji?" Tommy asked dryly.

"Where exactly were you when that thing attacked us?" he asked curious about the young teen and his friends.

"Where do you think?" Tommy replied with a shrug, "I was hiding the whole time. What else could I do against that thing," he finished. Takuya was merely smiling behind him.

Renji stared hard at the boy before speaking again, "I swear there's something weird about you and your friends. I'm going to figure it out," Renji then turned to walk away but then stopped for a second and pulled something out of his pocket, "Oh yeah. Here's your phone back kid,' he then tossed phone behind his back and continued walking away. Tommy caught it his hand.

"Think we should worry about him?" Tommy asked Takuya.

"Renji's not a dumb guy," Takuya said while looking towards the direction he was walking, "But I don't think he's smart enough to figure everything out," he finished turning back towards the kid with a smile.

"You're probably right," Tommy said with a laugh.

"Come on I'll take you home. Your mom's probably worried sick," Takuya offered. Tommy accepted. He was tired and ready to head home. He followed Takuya to his car and they headed out. On the way Tommy nearly fell asleep with his D-Tector clenched firmly in his hand and a smile on his face.

**Got it done! Hey guys I have a bit of a challenge for you. Look at the last names of the characters I created in this chapter and in the previous ones. I didn't just make them up, there was a reason I chose them. If you can figure out the reason post it in a review and I'll tell you if you're right when I post the next chapter. Good luck: D **


	9. Ch 8: Yin & Yang

**Last but certainly not least, Kouichi gets his spirit! Hooray! God I'm tired from all the writing and we're not even half way thru this story. **

**Anyway… I do not own Digimon or any of the characters, only the ones I make up.**

ABC = Speaking

_ABC = Thoughts_

_Chapter 8: Yin & Yang_

The dark man sat on his throne contemplating hard about his next move. Five of the six warriors had already regained their spirits over the course of a few weeks. The only one that remains now is the warrior of darkness. The man grew a little nervous. He had been watching the warriors as they had repeatedly defeated every one of his Digimon servants that he had sent to attack. The warriors were strong, he realized that. In fact they were stronger than he anticipated. Perhaps now was the time to weaken their strength by weakening their numbers. As the man continued to ponder he did not notice his servant, LadyDevimon, walking into the chamber.

"Master," she said in a calm tone, "you seem troubled. What is it?"

Her master opened his eyes to give a wide-eyed gaze at his pawn. "It is nothing," he finally said after a few moments of silence, "What is it you want?" he finished in an annoyed tone.

"I…I'm came to give an update on the collection of the dark data," she replied stuttering a bit. She tried desperately to hide it but she had to admit that she feared this human at times. Especially when he was at his most angered or frustrated. She feared his madness that came with the emotions.

"Only you came?" the man said. He leaned forward so that he rested his chin on his enclosed hands and propping his elbows on his knees. "Where are Beelzemon and MadLeomon?" he finished continuing his intense gaze upon the she-devil.

"I left those two to continue observing the Vilemon as they work," she replied, "It appears that we are getting closer to gathering enough of the dark data for your plans." It wasn't long after the man had first discovered the Digital World that he found a pool of dark energy within the dark gate itself. Upon further study, he found vast quantities of dark data leftover from defeated evil Digimon. Including Lucemon's data.

This pleased the man but it didn't show. He lowered his head a little, obviously he was still thinking about the warriors. LadyDevimon then spoke again, "The news doesn't please you?" she wondered.

The man's eyes shifted back towards her. "No, it does," he said in a calmer tone, "however it is the warrior's progress that doesn't bode well with me," he eyes grew darker at the mention of the warriors.

"I thought you said that the warrior's interference wouldn't halt our plans," she replied her voice raising a bit.

"They won't!" the man snapped back at her and she stepped back a little. The man stood up from his seat and began walking down the stairs that led to the throne. "But I have been keeping a close eye on them these past weeks," he continued. LadyDevimon stepped out-of-the-way as her master walked past her. "I'll even admit I did not expect them to be as strong as they've become. With each child regaining their spirit they become stronger as a whole," the man finished not even looking at his servant.

"If that's the case, then what do we do about them?" LadyDevimon asked hesitantly.

"Right now only one has yet to regain his power. The former warrior of darkness," he stated pressing his fist against his brow. His frustration began to rise as he continued, "I've been too lenient in my attacks against the warriors. Perhaps we should try a more straight forward action."

"Are you considering Beelzemon's earlier suggestion about going and killing the boy by our own hands?" she questioned.

The man lowered his fist and crossed his arms at the thought. He then spoke, "It appears that is the case," he was silent for a moment then he smiled and turned to face LadyDevimon, "Very well then…You will go to the human world, find the remaining warrior and kill him yourself."

"M...m…me!" LadyDevimon stated utterly shocked at his command.

"Problem?" her master asked completely calm.

"I…I don't understand sir. Why not send Beelzemon instead?" she suggested, "It was his idea in the first place and he's already itching for a fight with the warriors himself. Plus I'd rather see his demise by warrior's hands than my own," she said the last line quietly to herself.

"Beelzemon is strong, but his cocky and arrogant attitude will prevent him from thinking strategically against the warriors. He'll be of more use later in our plans," he replied said with a sly smile. He chuckled as he saw his servant's fear that was apparent in her eyes, "Are you afraid of thought of your own defeat?" the man asked darkly still smiling.

"Well…um…" LadyDevimon nervously stuttered, "I…it's just that you already said that the warriors were strong and they've already defeated all the other Digimon we've sent with ease. Of course I would be a little nervous sir."

The man chuckled slightly and began walking towards her, "There is a simple way to avoid defeat," he continued walking until his face was right above hers. She fearfully looked into his crazed eyes as he spoke again. "You don't lose," he said in a raspy tone with his eyes glaring darkly down at her.

"But…" she tried to respond but couldn't as he wouldn't let her.

"If you don't lose then you won't die. It's as simple as that," he finished then walked towards a stone table in the middle of the room. On the table were the man's tools and inventions that he would make in his spare time. He picked up one of his portal devices and tossed it to LadyDevimon who caught it. "Once the job is done, return here to inform me on the details," he said then walked back to his throne and sat down.

"I still don't think I'm right for this task. Maybe it should be Beelzemon or even MadLeomon," she pleaded.

Her master looked down at her with anger in his eyes, "This is no longer a request LadyDevimon," He stated coldly, "This is now a demand. You will kill the remaining warrior and anyone else that gets in the way then you will return here once he's dead. Now prepare yourself and leave within the hour."

LadyDevimon thought about her options and realized that there was no use in arguing further with him. She only nodded her head in agreement and walked out of the chamber.

* * *

The last bell rang, marking the end of another school day. Kouji and Kouichi walked out of their final class and headed to their lockers. As they were gathering their belongings J.P walked up next to them.

"Hey guys," J.P said to them.

"Oh hey J.P," Kouichi said closing his locker door, "You look like you just woke up," he finished chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, well that's what a hour-long English lecture will do to you," J.P replied repressing a small yawn, "Anyway, the gang's heading over to Takuya's house after school today. You two coming too?" he asked.

"Sorry, not today," Kouichi replied.

"How come?" J.P asked.

"I'm going home with Kouichi to visit my mom after school," Kouji stated after closing his locker. The brothers lived pretty far away from each other so they would often visit the others family at least every other week.

"Alright then," J.P replied, "I'll tell Takuya that when I meet up with him later."

The conversation was cut short when the three heard some sort of commotion from another hallway. The three teens hurried towards the scene as the sound of loud bangs and crashes of lockers echoed thru the halls. They rounded the corner and saw Lucas there beating up another victim. A few other students had also gathered around to witness.

"What's going on?" Kouichi asked one of the students.

"The kid's a freshman," the student began, "He didn't have a clue about Lucas's rage problems. He started egging him on. I guess he just wanted to try to be the one to bring him down. As you can guess, Lucas accepted the challenge and began beating the crap out of him," he finished as the sound of the freshman being banged against the lockers brought them out of their conversation.

"Had enough twerp," Lucas said to his opponent with a cocky sneer as the kid fell to the floor.

The freshman looked up hesitantly. There was a small trickle of blood running from his nose and his left side of his face looked bruised and beaten. "Piss off Nishimura," the kid replied trying to hide his fear but failing to do so.

"Ooh, wrong answer," Lucas stated then delivered a brutal kick to the kid's stomach causing him to fall down on his side clutching his stomach in pain.

That was the final straw. J.P then pushed his way thru the crowd, "Did someone go to get a teacher?" he asked the student from earlier.

"Yeah we sent someone a little while ago," the student replied.

"Good," J.P responded then walked up to the two fighters, "Hey Lucas, that's enough!" he yelled at the junior shoving him away from the freshman.

"What the hell Shibayama! This doesn't involve you," Lucas angrily shouted back.

"He's just a freshman Nishimura, not a punching bag," J.P replied back. The crowd of students around them was shocked by J.P's boldness; none of them were brave enough to interfere. The brothers stood behind their friend ready to help when necessary. J.P then helped the freshman to his feet though he still had to lean up against the lockers to keep from falling back down.

"Doesn't matter," Lucas stated glaring daggers at senior, "The kid needs to learn his place. Heh, would you like to take his place instead," he taunted. Lucas saw everything and everyone as a challenge. His rage filled pride wouldn't let him turn away from a good fight.

J.P stared back making sure to show no emotion towards him. "I not going to fight you Lucas. There's no need to," J.P stated dryly.

"Scared big guy?" Lucas taunted clenching his fists. Kouji tried to step forward to intervene but his brother held him back.

"*sigh* No I just don't feel the need to prove myself against someone like you," J.P simply stated. The statement made Lucas boil with more rage. No one talked down to him. He was ready to lash out at him when a hand took a firm hold of his shoulder.

"That's quite enough Nishimura,"

He turned to see the vice principal behind him. "Damn," Lucas whispered to himself.

"Another fight," the vice principal said shaking his head, "I'm sick of it. This time you're heading for expulsion. Come with me," he finished.

Lucas glared back at J.P. "We'll finish this another time Shibayama," he said with a menacing sneer.

"To my office, Mr. Nishimura!" the vice principal stated sternly. Lucas complied and walked away. "School is over! The rest of you go home!" he shouted to the rest of the students then walked to his office. The halls began to empty and the freshman turned to J.P and thanked him and walked off as well.

Kouji walked up to the still motionless J.P. "You just pissed off the worst person in the entire school," he said with slight humor.

J.P let out a slight groan before speaking, "Great, what exactly was I thinking?"

"You did right stopping him," Kouichi stated, "However you did sort of set yourself up for doom from the beginning. Lucas doesn't kid when he says you're his next target."

"Thanks for the confidence," J.P said with a slight smile.

"Yeah well don't worry about it too much," Kouji said, "He won't be back for a while so I guess you're safe for now. Anyway, Kouichi and I gotta get going. Later," he finished with him and his brother walking off.

"See ya," J.P replied back then headed out himself.

* * *

A little while later, the brothers arrived at Kouichi's house. Kouji had arrived on his bike a little before Kouichi did in his car.

"Sheesh, you're such a slowpoke," Kouji joked with his brother as he stepped out of his car.

"Yeah well that's because I obey the law," Kouichi replied in the same joking manner, "Does dad and Satomi know about your reckless speeding?" he finished with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey, I haven't gotten a ticket yet. So I don't see a need for them to know and you better not go telling them either," Kouji finished with slight glare at his brother who only laughed.

"Whatever you say bro," he replied sarcastically then started walking up to the front door, "come on, mom's probably wondering what took us so…" he stopped mid-sentence and mid-stride as he looked behind him at the surrounding area. He nervously glanced around. A feeling had washed over him as though he could sense a dark energy heading towards them. It was like the same sixth sense he had when he encountered Grizzlymon a while back only much darker. The feeling of his brother's hand on his shoulder broke him from his trance.

"Hey, you alright?" Kouji asked concerned by his brother's actions. Kouichi shot a quick glance at him before returning his gaze to where it was before.

"I don't know," he replied hesitantly, "I've always had this sort of sixth sense that tell when something bad is about to happen."

Kouji understood what his brother was talking about. His own sharp sense often helped keep him alert especially now with the recent Digimon attacks. "So you can sense dark energy. Are we in some sort of danger at the moment?" Kouji questioned.

Kouichi shook his head vigorously then replied, "Forget about it. It was probably nothing," he said trying to hide his worry, "Let's just head inside," he finished pushing past his brother up to the door. Kouji continued to watch him worriedly.

"_Kouichi possessed the power of darkness, so it would make sense that he is able to sense any unusual dark energy," _Kouji thought to himself as he followed his brother, _"Maybe his spirit is trying to warn him about something,"_ his look of worry quickly changed to one of happiness as he was greeted by his mother, Yomoko Kimura.

"Kouji! Good to see you again," she said giving her son a loving hug.

"Hey mom," Kouji said returning the gesture. The three then sat around the dining room table for next half hour catching up and chatting like a real family would.

"Oh before I forget," Ms. Kimura said in the middle of the conversation, "Kouichi, Anzu called a little while before you two got here."

"R…really what did she want?" Kouichi asked ignoring his brother's amusing gaze and smile at him.

"She said she wanted to talk to you about some project you two are working on. She wants you to call her back," his mother told him.

"Ok I'll do that in a minute," he said.

"Better hurry," Kouji joked, "Don't keep the lady waiting…Ouch!" he finished as Kouichi kicked his shin from under the table. Kouji glared at his brother who was trying to suppress his smile. Yomoko chuckled at her two boys.

"Enough teasing Kouji," she stated with a smile, "after all Kouichi tells me you have your own crush related problems," she finished humorously. A prominent blush appeared on Kouji's face as Kouichi gave him his own cocky smile.

"Yeah, well…yeah," Kouji stuttered still blushing. Kouichi chuckled and then stood up from the table.

"I'll go call Anzu now," he stated and headed towards the kitchen for the phone leaving Kouji and his mother to talk. He walked a few feet away from them when suddenly a wave of pain entered his head. It felt like the same sensation from earlier only much worse. He placed a hand on the nearby counter top to keep him from falling while his other hand clutched the left side of his pain stricken head.

"Kouichi?!" Kouji said as he rose from his seat. Yomoko also stood up and ran up next to her son in a worried state.

"Kouichi what's wrong?!" she asked him as Kouji stood behind equally worried.

"Nothing," he replied. His sound strained, "It's just that my head is hurting real bad," he finished still clutching his throbbing head. In his mind he could faintly hear a low and familiar voice calling him. _"Loewemon?" _he wondered to himself.

Yomoko could feel her son's body tense up with pain. She then turned to Kouji and spoke, "Kouji, you stay here with him while see if I have any medicine for him," she told him.

"Ok," Kouji replied with a nod then watched as his mother walked upstairs towards the bathroom for the medicine.

As soon as he was sure that she couldn't hear them, he walked up to his brother to speak to him. "Is it the same as when you sensed something before?" he asked him in a very serious tone.

"Yes," Kouichi replied still with pain in his voice, "but this time it's worse. I think whatever I sensed before is even closer now."

"Is it some kind of dark energy?" Kouji asked considering his earlier hypothesis.

"Yeah," he replied as the pain was beginning to subside, "I think it might be…"

"Ahhhhh!" a loud shriek interrupted them.

"Mom!" Kouji realized that it was another Digimon attack.

"Go! I'll be there shortly!" Kouichi commanded his brother. Kouji quickly complied as he raced towards the direction of the scream. Kouichi followed soon after.

Yomoko stood paralyzed in the hallway as what she could only describe as some sort of witch stood before her. LadyDevimon smiled menacingly at the terrified woman.

"I apologize for the intrusion," she said wickedly, "But if you just tell me where the warrior of darkness is then no harm will come to you."

"I…I don't know who you're talking about," Yomoko replied fearful tears nearly falling from her eyes. LadyDevimon began to grow impatient.

"Then you're of no use to me!" she raised her crimson red claws to strike the still frozen woman down. Just before her swipe reached her, Yomoko was pulled back by her son, Kouji.

"You!" LadyDevimon snarled at the boy. Within a second Kouji's clenched his fist, white energy formed around it and he effectively collided it with LadyDevimon's face. She fumbled back a bit but never lost her footing. She glared back at the boy. _"I didn't expect the warrior of light to be here as well. This will complicate things a bit," _she thought angrily to herself.

Yomoko watched from behind completely stunned by her son's fierceness toward the she-devil. She had also slight noticed a little bit of the white energy that formed around his fist when he struck the witch. She then felt Kouichi pulling her back down the stair. She quickly followed him down.

"Kouichi, who is that woman? What does she want? Why is your brother fighting her?" she flooded him with questions that Kouichi couldn't answer. He looked away from her conflicted about what he should tell her. "Please answer me!" she exclaimed firmly grasping her son's shoulders.

"It's…hard to…explain mom," he calmly replied still looking away from her. Yomoko looked at her son with confusion. Then both flinched as the sound of Kouji crashing thru the stairs into the living room surprised them. Kouji quickly stood back up though still stumbling a bit as he did.

"Kouji!" Kouichi cried out but then stepped back still protecting his mother as LadyDevimon flew down in front of the light warrior.

"Your presence here wasn't anticipated," she said to her victim. Kouji glared daggers back at her. His face was already covered with the scratches and marks of battle. "Perhaps we should take this battle outside," she declared and then she grabbed him by his throat and crashed them both thru one of the windows into the backyard. Kouji painfully collided with the ground while LadyDevimon kept her firm grip around his neck.

"Killing both you along with your brother will make my master even more pleased," she stated down at her struggling victim.

"Get…off!" Kouji yelled at her. His eyes then glowed a bright white and lasers shot out from them directly at her. She released her grasp as she was launched off of her captive. Kouji then stood along with LadyDevimon and he glared fiercely at her.

"You made a mistake attacking my family," he stated to her pulling out his D-Tector as he did, "Now you'll pay," he finished scanning the data around his hand transforming into his spirit form. He pulled out his blade ready to battle.

"We'll see child," she smiled confidently and lunged her claws at him. Kouji blocked her sharp nails with his blade then pulled out his other blade to swipe at her. LadyDevimon swiftly avoided the sword. Kouji raced at her and began swinging both of his blades at her simultaneously. She blocked every one of his slashes with her claws as the sounds of clashing metal pierced the air.

Kouichi and his mother were still inside the house hearing the sounds of battle outside. Yomoko was scared for her sons but still curious about what they knew about this she-devil. Kouichi was still beside hear, equally worried about his brother. Angered thoughts towards LadyDevimon appeared in his mind and with them also the pain returned. He didn't acknowledge the pain though. In fact he felt as though he finally understood what it really was. It was the power of darkness returning to his body. The power he once received from all his anger and sadness in the Digital World. He knew what he had to do.

"Mom," he finally spoke, "Stay here, I'm going to help Kouji."

"What? I won't endanger both of my sons against that witch," she snapped back at him while holding him back.

"Please, we have to stop her," he pleaded with her still keeping is calm demeanor.

"Why?!" she asked him and Kouichi's eyes widened, "Just tell me why it has to be you and your brother who has to stop her and I'll let you go," she finished calming down a bit. Kouichi was silent. He still heard sounds of the battle outside. Seeing that there was no other option, Kouichi finally gave in.

"Alright," he said with a heavy sigh, "If you let me go I promise that both Kouji and I will tell you everything. Now please let me help him," he finished. Yomoko looked at her son and saw how his eyes were desperately pleading with her.

"Ok," she finally said releasing her grip, "go." Kouichi gave her a thankful nod and head towards the battle scene. Yomoko stayed put as her son requested and prayed that her sons would be safe.

Kouichi rushed outside to see his powered up brother still fighting the Digimon. They continued to swap blows at each other then LadyDevimon lunged once again at Kouji. Kouji decided to try to end this now. Using one of his blades he pushed her claws away from him and swiftly used his other blade to slash at her. LadyDevimon tried to dodge it by jumping away but the blade still ended up slightly slash across her abdomen. Kouji smiled at his slight victory.

"You insolent human!" LadyDevimon exclaimed clutching her wound. She then prepared to launch her next attack at the warrior.

"**DARKNESS WAVE!"**

She summoned swarms upon swarms of bat-like creatures that sped towards the warrior. Kouji tried his best to defend himself but each bat felt like a bullet hitting his skin. The swarms effectively knocked him back and down on the ground. The swarm subside to show Kouji trying to stand back up but LadyDevimon took her opportunity and slash him from behind with her claws. Kouji yelled with pain as he fell forward on the ground.

"LadyDevimon!" Kouichi shouted at her stepping into view. He had finally had enough of watching his brother being beaten by this she-devil.

"Ah," she replied turning to acknowledge him, "so you've finally come out of hiding. Are your prepared to die now," she taunted him holding up her glistening blood-red claws. Kouichi sneered at her.

"Not yet," he replied confidently, "Hey, bro can you still fight?" he called out nervously to Kouji.

"Don't be stupid," LadyDevimon glanced over her shoulder and saw the light warrior beginning to stand, "Of course I can," Kouji stated between grunts.

"Good," Kouichi said with a smirk.

"Do you think you'll actually win?" LadyDevimon mocked hiding her nervousness. Kouichi never broke his intense gaze as shadows began forming around his hand. They swirled and began forming a shape in his hand. The shadows disappeared and revealed his black and gray D-Tector.

"No," LadyDevimon growled as she saw the device in his. Kouichi merely smiled and scanned the data around his other hand.

"SPIRIT SYNCHRONIZATION!"

Kouichi felt the dark energy of Loewemon course thru his veins once again. His muscles expanded to top form and his eyes switched from a deep blue to crimson red. Dark gray and gold armor covered his entire torso. The plate was shaped in a way to resemble Kouichi's muscled chest underneath and on his shoulders were two shoulder plates formed to look like lion heads with golden eyes. His lower arms wore gray and gold gauntlets that went up to his elbows and black skin-tight gloves which had steel knuckles attached to them. His left forearm bore a bright red crystal which summoned forth his shield. His lower half was also covered in the armor. The dark armor covered his waist down to his feet but his lower leg guards stuck out a little more. A metal headband, which bore the symbol of darkness, was tied around his forehead and his shadow lance was strapped nicely to his back.

Kouichi still kept his intense crimson gaze upon the she-devil. LadyDevimon trembled with both fear and anger. _"No!" _she thought angrily to herself, _"This wasn't supposed to happen. The master will be furious."_

Kouichi didn't waste another second as he took hold of his lance and charged at LadyDevimon. She reacted quickly and defended herself with her claws. The loud metal clang pierced the air as they collided.

"Kouji, now!" Kouichi shouted at his brother. LadyDevimon heard the light warrior run up behind her. Quickly she kicked Kouichi in his abdomen to push him away and turned to face the other warrior. She managed to block him just in time but she was still trapped. Kouichi took his staff and hit her directly in her stomach sending her tumbling down on the ground. She coughed up a bit of blood before she stood again.

"This won't change a thing," she declared as she stared down the two warriors, "your death is still imminent."

"Really? Doesn't look that way to us," Kouji stated dryly.

"We can end this now," Kouichi declared stepping forward a little, "but first I want you to tell us about your master and what you're planning exactly."

LadyDevimon merely chuckled. "What makes you believe I'll tell you anything?" she scoffed. She then lunged at the two. She repeatedly swiped at the warriors. The warriors did their best to deflect every one of her attacks but still wound up a few cuts and scratches on the bodies. Kouji deflected another attack while Kouichi thrust-ed his lance at her. LadyDevimon avoided the attack and then thrust-ed her own claws at him. Kouichi used his staff to halt her attack before she reached his throat.

"I simply was instructed to come here and kill you. Nothing more. I cannot go back a failure," LadyDevimon stated pushing forward her claws to try to pierce his neck. Kouichi strained to keep the claws away as they got closer. LadyDevimon smiled wickedly at the boy's strain. She didn't notice the Kouji was hurrying to his brother's aid. Using the butt of his blade, he struck LadyDevimon's head on the side launching her away from her victim. The strain was relieved from Kouichi's body as he began to regain his breath.

"You alright," Kouji asked.

"Yeah," Kouichi said still a little breathless. Kouji turned his attention back to LadyDevimon.

"Takuya had mentioned to me that whoever behind this was human," he stated matter-of-factly to her. LadyDevimon's attention perked up at his comment. "Does he hope to revive Lucemon somehow?" he questioned.

"Don't be foolish," she replied back chuckling as she did, "Lucemon is long gone. You and comrades made sure of that. We plan to become even more powerful than he ever was, no matter which world we reside in. We'll rule them both."

Kouji's eyes widened at her explanation. "That's insane and so is your master," Kouji growled thru his clenched teeth. LadyDevimon grew furious at the insult.

"Silence!" she exclaimed launching another darkness wave at the two. Kouichi stepped in front of his brother. The bright red crystal on his wrist lit up and his shield appeared. The shield effectively repelled the swarms of bats as Kouji took cover behind him pressing his back against Kouichi's. The swarm subsided and now the warriors decided to end this. Kouichi lowered his shield as dark shadows formed in his hands. Kouji also began charging up the laser on his wrist.

"**SHADOW METEOR!" "HOWLING LASER!"**

The attacks raced towards LadyDevimon with a direct hit. She tried to block but failed. Though the powers of light and darkness are opposite in form, when the brothers use them together they become an unstoppable force. The attack sent LadyDevimon flying backwards and landing on the ground painfully. She felt her data begin to disappear. She was close to defeat and she knew it. An overwhelming sense of fear and humiliation came over her. She wasn't about to die at the hands of these children. She strained to look up. She saw the warriors looking down at her with victory in their eyes.

"We'll finish this another time warriors," she said as she stood up. She then took out the portal device that her master had given her. Kouichi eyes widened.

"You're not getting away!" Kouichi shouted after seeing the device. He and Kouji rushed to try and stop her but it was too late. LadyDevimon pushed the button and a portal appeared before her. The brothers stopped in their tracks shielding their eyes from the bright light and intense breeze that the portal emanated. LadyDevimon jumped thru the portal and it closed behind her. As the bright light subsided, the brothers saw that she had escaped. The two returned to the regular forms. They felt both victory and defeat at the same time.

"She got away," Kouji snarled. Kouichi let out a disgruntled sigh also.

"Kouji. Kouichi," a voice came from behind them. The two turned around to see that their mother had walked outside after the battle had ended. She looked worriedly upon her scratched up sons.

"Mom," Kouichi said quietly. Yomoko let out a slight sigh before she spoke again.

"I think it's time for you two to start explaining," she said in a much calmer tone.

"Well…uh," Kouji tried to speak but Kouichi stopped him.

"Ok," he said, "As promised, we'll tell you everything," he finished calmly. Kouji looked at his brother in surprise and his brother looked back. Kouji could tell by his brother's expression that they had no choice and he complied.

Yomoko sat at the kitchen table along with her sons. She listened intently as her sons told her all about the Digital World and the Digimon. They told her about how they and their friends were chosen five years ago to possess the power of the six legendary warriors. They told her about the friends they had made in the Digital World as well as the enemies. They explained how they and their friends defeated both Cherubimon and Lucemon in order to save the worlds. They also told her about how they had first met in the Digital World, when they first discovered that they were twins. When they finished their explanation Yomoko spoke.

"So these creatures that the news has been discussing these past weeks, they are in fact the Digimon," she questioned them both.

"Yes," Kouichi answered, "Someone has been sending these evil Digimon to attack us. It's the same master that LadyDevimon also serves. Myself, Kouji, and the others have been working hard to stop them and figure out who's behind this and what they're planning," he finished.

Yomoko thought for a moment before speaking again. "Anzu. Is she also involved in this?" she asked remembering the girl's call earlier today. Kouichi's head lowered slightly.

"Yeah," Kouji answered for him, "She, along with her grandfather, have been helping us in trying to figure out the cause of all this." Yomoko sighed quietly and rubbed her temples with worry. Kouji saw that she wasn't entirely pleased with this news. "You don't approve of any of this do you?" he asked her nervously.

"What do you think?" she replied back a little agitated, "Of I course don't. Do you think I'm pleased with the idea of my son's endangering their lives against these…monsters? I'd rather see that you both stay far away from these things," she finished almost yelling. Kouji and Kouichi both had their heads lowered as she spoke avoiding all eye contact.

"However," their mother spoke again in a much calmer tone. Her son's heads shot up to look at her with wide eyes as she continued, "I know that you won't do such a thing. I saw your determination to defeat that Digimon earlier and that you feel that it is your duty to stop all this. So I'll accept this for now," she finished smiling at the two. The brothers smiled back.

"I'm guessing that both your father and Satomi don't know about any of this," she stated looking directly at Kouji.

"No they don't," he replied back at her, "Neither do any of the other parents."

"So you wish for me to also keep this a secret," she stated smiling at the boys.

"If you don't mind," Kouichi said almost jokingly.

"Alright then," she said with a sigh, "I promise that I won't tell anyone about this but you also have to promise me something. Promise me that you'll both look out for each other and keep each other safe."

The brothers nodded a yes at her and she hugged them both. The three then tried to return to the way things were before they were attacked. Kouichi, however, could not stop pondering the events that had taken place. Numerous unanswered questioned filled his mind. Who was LadyDevimon's master? What were they planning? How were they going to carry out their plans? What would happen next now that all the warriors have regained their powers?

* * *

Back in the Digital World, LadyDevimon stumbled back into her master's chamber still exhausted from her encounter with the warriors. He was standing hunched over at his stone table. Her master's back was facing her but he somehow knew she had arrived.

"You've returned," he said still not facing her. She stopped in her track fearful of how he might respond to what she had to say.

"Y…yes," she stuttered at first, "I'm sorry to tell you but I failed in eliminating the warrior. He has also regained his powers." Her master was silent for a minute and that made her nervous. He let out a long sigh and turned to face her. His eyes had an insane and furious look in them.

"So you basically ran away," he stated in an annoyed tone.

"Well…I," she tried to say but couldn't.

"I said come back when the job was done and you failed at this. You should have just let the warriors take your data," he shouted angrily at her as he grabbed hold of her throat. LadyDevimon was beyond scared of this man. He wasn't choking her but his grip was tight enough that she couldn't escape. After staring angrily at her for a few seconds he pushed her away and returned to leaning over his table.

"Leave," he commanded, "go back to overseeing the Vilemon along with Beelzemon and MadLeomon." LadyDevimon complied with his wish and left the room saying nothing else besides a quiet "yes sir" then her master was left alone with his thoughts. His left hand covered part of his face as though he was trying desperately to regain his sanity.

"Damn those children," he snarled angrily thru his teeth. He then began cackling an almost insane laugh. "I'm so close to my goals. I won't let them stop me. I will become the strongest being in both worlds. Then no one will be able to oppose me," he then broke into a fit of insane laughter as it echoed off the walls of his empty chamber.

**Phew, a lot a writing. Couple of quick things before you go.**

**I know that Lucas's and Solomon's last names sound similar. They are in no way related. Just getting that out there.**

**Shout out to teslaman. You were so close in guessing the reason for why I chose my characters last names. Their last names actually are those of the original Japanese voice actors of the original show. For example, Anzu's and her grandfather's last name belong to Kouichi's original voice actor. Fun little trivia I added to my story.**

**I also know that the dark pool I mentioned is similar the dark ocean from Digimon Zero Two. I just felt as though they didn't use that idea at all so I'm trying to incorporate it into my story. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I'm getting really excited as I'm continuing this story. Please review, I live off of them.**


	10. Ch 9: Blazing Phoenix

**So now all the warriors have regained their spirits. But what would happen once they regain the power of the beast spirits? I say we find out!**

**I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.**

ABC = Speaking

_ABC = Thoughts_

_Chapter 9: Blazing Phoenix_

"Where are your so called trump cards Beelzemon? I'm growing impatient!" LadyDevimon shouted at her fellow Digimon. She continued to pace back and forth in front of their stone fortress. Beelzemon casually sat on a broken column watching the she-devil with an amused grin.

"Patience is a virtue you know," he stated to her while chuckling, "MadLeomon should be back any second now." LadyDevimon stopped and turned to face him.

"I don't see how this plan will work better than any of the others," she stated matter-of-factly.

"The other Digimon the master sent had no true killer instincts," Beelzemon explained, "Sure, they were ferocious and strong in their own way but still they don't compare to the ferocity of a true dark Digimon like us. This time I'm sending out truly wicked Digimon straight from the realms of the dark gate and I'm not sending just one," he finished with a cocky smile.

"One or one-hundred, it doesn't matter," she rebutted, "I assure you the warriors will be able to defeat your pawns."

"You really must have more faith in me LadyDevimon. I could've gone with plan B and send you to fight them again. That way I wouldn't have to listen to your constant bitching," he finished in a harsher tone. LadyDevimon was about to snap back at him when a growling behind her silenced her. She turned to be greeted by their demonic beast companion, MadLeomon.

"You're back MadLeomon," Beelzemon said to the undead lion as he leapt off the column and walked towards the beast, "Did you bring what I asked?" MadLeomon growled reassuringly and tugged the two chains he held in his hands. Attached to them were two ferocious Devidramon thrashing about in the chains around their necks. The two demonic dragons thrashed and pulled at the chains trying to fly up but being pulled back down by MadLeomon who still held his firm grip. Beelzemon step back slightly away from the two beasts and LadyDevimon chuckled behind him.

"You look a little frightened Beelzemon," LadyDevimon stated at him in an amused tone, "Is this the same reaction you will have when you actually face the warriors yourself?" Beelzemon eyes grew wide and crazed at the she-devil's mockery. He glanced slightly back at her then back at the two dragons. He pulled out one of his shotguns and pointed it towards the sky and fired two shots. The sound of gunfire got the attention of the Devidramon and they both looked upon the gunman.

"Looks like that got your attention," he said and sheathed his firearm, "Now then, I bet you both want to spread your wings and cause some destruction, right." The Devidramon snarled and roared at the comment showing their eagerness.

"Well then, I know just the place for you guys," he said as a truly evil smile grew on his face.

* * *

Cheers and applause filled the air surrounding the Shibuya soccer fields. The stands were filled with excited fans cheering on the soccer team as they faced off against one of their rival teams. In the stands, the five warriors sat to watch their fiery leader lead a different team to victory. J.P and Tommy sat in one aisles going crazy like the rest of the crowd there. Below them, on another aisle, the other three warrior were sitting and cheering, though a little calmer than the other two. Kouichi was the quietest among them, sitting in his seat with a smile on his face next to Anzu who was also there. Next to Kouichi sat his brother and then Zoë and then Leah. All three of them were cheering on Takuya. On the field Takuya and his team were in the final minutes of the game. The two teams were neck and neck with just one goal separating the Shibuya team from victory. The crowd went wild as one of the players stole the ball from the rival team and headed towards the goal for the winning shot. As he headed towards the goal an opposing rival headed for him to stop him.

"Jaden! Pass it over here!" Takuya shouted at his teammate as ran up beside him. Jaden side glanced over to his captain as he continued to run towards the goal. Jaden Masutani was a senior and the oldest on the team. He had a handsome mature face with short blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had always been envious of Takuya for winning the position of team captain over him, believing he was much more capable of leadership than the excitable junior. Completely ignoring his captain's orders, he ran straight for the goal. He then was blocked by the rival player who kicked the ball from under his feet causing Jaden to trip onto the ground. Takuya quickly reacted and in a flash went towards the ball and gave it a hard kick. The ball was sent flying towards the goal and passed the goalie who failed in blocking. The ball hit the net and the game was over. Shibuya had won!

The crowd went completely wild. The team began celebrating on the field and Takuya was hunched over on his knees catching his breath before celebrating as well. Jaden was the only silent one as he stood up and walked off the field to the sidelines, limping slightly as he did. Takuya shook hands with the rival captain, saying it was a good game. He looked into the crowd to see all of his friends smiling at him. He blushed as his eyes set on Leah who was smiling sweetly at him. He turned his head to hide the blush and looked towards the sidelines where he saw Jaden being reprimanded by the coach. He walked towards them.

"Your little stunt could've cost us the game Masutani!" the coach yelled at the senior, "Kanbara was completely open! You should have passed it to him instantly!" Jaden kept his calm composure with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"We still won didn't we," Jaded responded in an emotionless tone and opening his eyes, "Besides, I still think I had a clear shot if only that other guy didn't get in my way." The coach rubbed his eyes with aggravation.

"You're a good player in soccer, but a bad player in a team," the coach said in a calmer tone, "Your prideful attitude will hold you back in life. Work on fixing it. Your dismissed," he finished in a stern voice then walked away. Jaden remained still and his fist tightened clenching his shirt with frustration.

"Hey, you alright Jaden? That was a pretty bad fall," Takuya asked him from behind. Jaden turned and glared rather darkly at his teammate.

"It's nothing that you should concern yourself with Takuya, later," he replied keeping his calm tone then walking past him.

"Hey," Takuya stopped him, "You should listen to what the coach said. If you don't change you'll never get anywhere," he stated very seriously. Jaden turned his head to the side to look back at Takuya and a cocky smirk showed on his face.

"We'll see about that Kanbara," he stated with humor in his voice then continued walking away. Takuya watched him and shook his head.

"Cheerful guy," a sarcastic voice said beside him. Takuya turned to see Kouji sitting next to him on one of the stands.

"He can be a real dick at times," Takuya began walking up next to his friend, "but he not that bad of a guy most of the time."

"If you say so," Kouji said with a slight chuckle, "Anyway, nice job out there man," he finished as he and Takuya bumped fists.

"Thanks buddy," Takuya replied, "The group doing anything afterwards?" he asks.

"Nah, everybody has their own plans tonight," Kouji replied looking back at the group who were talking amongst themselves before having to leave. "Well everyone except Leah that is," Kouji added with a smirk and his eyebrow raised at Takuya. Takuya's cheeks reddened at the comment as he looked towards where Leah and Zoë were sitting chatting with each other.

"You know, she was watching you during the whole game," Kouji stated.

"Hmm," Takuya replied quietly.

"Look, it's obvious you like her and she like you too. Why don't you take the chance and ask her out," Kouji stated ironically thinking about how he couldn't muster up the courage to at Zoë out himself. He was willing help Takuya to gather his own courage though.

"Well, even if she says yes, where would we go and what would do?" Takuya wondered nervously.

"I don't know," Kouji chuckled, "You two have been friends for a long time. I honestly don't know why you're so scared. I know, the pier just opened back up recently take her there," he finished with realization.

"It's not that I'm scared that she'll reject me," Takuya stated.

"Then what are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that I might put her in danger."

"Because of the Digimon?"

"Yeah," Takuya said quietly. Kouji smirked at his best friend and shook his head.

"Leah is a lot tougher than she looks. I think she can handle the Digimon just as well as you can," he stated but Takuya still looked unsure, "Besides there hasn't been an attack in a while."

"You say that and that's when a really bad attack happens," Takuya stated sarcastically.

"Just saying you may never get the chance again," Kouji stated matter-of-factly. Takuya gave a sigh of defeat and stare back at the girls. "Go get her," Kouji said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder and giving him a playful shove in the direction. Takuya chuckled at his friend's rare playful side and walked up to Leah.

"Uh…Hi Leah," Takuya said nervously as Leah turned to face him

"Oh, hey there Takuya," Leah replied with a smile.

"Later Leah," Zoë said seeing Kouji siting in background motioning for her to leave them alone. She went over next to him and the two watched the scene before them.

"That was a good game Takuya. You did great," Leah congratulated her friend.

"Thanks but the game was still close. Maybe if you still played the game we would have been ahead by much more," Takuya replied nervously trying to ignore the fact that his two best friends where watching them.

"Yeah, you're right. I probably could've have done better," Leah said humorously. The two broke out in slight laughter and finished with a sigh. A moment of silence happened before Takuya spoke again.

"So…uh…I was wondering…um," Takuya stuttered.

"Yes?" Leah asked with an amused grin.

"Well, I was wondering if you…um…and if you so no that's fine," Takuya sounded more nervous than ever before, "but I just wanted to ask you if wanted to, you know, go out…somewhere...maybe tonight," Takuya finished rubbing the back of his neck and blushing like mad.

"Go somewhere?" she questioned trying to hide her own blush.

"Yeah, like we could go to the pier… kinda like a…d…date," Takuya finally finished. There was another moment of silence between the two before Leah gave her answer.

"Sure, I'd love to," Leah answered and Takuya's face lit up.

"Really!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Yeah," Leah replied pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She then stood up and met him eye to eye though Takuya was slightly a bit taller, "So, I guess I'll see you tonight then?"

"Y…yeah!" Takuya replied, "8:30 sound good?"

"Sure. Later Takuya," Leah said smiling then walked away waving to her date. Takuya was still smiling as she walked off. He then turned to his to friends who were both giving him smiles of approvement.

"Nice job Takuya," Zoë said, "Looks like you got her to say yes."

"Was there any doubt," Takuya replied with of cocky smile. Zoë just shook her head.

"Yeah well, now you just have to try not to screw it up," Kouji joked and Zoë slapped his arm. Takuya chuckled at the two.

"Joke all you want buddy, you ain't bringing me down today," Takuya replied smiling.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here. After all you have a date to prepare for, Takuya," Zoë joked and she along with the two boys left the field.

* * *

Later that night, after Takuya had showered and changed, he went to pick up Leah at her house. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He was still nervous but did his best to hide it. Leah's mother greeted Takuya as she opened the door.

"Takuya. Nice to see you again," she said kindly to the young man.

"Hello Mrs. Takeuchi," Takuya replied politely, "I'm here to pick up Leah. Is she ready?"

Leah's mother smiled and turned to yell for her daughter, "Leah, your date's here!" Takuya blushed furiously at the comment. Leah soon came to the door also blushing a bit.

"Thanks mom," she said still blushing, "you ready to go," she said to Takuya.

"Yeah," he simply replied and began to walk with her to his car.

"Have fun you two," Leah's mother called out to the teens.

"We will mom," Leah replied as she got into Takuya's car and the two drove off towards the pier. It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination. The pier looked like a small carnival brightly lit up by numerous multicolored lights.

"Wow, this place is still how I remember," Leah exclaimed as she turned to a smiling Takuya, "you know, from when we use to come her as kids."

"Yeah and you still get excitable around this place now as you would back then," Takuya replied with a chuckle. Leah playfully punched his arm and the two headed towards the carnival. The two friends rode the rides and basically were enjoying each other's company. People looked fondly upon the young couple as they walked along the pier with big smiles plastered on the faces while joking and laughing with each other. Soon the two got hungry and decided to by a couple of hotdogs and soda. While paying for the food, Takuya overhears two young boys discussing the Digimon attacks.

"You think we're done with those monsters now?" one of the boys asked the other older looking one.

"You kidding?" the older boy rebutted, "Those monsters are just biting their time before they launch another attack." Takuya didn't turn his head to see them but still listened as they spoke.

"Man, I still remember when the giant Dinosaur appeared. That was the first attack and it scared me shitless," the younger one said, "Still, I wonder what caused it to disappear?"

"You haven't heard? Supposedly there's a group about super-powered people taking these things out," the older boy stated and Takuya's eyes widened, "No one knows who they are, but they kick some major butt."

"A bunch of 'super-heroes', yeah right," the younger one said chuckling. Takuya walked away with Leah before he could hear anymore. Leah looked at Takuya's face and noticed the rather serious expression he showed.

"Takuya, you okay?" she asked him in a concerned voice as the two sat down at a table.

"Huh? Y…yeah I was just thinking," he replied.

"Well that is strange," Leah joked.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Takuya exclaimed which only made Leah laugh more.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"It's alright. It's probably true," Takuya replied laughing a little as well.

"Now tell me what's really bothering you," she said changing the conversation to a more serious one.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about what those two kids were talking about. You know, the monsters."

"Yeah, I've seen the reports on them. It's kind of scary to think that there are monsters like that out there."

"So…have you also heard the rumors about the group of people stopping them?"

"Yeah, I think they're great."

"Really?"

"Of course! I mean to see just a small group of people being able to stand up to and defeat these dangerous monsters, I think it's pretty cool. Don't you think so?"

"…yeah," Takuya grew silent as he lowered his head down a bit.

"What's up with you lately?" Leah questioned

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Takuya. I've known you long enough to tell when there's something different about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I guess ever since the attacks started you've been acting a little different. I see that you often pay close attention when anyone mentions those monsters or the group of super-humans. You also sometimes disappear without explanation, even during classes. You and your other friends too. They also have been acting differently," she finished looking him straight in the eye. Takuya was silent and turned his gaze away from her.

"Are you going to ever tell me what's going on," she asked pleadingly.

"I don't know," he responded quietly. Leah placed her hands over his and Takuya turned to meet her hazel eyes.

"You can trust me. With whatever it is." She said sincerely.

"Yeah, I know," he replied with an affectionate smile. The two teen's eyes were locked with the others. Unknowingly the two began to lean in together but were soon broken of their trance by the sound of screaming people. Leah whipped her head around to see a crowds running away from something.

"You don't think it's another attack?" Leah asked worriedly. Takuya didn't say anything but stood up and walked a bit towards the direction of the fleeing people. Leah stood behind him as Takuya's eyes widen as he saw what everyone was running from. He saw Devidramon smashing game tents and different rides as though he was looking for something or someone. Finally he found what he was looking for. The demon dragon turned and saw Takuya standing there. A sinister smile appeared on his face as he raced towards the two with his claws ready to strike them.

"Shit! Run!" Takuya yelled and grabbed Leah's hand and led her away from the evil dragon. The two escaped before Devidramon reached them. The two ran as fast as they could, avoiding fleeing people and took shelter in one of the food stands. The two crouched up next to a wall and Takuya held on to Leah tightly. She was shaking. Takuya could tell that she was terrified and he was a little scared too. He wanted to stop Devidramon but he didn't want to abandon her without explanation. He also wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal his connection with the Digimon to her yet. He didn't know how she would react to the truth. Would she be scared of him like she was scared of Devidramon? He then heard Devidramon stalking them outside the stand.

"Takuya," Leah said in a frightened tone.

"Shhh, you need to stay quiet right now," he whispered to her in a comforting tone. He held her to his chest as she buried her face into his shirt, clenching it tightly. Takuya surveyed his surroundings and saw a couple of propane tanks in a corner. Carefully, so not to disturb Leah, he lifted his free hand and began to extrude massive amounts of heat at the tanks. The tanks began to rapidly heat up as Devidramon was on the other side of the wall. The dragon approached the stand with his claws raised and snarling fiercely. Soon the tank reached their peaks and exploded as Takuya protected Leah from the blast. The blast did however send Devidramon flying backwards off the pier and into the water below. Takuya released Leah and she let go of his shirt.

"Is it gone?" she asked him though still curious about the blast she heard.

"Yeah, we're alright now," Takuya replied. The two stood up and exited the now destroyed food stand. "Come on, we should get out of here before…" a large crash behind them ceased the conversation. The two turned to see a second Devidramon in front of them.

"Another one?!" Leah cried. The dragon raised its spear liked tail and sent it towards the two. Takuya pushed Leah away, knowing that the Digimon was after him, and then jumped away himself. He remained on his feet as he stared at the Digimon. Suddenly another tail, belonging to the other dragon, crashed thru the docks and wrapped around his leg and began to try and pull him into the water.

"Takuya!" Leah screamed and began heading towards him but he stopped her.

"No!" he yelled as he clung to the wooden docks still being pulled down, "Stay away! Get out of here!" he finished as he was dragged down into the water by the first Devidramon.

"Nooo!" Leah cried but her attention was suddenly turned to the second Devidramon as the beast went after her. She ran away as fast as she could.

In the water Takuya struggled to get free of the Devidramon's tail. He reached for his D-Tector to try and transform but Devidramon's grip on him tightened around his body, squeezing the air out of his lungs. Takuya couldn't think about drowning, Leah was still in danger and he had to protect her. Devidramon brought the struggling warrior to be face to face with him. The dragon's growls formed bubbles that flowed from his mouth. The thought of dying scared Takuya and the thought of Leah's death scared him even more, to the point of anger. His eyes then glowed a bright orange and his body's temperature began to rise. The extreme heat burned the dragon's tail and caused the water around them to boil. Devidramon cried in pain at the intense heat and released the warrior who swam to the surface as the dragon sank lower. He head burst thru the surface and he began taking in the much needed air. Leah returned to his mind as he quickly began to find a way to get back to her.

Leah continued to run away from the Devidramon as the dragon continued slashing at her with his claws. After dodging another attack she reached a couple of batting cages. She picked up a bat and swung it at the Digimon. The bat collided with the dragon's jaw, breaking a few fangs upon impact. She swung a few more times at the beast as Devidramon backed off slightly. Leah smiled in triumph but didn't notice the dragon's tail behind her. She raised the bat again but Devidramon wrapped his tail around the weapon and picked her up and flung her across the pier. She collided with another stand painfully. Then Devidramon picked her up in his claws. Two of his nails dug into the flesh of her shoulder, drawing blood, and she let out a pain filled scream. Devidramon flew up into the air, hoping to draw out the warrior with the girl's screams. It worked.

Takuya, who had gotten back onto the docks, heard Leah's screams and his head shot up to see Leah caught in the creature's claws. Takuya was now boiling with rage.

"Leah!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He knew that his association with the Digimon would put Leah in danger and he would do anything to protect her. Flames began to appear on his body and his eyes were wide with pure beast-like rage.

"You bastard," he snarled and clenched his D-Tector, "I'll kill you!" multiple streams of data appeared around his hand and he scanned it immediately. Flames surrounded his body as he screamed a beast-like yell. Takuya underwent a new evolution.

"BEAST SYNCHRONIZATION!"

Takuya's muscles expanded and hardened to peak form. His teeth grew into sharp fangs and his eyes turned bright blue. His hair also grew a little longer so that his bangs almost covered his eye and his hair looked even more wild and messy than before. Red and gold armor covered his chest completely. The only armor on his arms were two red armored gauntlets on his wrists and forearms with BurningGreymon's familiar weapons attached to them. The rest of his arms were covered in flame tattoos that spiraled up his arms. His lower half was also covered in the red and gold armor that covered all of his legs and feet. His face also had two red streaks of paint going down across his each one of his eyes that resembled claws marks.

Takuya gazed back up at the evil dragon and flames shot out of two holes in his armor on his back. The flames formed BurningGreymon's familiar wings and Takuya flew at max speed towards Devidramon. Flames surrounded his body as he collided with the dragon and grabbed Leah protectively. He flew her down to safety, carrying her bridal style, as Devidramon crashed down painfully on the docks. Takuya brought her down to an area where she could be out of sight from the Digimon. Leah had her eyes close thru the whole experience but the feeling of two warm familiar arms around her calmed her a bit. She opened her eyes and then they immediately widened at the sight of her transformed friend.

"Takuya?" she said in confusion and shock. Takuya didn't say anything, but she could hear low growls emitting from his throat. He put her down carefully and the two stared into the other's eyes.

"What…how…when?" she tried to speak but couldn't.

"Those creatures are called Digimon," Takuya began to explain and Leah listened intently, "My friends and I are infused with the spirits and beast spirits of the warriors from the same world as the Digimon."

"So you and the others are…the same as those dragons and the other monsters as well?" Leah questioned still confused by it all.

"Yes…No! We're still human, we just get a little help now and then," he explained almost in a joking manner. Leah chuckled a bit. She couldn't believe that this was real. She then tensed up a bit as Takuya placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Please, you got to believe me. I might look different, but I'm still me," he pleaded with her. Leah looked into his now blue eyes and still saw the goofball she knows and loves. She smiled at him.

"I believe you Takuya," she said sweetly and Takuya smiled back at her. Then Takuya released Leah's shoulders and spun around at the sound of Devidramon menacing roar. Takuya felt his mind slip into BurningGreymon's beast-like state. He began growling in anticipation for the fight ahead.

"Takuya?" Leah questioned concerned by her friend's beastly behavior.

"Careful," he replied back, "when I'm in my beast state I can be a little unpredictable," he finished forcing a sharp toothed grin.

"You go fight and I'll see if anyone needs help," she stated and Takuya nodded in approval. "Oh and Takuya, you better win," she added with a joking smile. Takuya smiled back and ran off to defeat the Devidramon.

He ran into the sight of the dragon and the two charged at each other. Takuya was much stronger physically and lifted Devidramon up into the air as his flaming wings appeared again. The two now faced each other in flight. Unfortunately, though Takuya had the advantage of strength, Devidramon had the advantage of speed. He sped past Takuya multiple times slashing him repeatedly with his claws. When Takuya had finally had enough he locked onto Devidramon. The weapons on his gauntlets readied themselves to be fired.

"**PYRO BARRAGE!"**

Flaming bullets shot towards the dragon in direct hits. Leah was still helping people who were trapped in the wreckage. After she told another person to leave the area she looked up to where Takuya was still fighting. She then saw the other Devidramon, who had emerged from the water racing up behind him.

"Behind you!" she screamed as loud as she could. Takuya turned to see the other Devidramon. Quickly he lowered himself in the air so that the two dragons ended up colliding with each other in the air. Takuya perched himself on top of the Ferris wheel across from the Devidramon.

"Now I've got you both where I want you," Takuya declared. Wild flames began encompassing his entire body and his muscles tensed as he felt his entire being surging with incredible power.

"**WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!"**

Takuya shot a sea of flames at the dragons. They were engulfed with the intense heat of the fire as their bodies were filled to the brim with pain. They struggled and cried in the pool of flames. Soon they couldn't handle anymore and the two Devidramon fell to the docks below, defeated. Takuya flew down in front of them as the dragon's data appeared around them both.

"Well, look at that," Takuya said as he pulled out his D-Tector, "Two for the price of one," he finished smirking triumphantly and scanned both of the dragon's data. He then returned to normal form and began regaining his more human-like mind, free of the beastly qualities of BurningGreymon.

"Takuya!" he heard Leah call out to him as she ran up to him. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, no problem," he replied giving her his usual goofy grin. Leah scoffed at him.

"You idiot, I was totally worried about you," she reprimanded him. Takuya prepared himself for a slap or punch from the girl but instead felt surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. "But I'm glad you're okay" she whispered into his ear. Takuya embraced her as well.

"I'm glad you're okay too," he whispered back. They released each other and stared at each other in silence. Takuya then glanced around the area and saw the flames leftover from the battle.

"Maybe we should leave before the authorities show up," Takuya suggested. Leah also looked around the area and saw the destruction that was apparent.

"Maybe you're right," Leah replied and the two left the area hand in hand.

* * *

Takuya drove Leah back to her house safely. The two pulled into the driveway a sat in silence for a while.

"So you wanted to know why I was acting differently," Takuya joked.

"And I got my answer," Leah joked back.

"So what do think?" he questioned

"What do you mean?" she asked back

"You know…about me, my friends, the Digimon!" Takuya exclaimed

"Oh that, I'm strangely okay with it."

"Really?"

"I admit it does freak me out a bit, but as you said before you may have looked different but you were still you. Plus you and the others use your power to help people and not hurt them like those two dragons. So I'm okay with all of this," she finally explained to him with a sweet smile. Takuya smiled back.

"Anyway, I am sorry that this night didn't turn out as expected," he said apologetically.

"It's okay," she said placing her hand on his shoulder, "It was still kind of fun," she finished then leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek. Takuya eyes went wide with shock.

"I guess I'll see you later Takuya," she said with a smile and stepped out of the car.

"Later," he said back as he watched her leave and head into her house. He touched the spot where she kissed him and his smile grew wider. He started up his car again and drove back home still smiling. Despite all that had happened today still turned out great.

**Wow, four chapters up within a month. I feel so proud. Anyway…next week is spring break for me bitches! So hopefully I might be able to get another chapter up or maybe start up another story I've been thinking up. You guys will just have to wait and see.**

**Please review… because I'm so alone without you guys. (sorta)**


	11. Ch 10: Under the Full Moon

**Okay, before we begin I just want to say something. Some of you guys point out that I sometimes have numerous grammar mistakes or I forget to put in page breaks. That's not a bad thing in fact you guys pointing that out help me become a better writer and I thank you. If those things, like missing page breaks, do happen it is usually because it is very late when I get the chapter finished and I am very tired. So often I forget to look over. They will be fixed the day after however. So again I apologize for any mistakes in this or any future chapters.**

**Oh and…I do not own Digimon…yet (insert maniacal laugh)**

ABC = Speaking

_ABC = Thoughts _

_Chapter 10: Under the Full Moon_

"As I have already told you before, Beelzemon," the dark man stated to his pawn, "I will not agree to your plan of going to the human world yourself."

Beelzemon had walked into the chamber again today in order to try to persuade his stubborn master. After the failure of his last plan he felt as though he needed to take matters into his own hands instead of relying on weaklings. His master had his back turned to him as he was constructing a few more portals devices. Beelzemon almost contemplated the idea of killing him while his back was turned but something about the man kept him from doing so.

"But sir, I feel as though I can easily wipe the floor with those children. Just give me the chance to prove it!" Beelzemon exclaimed. His master put the device in his hand down but still didn't turn to face the Digimon.

"I never said that you were weaker than the children," he replied calmly but then his tone became harsher as he continued, "However, it is my belief that you will fail due your cocky attitude towards the warrior's abilities."

"What?!" Beelzemon snarled back.

"You underestimate the warrior's power compared to your own. A mistake like that could cost you your life," the man continued.

"It doesn't matter how strong they are!" Beelzemon stated angrily, "Either way I'll take them down. I'll rip their throats out and then…" he was interrupted before he could say more.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" the man shouted back finally turning to face his servant. Beelzemon backed off a bit at his master's rage. "Making false predictions about your supposed victory, that's the sign of a man soon to be dead. I will not have you ruin everything in one foul move with your own selfish pride."

The master and his servant were staring at each other face to face. Beelzemon was visibly trembling with anger at the man's harsh words but made no other move. He continued the intense staring contest that he was having with this human. After a few moments of silence, the man turned his back on the Digimon and began walking towards his throne. He stopped walking to speak again.

"Continue observing the Vilemon as they work. We nearly have enough of the dark data," he stated matter-of-factly. "I also no longer want to hear of this plan of yours after today."

He heard the snarls of his demon servant behind him. He smirked at this. "Have patience Beelzemon," he said to him, "Soon we will move on with our plans and then you will have your shot at the warriors."

"Alright then, I guess I'll be going now," Beelzemon replied though still angered.

"Good," the man replied back. Beelzemon left the chamber. The man turned slightly towards the direction where the Digimon left. His eyes narrowed a bit before he returned to his work table. He let out a heavy sigh after seeing that one of his portal devices was gone.

Beelzemon had made his way out of his master's chamber and into another one where he along with LadyDevimon and MadLeomon would spend their free time. He saw his colleagues eyeing him curiously. They were waiting to hear what had happened between him and the master.

"Well, he refused again didn't he?" LadyDevimon mocked with MadLeomon behind her letting out growls that sounded like laughter.

"If you must know, yes he did," Beelzemon replied back. His scowl then turned into a cocky smirk as he continued, "But it doesn't really matter. I've decided to act upon my own agenda," he finished holding up the stolen device to the two. LadyDevimon's eyes went wide with shock.

"You stole one of the master's portals!" she exclaimed as she walked up next to him.

"That's right. I'm heading to the human world and nobody's gonna stop me this time. Not you, not the kitty, and not even the master!" he shouted in a crazed tone. LadyDevimon chuckled at the Digimon's boldness.

"You do realize that you have dug your own grave with this little stunt," LadyDevimon stated. Beelzemon placed his crazed stare upon her as she spoke. "When the master discovers that you went behind his back, he will show no mercy."

"Really?" Beelzemon replied sarcastically and still in a crazed tone, "Then why doesn't he stop me now? If he's so smart he should've figured out that I stole this already and yet he still hasn't done anything to stop me from carrying on," he finished with a cocky tone. LadyDevimon scoffed at him.

"I don't question the master's actions to these sorts of things. I still think you shouldn't do this Beelzemon," she stated to him very seriously. Beelzemon still retained his cockiness.

"Ah, I didn't know you cared LadyDevimon," he mocked at her.

"It isn't you I'm worried about you cocky bastard!" she snapped back at him, "It's the plan I worry about. I'm not letting you ruin everything we've worked for. I'll tell the master and…" she was then cut off when Beelzemon pointed his gun to her forehead.

"Mention this to the boss and I'll blow your pretty little head clean off," he stated. His voice was full of murderous intent. "That goes for you too fur-ball!" he shouted as he pointed his gun towards MadLeomon. The lion snarled at Beelzemon but remained put. Beelzemon returned the gun to LadyDevimon's head.

"I can't wait to see you fail at your own plan," she stated while nervously chuckling. Beelzemon smirked.

"We'll see about that," he stated while backing up with his gun still pointed at her, "we'll see," he finished then turned to stride out of the fortress laughing maniacally as he did. When he left the area, MadLeomon let out a few growls and snarls that were meant to be taken as actual speech.

"I agree MadLeomon," LadyDevimon replied as she understood the beast's snarls, "Either way this could be of benefit to us. Whether we'll be free of the warriors or free of him."

* * *

It was the end of another day at Shibuya High. J.P and Kouji were talking in front of their lockers as students began exiting the halls.

"Come on man. Can't you help a friend out?" J.P pleaded with Kouji as he was gathering his belonging from his locker.

"For the last time, no," Kouji replied to his friend, "I literally don't get how you can be a genius when it comes down to tracking Digimon yet you still can't bring yourself to take simple math notes."

"It isn't as exciting as taking down the Digimon," J.P argued, "Besides my eyes get tired in class and that distracts me."

"That's what you say every time. So no, I'm not gonna bail you out this time," Kouji rebutted then closed his locker door.

"Fine, maybe I'll ask Kouichi," J.P stated.

"Fine, then I'll warn him and tell him not to give you anything," Kouji stated back.

"You know you can be really cruel at times my friend," J.P joked and Kouji let out a low laugh. Then Takuya ran up behind with an anxious look on his face.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed almost out of breath from running.

"Hey Takuya…hey," J.P began but was cut off.

"Forget it, I'm not giving you my notes," Takuya stated to him

"Crap," J.P whispered to himself.

"Where did you go after class?" Kouji asked Takuya.

"I met Leah at her locker. She said she had something to give me that might help us," Takuya answered and reached into his bag for the item. Both J.P's and Kouji's curiosity were peaked at the mention of this. Takuya then pulled out an enlarged photograph.

"How's that supposed to help us?" J.P questioned.

"Leah's dad is a cop. This is one of the police pictures from the first attack with DarkTyrannomon," Takuya stated and handed the picture to J.P. Kouji leaned in to also look at the photo.

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer my question," J.P stated.

"Take a closer look. On top of that building behind DarkTyrannomon," Takuya replied and pointed at spot on the photo. J.P and Kouji did as Takuya said. Sure enough, in the photo, on top of one of the buildings behind DarkTyrannomon, stood a tiny figure on the roof.

"Yeah, I see it now," J.P stated shocked.

"Looks kind of like a person," Kouji pointed out.

"Yeah, apparently Leah noticed that and blew up the image for a better view," Takuya said pulling out another photo. Kouji took this one. "However, the image is so blurry that you can't make out anything."

"Doesn't matter," Kouji stated looking at the photo, "Even if the image was clear you still couldn't make out a face with his hood up like that," he finished seeing how the man was wearing some sort of cloak or trench coat.

"Still it is a big step closer to figuring this all out. The guy in the photo obviously must be the cause of all this," J.P stated to the two.

"That's what I figure. Hey Kouji could you deliver these photos to your brother. He and professor could use them," Takuya said to his friend taking the picture from J.P and handing it to him.

"No problem, I'll do it tomorrow," Kouji took the picture and put them in his backpack.

"You're not meeting up with him today?" J.P questioned.

"Uh no…I'm actually meeting with Zoë in the library to study for a report," Kouji replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, really?" Takuya asked with a cocky smirk and a raised brow.

"Shut it Kanbara!" Kouji snapped.

"Oh come on! You're allowed to mess with me about my relationship with Leah and I can't do the same with you and Zoë. So not fair buddy," Takuya joked and J.P shrugged in agreement. Kouji remained silent.

"Why don't you ask her to the school dance that's coming up? We both know you want to," J.P stated.

"You're okay with that? After all didn't you have the biggest crush on her when we were kids?" Kouji rebutted in an almost joking manner.

"Yeah I did, but Zoë and I both agreed that we would be nothing more than friends. However, you and Zoë always seem really close. I think you have a shot," J.P explained, "Plus even if I still had a crush on her, I wouldn't be able to ask her to the dance anyway."

"You're not going?" Kouji questioned.

"No I am. But I've decided to do my part and help out with some of the technical equipment that going to be there," J.P answered.

"Plus there's this cute girl on the staff for the dance," Takuya added with humor in his voice.

"Yeah, there's that too," J.P also added. Kouji chuckled slightly.

"Alright, I better get going. Zoë is waiting for me," Kouji said before walking away from the two.

"Good luck man…and don't forget to give those pictures to your brother!" Takuya called out to him.

"I won't!" Kouji called back while waving to his friend. He then continued to walk away.

On the other side of the school, Anzu was talking with Zoë by her locker.

"What do you mean you're not going?!" Zoë exclaimed to her friend. She and Anzu were also discussing the dance that was coming up.

"I don't know? I'm not that into dances or parties. Plus I figure that I'll just continue to help my grandfather with the Digimon problem," Anzu replied in her shy tone.

"I guess that's alright," Zoë continued while grabbing a few books from her locker, "To be honest I thought Kouichi might have asked you to go with him. Would you have gone if he asked?" she questioned.

"I don't know?" she replied with a blush and Zoë smiled, "Is he even going?"

"No I don't think so. I don't think he really like socials like the dances. He actually can be just like Kouji sometimes," Zoë replied with a small laugh.

"Speaking of whom," Anzu began, "Has he asked you about the dance?"

"No and I don't think he will," Zoë replied and closed her locker.

"Why not?" Anzu questioned.

"Even if he wanted to, he's too reserved and quiet to ask," Zoë answered with a look of disappointment.

"I think he wants to Zoë. You two are hanging out today, maybe he'll ask you then," Anzu stated and Zoë smiled at the thought, "Anyway, I should go. Bye Zoë," Anzu finished as she began to leave.

"Later Anzu," Zoë said while waving to her. Just as Anzu left, Zoë heard a locker close behind her.

"So you're hanging with Kouji today, Orimoto," a female voice said to her. Zoë turned to Mizuki there and she mentally groaned. It was bad enough that she was her locker neighbor, but now she would also eavesdrop on Zoë's conversations.

"Yes, but that shouldn't matter to you," Zoë stated slightly annoyed, "Anyway have you heard that it's not polite to eavesdrop?" Zoë finished confidently. Mizuki scowled at her.

"I can't help it if I happen to overhear your conversations. After all our lockers are next to each others," Mizuki stated matter-of-factly, "So, I heard you wanted Kouji to ask you to the dance."

"As I told you before, that doesn't concern you," Zoë said to her. She wanted to leave, but didn't want it to seem like she was running away from this snob.

"Just so you know, I plan to be the one he asks," Mizuki stated with an overly cocky smile. Zoë couldn't help but let out an amused snort. She knew Kouji well and Mizuki was definitely the type of person who would annoy the heck out of him.

"You find something funny, Orimoto?" Mizuki questioned with a look of annoyance.

"I didn't say anything, Terada," Zoë replied calmly.

"You think he'll ask you instead," Mizuki continued, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"I didn't say that either," Zoë finished still keeping her calm tone and walked past Mizuki to leave.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," Mizuki stated aloud. This made Zoë stop and turn slightly to face her with her arms crossed. Mizuki continued her torment, seeing how her words affected Zoë.

"There are plenty of other girls just dying for a date with Kouji. Don't think that you have a better chance just because the two of you are 'friends'," Mizuki continued with her smug attitude. It was true; Kouji practically had a whole gang of fan girls drooling at his feet. Every day she would see ten or more girls eyeing him fondly. There were even times when a few bold ones would approach him directly, even with Zoë sitting next to him. Why was there a possibility that he would choose her over any of the others. Zoë's face fell a bit as Mizuki's smirk grew wider.

"I…I have to go," Zoë said after a few moments of silence. She then turned to walk towards the library. She didn't notice Kouji who was down the hall a bit, behind Mizuki.

"Zoë!" he called out to her. She didn't hear him and continued to walk away. Kouji was concerned. He saw that she was talking with Mizuki about something and it looked like it wasn't a pleasant conversation. He tried to catch up with Zoë but was stopped by Mizuki.

"Hey there Kouji," her once smug tone turned into a flirty one.

"Hello Mizuki," Kouji said to her in a harsher tone than he intended, "What were you talking to Zoë about?" he asked her, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Oh nothing," she replied and a hint of smugness returned to her voice, "I was just saying how you had so many girls to choose over her."

"What?! Why would you tell her that?" Kouji shouted at her but it didn't seem to faze the girl.

"Well I thought it was obvious. I honestly don't know what you see in her," she stated matter-of-factly to him with her arms crossed. Kouji growled slightly with a mixture of anger and annoyance.

"What I think of my friends is my business, Terada," Kouji stated harshly at her, "You don't have the right to disrespect any of them. I don't take kindly to that sort of thing, especially when it's directed at Zoë." Mizuki had a look of shock on her face. She had never heard Kouji sound so harsh. However there was a combination of anger and jealousy mixing in her stomach at just how far Kouji was willing to go to defend Zoë.

"Also, don't think that this little stunt will make me think any better of you. Now excuse me," he finished pushing her out-of-the-way and heading off to meet up with Zoë. Mizuki watched the boy walk away and you could visibly see her eye twitch. She noticed people who had witnessed the event whispering around her.

"That Orimoto," she whispered harshly to herself, "What makes her so special?" She then heard her phone ringing in her bag. She pulled it out and saw that she had a new text. She opened the message and saw that it was from an unrecognizable number. She read the message to herself quietly.

"_Do wish for respect from your fellow peers? Perhaps you desire to humiliate those who have humiliated you. If you are interested come to the school science lab tonight at midnight,"_ the text read.

"What does that mean?" she questioned quietly. Normally she would've deleted the message as a joke, but something about the message intrigued her. She put her phone away and hurried out of the school.

* * *

Kouji had hurried to the school library. He felt slightly guilty for his harshness towards Mizuki, but he still didn't care. He couldn't stand anyone who would torture Zoë like that. When he arrived, he saw Zoë sitting at one of the tables reading an open textbook. Kouji let out a heavy sigh and walked over to her.

"Hey," Kouji said to get her attention as he sat down next to her.

"Hey," Zoë said back with a slight smile.

"Why didn't you wait up for me?" he questioned.

"Sorry, I thought you would already be here," she lied not mentioning her conversation with Mizuki. Kouji eyed her curiously. He knew she was lying.

"I saw that you were talking with Terada," he stated to her calmly.

"Oh…yeah," she said trying to avoid the subject.

"What did she say to you?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Zoë snapped back instantly. Kouji kept his calm composure and leaned back in his chair.

"Don't believe anything she tells you Zoë. She's just trying to mess with you," he stated to her.

"I know," she stated with a slight smile and chuckle, "I just don't understand why she always targets me." Kouji was silent for a minute before speaking again.

"Maybe she's jealous," he stated and Zoë faced him directly.

"Jealous of us?" she questioned in an amused tone. Kouji shrugged.

"Well yeah. We have been friends for a long time and we always hang out together, often without the others. Perhaps she sees you as competition. Easy to see why," he finished with his trademark smirk. Zoë cheeks reddened a bit and Kouji's smirk grew. He became pleased that he was the one that caused the blush.

"Still there are plenty of other girls chasing after you that she could target," Zoë stated remembering Mizuki's words.

"But they're not like you," Kouji rebutted in a sincere tone. A smile formed on Zoë's face and her cheeks reddened even more.

"Come on, we have a report to finish," Zoë stated. She tossed a book towards Kouji's chest which he caught with a loud "oomph". He let out a low laugh.

"Yes ma'am," Kouji said in a joking manner. Zoë chuckled at his comment and the two commenced studying. Hours passed. The two sat mostly in silence with short conversations thrown in now and again. Though Zoë usually couldn't stand long drawn out silence, when she was with Kouji she didn't really mind the lack of conversation. There was something about Kouji's silent presence that almost felt comforting instead of being annoying. Zoë remembered how whenever she would break up with one of her earlier boyfriends that Kouji would be the best sort of comfort amongst her friends. She really didn't understand why. Every time she would go to him, he would listen intently to all she confided to him. Whether or not he was actually paying attention to what she said, she couldn't be sure. However she didn't care. All she knew was that he was always willing to be there for her.

* * *

It was now getting late. It was nearly dark as Zoë looked out one of the windows.

"We should probably head home. My mom is probably wondering where I am," Zoë stated to her friend.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Kouji said after looking towards the window as well, "I'll take you home."

"You know, Kouji, you don't have to always offer me a ride," she said to him with a smile.

"I know, but I want to," he replied back with his own smirk. Zoë smile grew wider and she shook her head a bit. The two then exited the building and entered the parking lot. Kouji mounted his motorcycle and Zoë took her seat behind him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as they sped off out of the lot.

It got dark quickly, with only the full moon illuminating the sky. Zoë held on tight as Kouji sped thru the streets and in between cars. The night air was cold and it was more noticeable when they stopped at stop light. The cold breeze picked up slightly and Zoë buried herself into the warmth of Kouji's back. Kouji blushed slightly at her actions.

"You alright?" he chuckled.

"Y…yeah, just a little cold," Zoë stuttered a bit out of embarrassment. Kouji smiled at her as he glanced back at her.

"Don't worry, we're almost at your house," he said to her. The light turned green and the two sped off. Zoë clung to him even tighter as he sped causing Kouji to smile out of amusement. They traveled down the road for a bit. Kouji then heard a very loud engine sound getting closer to them. He could even hear it over his own engine. He looked around the area suspiciously. Then a large black motorcycle sped in front of them causing Kouji to screech to a halt. The motorcycle was pure black. The wheels, engine, and even then metal on the bike was black as night itself.

"What the Hell, man!" Kouji shouted at the driver. Then his eyes widened and so did Zoë's at the sight of the driver. He was clearly not human; in fact he looked more like a demon.

"Name's Beelzemon," the demon man stated to the two, "and looks like I finally found my prey."

"Were you sent here by your master like LadyDevimon?" Kouji angrily questioned.

"Well yes and no. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm going to blow your annoying little heads off," Beelzemon stated murderously as he reached for his gun.

"Kouji," Zoë whispered to him, "We can't fight here. There are too many people." Kouji quickly glanced around seeing that she was right. There were people on the sidewalks gazing at the three.

"You're going to have to catch us first!" Kouji shouted at the Digimon and then sped off in the opposite direction, away from Beelzemon.

"Fine, I like a good chase," Beelzemon stated aloud with a smirk and raced after the two warriors.

Kouji sped thru the streets, easily avoiding cars with Beelzemon not far behind. "So what now?!" Kouji yelled at his passenger.

"We need to find a more secluded area to fight this guy!" Zoë shouted back. Then a bullet hit the ground, just missing Kouji's tires.

"That bastard," Kouji snarled looking back to see Beelzemon holding his shotgun, "Hang on!" Kouji then raced off at maximum speed and Beelzemon followed them swiftly.

Kouji and Zoë soon arrived at an abandoned area of the local park. Kouji came to a stop on the grass and the two jumped off the bike. Immediately they took out their D-Tectors and scanned the data around their hands. They underwent the transformation and prepared themselves for Beelzemon. Soon enough, Beelzemon arrived.

"Finally, you two actually gonna fight me instead of running away?" he asked the two warrior with a cocky smirk.

"Are you ready to lose?" Zoë replied with her own confidence. Next to her Kouji pulled out one of his blades and pointed it towards the demon man. Beelzemon chuckled darkly.

"You, light-boy," he said directly at Kouji whose eyes narrowed, "You along with your brother were the ones who defeated LadyDevimon, right?"

"If you know her then you also must work directly under the man responsible for the attacks," Kouji stated at the Digimon, "Tell us what you know! Unless you want to be beaten down like your friend," Kouji demanded harshly with his blade pointed directly at Beelzemon. Beelzemon started laughing at the boy's words. Kouji and Zoë both braced themselves for whatever may come.

"Don't get your hopes up," Beelzemon said lifting his lowered head. The warrior's saw how crazed and murderous his eyes looked, "Believe me, I'm nothing like that she-devil," he finished in a harsher tone. Then, in a flash, he pulled out both of his shotguns and aimed them at the two.

"**DOUBLE IMPACT!"**

Numerous bullets were fired at the two warriors. The two jumped in opposite directions to avoid the attack. Zoë ran up to one side of Beelzemon and small tornadoes shot out of her fingertips at the Digimon. The wind created enough dust around Beelzemon so that he couldn't see anything. Kouji took the opportunity and ran up to him to strike. But Beelzemon also had keen fighter instincts and detected Kouji's presence and position. Quickly he deflected Kouji's blade with his gun. The blow did send Beelzemon back a bit, but it wasn't enough. Beelzemon rushed at Kouji and he blocked him with his blade. Beelzemon took his chance and pointed his gun directly at his forehead. With a crazed smile he prepared to pull the trigger. Kouji ducked just before he fired and elbowed the Digimon in the abs painfully. Beelzemon backed off slightly trying to stay on his feet but then Zoë's foot collided with the side of his head and he was sent rolling and tumbling painfully on the grass. He slowly got up cackling crazily as he did.

"This is fun!" Beelzemon exclaimed still cackling slightly, "Damn, it's been so long since I've had a good brawl."

"This guy's nuts!" Kouji stated aloud.

"I don't think we're going to get any information from this guy," Zoë stated to her comrade.

"I think you're right," Kouji said back to her, "Still, we can't let him get away now." They both waited for the next move. Beelzemon smiled wickedly and then shocked the warriors when put away his guns. He then showed off his sharp, metal claws that gleamed under the light of the moon. He then charged at the two at top speed with his claws bared.

"**DARKNESS CLAW!"**

The warriors jumped out-of-the-way as Beelzemon just reached them. His claws collided with the ground with a loud crash and left a hole where the impact happened. Kouji and Zoë both stared wide eyed at the Digimon's tremendous strength. Beelzemon turned to Kouji and delivered a powerful kick to his jaw. Kouji was sent flying across the field and collided with a tree. Blood could be seen gushing out of his nose and mouth.

"Kouji!" Zoë screamed at her fallen friend. Beelzemon then turned to face the frightened girl. His wicked smile still showed on his face. He rushed at her. Zoë tried to dodge his quick attacks but it was no use. Beelzemon managed to elbow her in the stomach. She stumbled a bit but Beelzemon stopped her from falling by gripping her wrist. He then pulled her up to be face to face with him.

"It really is a shame that I have to kill such a pretty young girl," Beelzemon stated to her with a smirk. A look of disgust at the Digimon appeared on her face and she delivered a successful high kick to his chin. He released his grip on the girl and backed up a bit.

"And feisty too," he stated while rubbing his sore chin. Zoë still continued her look of disgust.

"You bastard!" Beelzemon heard Kouji race up behind him. He turned to meet the boy's blood stained face and beastly eyes. Kouji swung his blade at Beelzemon. He tried to dodge but the blade managed to slash his left shoulder. In retaliation, Beelzemon pulled out one of his guns and placed the barrel right against his chest. He pulled the trigger and Kouji was blown back by the impact and returned to his human form while lying on the ground. The bullet wasn't like a regular bullet. It stung more than anything else and left Kouji in tremendous pain as he lay on ground. Zoë tried to attack Beelzemon but he simply took his gun and used it to hit the side of her head. She was knocked down to the ground and she also returned to being human. Kouji's hatred for Beelzemon reached new heights as he tried to get up but couldn't.

"This is your punishment for meddling with our plans," Beelzemon stated to the two. He then walked up next to Kouji and looked down at the wounded warrior. Kouji looked back up at the demon, not showing any hint of weakness to him, only hatred.

"Shame I have to kill you kid," Beelzemon said to the boy, "You make an almost worthy opponent. You're a strong fighter and even you can be unmerciful in a fight. You're just like me in way," he finished chuckling slightly.

"Don't you dare insult me," Kouji replied harshly, "I'm nothing like you."

"That's your opinion, kid," Beelzemon stated to him. He then pointed his gun directly at his head. Kouji, unable to avoid the attack, prepared for the worst. Before the shot could be fired, Zoë tackled Beelzemon and he was pushed away from his victim.

"You don't give up do you girl," he said cockily to the girl. Zoë just stared angrily at the Digimon. She was in no better shape than Kouji. She could barely stand.

"Are you okay?" Zoë asked her fallen friend.

"No," Kouji strained to say. He still couldn't stand yet and he propped himself up on his elbows and knees with his forehead to the ground. "Zoë you need to…" he began but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't you dare say that I need to leave you behind!" she snapped at him and Kouji remained silent and shocked. "When are you going to get it thru your thick skull? I'll never just leave you to die," Zoë finished and Kouji could almost hear the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"How sweet," Beelzemon mocked. Zoë returned her attention to the Digimon. Beelzemon then tackled Zoë back. Kouji eyes regained their beastly, anger-filled look. Zoë fell upon her knees at first still not willing to give up, but then Beelzemon walked up to her and delivered a kick that knocked back to the ground. Kouji body was trembling with rage and growls and snarls emitted from his throat. Zoë was not willing to accept death by the bastard and neither was he. He felt a tingling sensation in his hand and he looked down to see streams of data formed around his hand. Kouji smirked and began to slowly stand and scanned the data instantly.

"BEAST SYNCHRONIZATION!"

Kouji's muscle hardened and expanded to an impressive degree. His teeth grew into that of a wolf's and eyes also turned golden and lupine. His hair look shaggier, even with it tied in a ponytail. KendoGarurumon's white and blue-striped armor covered his torso and shoulders. His arms had no armor but instead had blue tattoos that resembled stripes that went up and down both arms. On both of his hands wore fingerless gloves that had a bit of white armor on the top. His lower half had armor covering his thighs, lower legs, and feet. On his armored feet were wheels that would give Kouji the incredible speed of KendoGarurumon. Around his waist were two golden dagger-like blades that were sheathed at the moment. At the end of his transformation, Kouji let out a truly wolf like howl at the full moon above.

Beelzemon heard the growls and snarls behind him. He turned to see the beastly warrior staring him down. Zoë also looked upon the new form of her friend. She was slightly scared at first but quickly realized that there was nothing to fear. It was still Kouji after all. Kouji was struggling slightly to grasp full control over KendoGarurumon's more animalistic state of mind. He remembered how he couldn't control his beast spirit the first time he received as a kid.

"Well, this is interesting," Beelzemon stated though a little nervous about the boy's newfound power, "Let's see what you got!" he exclaimed and bared his claws again and rushed at the boy. Kouji, having gained complete control by now, lowered the wheels on his feet to the ground. He looked as though he disappeared as he used his increased speed to dodge the attack. Kouji had ended a few feet away from his attacker before Beelzemon even realized what had happened. Utter shock appeared on the Digimon's face and a smirk appeared on Kouji's. Beelzemon became angered at this and drew both of his guns and began firing nonstop at him. Kouji looked completely animalistic as he dodged every bullet with his impressive agility on all fours. He continued to dodge the attacks until he reached Beelzemon. He delivered a powerful punch to Beelzemon's face. Before Beelzemon could hit the ground, Kouji used his speed to end up behind him and deliver a strong kick to his back sending him flying in the other direction and colliding with the ground. Beelzemon struggled a bit but stood back up. He coughed a few time and tasted blood as he did.

"Shit," Beelzemon said as he cast his gaze back to the warrior with a mixture of anger and terror. Kouji then took out both of his golden daggers, one in each hand.

"**HOWLING STAR!"**

Kouji raced at Beelzemon. He sped past him, slashing him as he did. Beelzemon growled with pain. _"Such speed," _he thought to himself. Kouji sped past him again and slashed him again. _"This must be the ferocity of the beast spirits."_ Kouji raced toward him once more to attack. Beelzemon managed to block this one with his arms up but the impact still buried his feet into the earth. Beelzemon then kneed Kouji in his gut. Kouji flinched slightly and Beelzemon took the chance to punch him directly in the face. The punch sent Kouji back a ways. The two warriors stared each other down with hatred clear in their eyes. Beelzemon eyes went wide as he saw that the tattoos on Kouji's arms begin to glow brightly as well as his eyes.

"**HOWLING LASER!"**

Kouji extended both of his arms towards Beelzemon. Bright beams of light shot from his hands and collided with Beelzemon. He was blown back painfully by the blast. He collided with a tree and nearly knocked it over on impact. He fell on his hands and knee, clutching his stomach painfully. He couldn't believe that he was about to be defeated by this human. He then reached for the portal device he had stolen from his master.

"Do you give up?!" Kouji shouted at the Digimon. Beelzemon lifted his head and chuckled slightly. He then stood up.

"Like hell I will," he stated boldly. He then pressed the button on the device and a portal opened a few feet next him. Seeing that he was trying to escape, Kouji blasted another beam of light at him. Beelzemon dodged and jumped thru the portal that closed behind him. In his rush however, he had dropped the portal device. Kouji let out a sigh of defeat now that Beelzemon had gotten away. He returned to his human form and exhaustion overtook him. As he began to fall, Zoë came up behind him and carefully lowered him to the ground on his knees. Kouji placed his hand on her arm that had a grasp on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked him with full concern in her voice.

"Yeah…my head just hurts a little," he replied with exhaustion in his voice and rubbing his forehead, "I forgot how hard it was to control the beast spirits," he stated with a small chuckle looking fondly at her. Zoë smiled with a sigh of relief at her friend. She then looked over to where Beelzemon had disappeared and saw the device on the ground. After making sure that Kouji was alright, she walked over to the device and picked it up.

"What is this thing?" Zoë questioned aloud with the device in her hand. Kouji regained enough strength to slowly stand back up and walk over to her. He stumbled a bit and Zoë placed her hand on his shoulder to keep him steady.

"It looks like this is the device that the Digimon have been using to come to our world," Kouji answered her taking the device from her hand and studying it carefully.

"Maybe this could lead us directly to Beelzemon's master," Zoë said with realization.

"Maybe," Kouji said still unsure, "I'll give it to Kouichi tomorrow. Maybe he and Anzu can figure out how to use it," Kouji finished putting the device in his pocket. "Come on, we need to get you home," he said to her. He still had a small look of pain on his face as he made the slightest move.

"You're sure you can still drive?" Zoë asked him worriedly as the two walked toward his parked bike.

"I told you I'm fine," he replied to her as he climbed on to his bike, "Get on." Zoë climbed on behind him. As Kouji sped back down the road to her house Zoë held on to him carefully so not to cause any more pain to his injuries. The two then arrived at Zoë's house. Kouji came to a stop and the two got of the bike.

"My mom's probably freaking out," Zoë said with a heavy sigh, "She's been kind of overprotective since the first attack." Kouji chuckled at the girl as he walked her towards the door.

"Hey Zoë," Kouji said quietly to her.

"What?" she asked turning to face him directly.

"When I was in my beast spirit form, what was I like?" Kouji asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked back concerned about the almost ashamed look on his face.

"I mean I felt like I was really a wild animal back there. I just was worried that I might have lost myself," he explained as his face fell slightly. Zoë smiled sincerely at him seeing how much it bothered him.

"To be honest, you did scare me a little at first. You were growling and snarling like a real wolf I guess," she said to him. She saw his face fall even more, "But you shouldn't worry about losing yourself while in that state. I know you're strong enough to maintain control and you would never hurt any of your friends," she finished placing her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. A smirk returned to Kouji's face as he gazed upon her face with his deep blue eyes. As the two stared at each other in silence, a blush crept onto Zoë's cheeks and she removed her hand from his shoulder.

"I guess I'll see you later then," Zoë said as she began to turn to walk into her house.

"Wait," Kouji grabbed her hand to stop her. Zoë turned back to face him. "This might be an awkward time to ask, but you know that the dance is coming up and I wondering if you and I could hang out at the dance. It doesn't have to be a date, we can just go as friends," Kouji finished the last part hurriedly while rubbing the back of his neck. He was also desperately trying to hide the deep blush on his face. Zoë felt her heart skip a beat at what Kouji just asked her. He might have said it wasn't an official date but it was good enough for her.

"S…sure, that sounds great," she answered slapping herself mentally for stuttering. Kouji's smirk became apparent on his face at her answer.

"Cool," he said calmly to her. He then realized he still was holding her hand and released it in embarrassment. "So then, I guess I should head home," he said flustered and backing up a bit. Zoë giggled at his actions.

"Bye," she said waving to him then walked into her house with a smile. Kouji watched her go in and then climbed onto his bike to head home. The whole ride, he also wore a smile on his face.

* * *

Beelzemon stumbled back into the stone fortress clutching his side painfully. "Damn that human," he snarled aloud, "I swear the next time I see that punk, he's a dead man."

His rant was interrupted when MadLeomon came up from behind him a picked him up in his massive paws. Beelzemon struggled and cursed at the beast as he was carried to his master's chamber. When they arrived, MadLeomon threw Beelzemon to the ground painfully. He landed right in front of his master's feet. Beelzemon hesitantly looked up to meet his angered eyes.

"Good work MadLeomon. You may go," the man said to the beast and the lion left the chamber. "Welcome back Beelzemon," the man continued in a harsher tone. Beelzemon slowly stood up to face him. He still didn't speak for he was too frightened.

"So you deliberately disobeyed my commands and went to the human world on your own," he stated matter-of-factly at the Digimon.

"Y…yes," Beelzemon stuttered, "But you must understand. It is my belief that we can't just sit here while the children make fools out of us!" he shouted at the man hurriedly.

"Where is the device you stole from me?" the man asked calmly, ignoring Beelzemon's previous statement.

"Oh…that," Beelzemon replied fearfully, "Well, I think I might have accidentally dropped it while I escaped," he finished. In an instant, angered appeared on his master's face and the man firmly grasped the Digimon's throat with his hand. He lifted him up slightly off the floor with rage filled strength.

"You left behind one of my portal devices?!" the man yelled menacingly at his victim. Beelzemon struggled in the man's grasp. Desperately he tried to remove his master's hand from his neck, but the man merely tightened his choke-hold.

"Do you realize that a mistake as crucial as that could lead the warriors directly to me?! Well do you?!" he continued to yell at the Digimon. He stared angrily as Beelzemon was desperately trying to gasp for air. After a few more minutes, the man released his death grip and Beelzemon fell to the ground with a thud. The Digimon lay on the ground, drinking in the much needed air. He then heard a fit of insane laughter above him. Fearfully he looked up to see his master covering his face with both of his hands and continuing his crazy laugh.

"It doesn't matter now," he said still cackling, "We're so close to completion anyway. There's nothing they can do to stop me now. That's right…nothing!" he finished. Beelzemon still stared at him with overwhelming fear. He saw how his master's once deep brown eyes looked clouded and dilated by his madness.

"Still," the man said calming down a bit, "We could use a bit more help," he finished then walked over to his work table and grabbed a portal device and a small cube looking device.

"Where…where are you going?" Beelzemon asked still on the ground and watching the man's every move. His master turned to look at his servant. His eyes still had the same look of insanity that the he had before.

"I need to go recruit some more competent soldiers," he replied to the still stunned Digimon. He then pressed the button on the portal device and walked thru the portal to the human world.

**Oh my god! This has been my favorite chapter to write so far. I love Kouzumi!**

**Please leave your reviews!**


	12. Ch 11: A Deal

**I have nothing to say at the beginning of this…so let's begin.**

**Yeah, still don't own Digimon.**

ABC = Speaking

_ABC = Thoughts_

_Chapter 11: A Deal_

The night air was still. Only the sounds of chirping crickets and distant city noises could be heard. The Shibuya School grounds were empty and somewhat lifeless. The windows were as black as the sky above. The classrooms and hallway were devoid of the chatter of students on their way to class and the constant banging of locker doors. The courtyard that was usually the center of student activity was also empty, except for the occasional piece of forgotten trash that blew in the wind. Overall, the area was almost free of any life. Almost.

In the dark, one lone figure walks up to the front door of the building. She clutched her jacket tightly as the cold breeze blew in her face. When she reached the two entrance doors she stopped and looked up at the empty building. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a crow flew out of a nearby tree, cawing as it did. She stood there catching her breath and trying to calm down a bit. Mizuki really wished that she stayed home. The text she received earlier today had bothered her nonstop.

"_Do wish for respect from your fellow peers? Perhaps you desire to humiliate those who have humiliated you. If you are interested come to the school science lab tonight at midnight."_

Normally she would just see a message like that as some sort of joke, but still she came to the school anyway. Why? She had already risked enough by just being able to sneak past her parents in the middle of the night and now there was the risk of being caught trespassing. But something about that message persuaded her to take such risks. It was hard to explain but it was like an unnatural force was making her follow the instructions given to her. She placed her hand on the door handle and gulped before attempting to open it. To her surprise, the door was unlocked. She opened it slightly and slipped thru. She cautiously walked thru the empty halls listening to the echoes her shoes made after every step on the tile floor. After walking for a bit she came across a science lab door that was slightly ajar. She stepped thru the door to be greeted by three other figures.

"And that makes four," Renji stated. He was sitting on one of lab tables. Next to him was Lucas sitting backwards in one of the chairs with his arms around the backrest and his chin resting on top.

"You all get the same text as well?" Mizuki asked curiously.

"It would appear so," a calm voice replied. Mizuki turned to see Jaden leaning up against the opposite wall with his arms crossed. He had remained quiet up until now mainly observing the others and their actions. "Though I don't know why we were the only ones," he continued, "It's not like we have that much in common." It's true. The present four weren't really friends and the only time that they saw each other was if they were in the same class or if they passed by each other in the halls.

"Maybe, this is just one big scam," Lucas added with a smirk plastered on his face.

"If you really think that then why did you come anyway?" Jaden mocked at him with his own smirk.

"Don't start pushing me you smug prick," Lucas snarled back not wanting to have his anger tested by the senior.

"Why were you even called here? I thought you were expelled for brawling again," Renji questioned him. Lucas calmed himself and chuckled slightly.

"Maybe I was called here because somebody recognizes my talents for fighting," Lucas suggested, "That's what I'm hoping for anyway."

"So you basically came for just another reason to punch something," Mizuki stated sarcastically and Renji and Jaden chuckled slightly.

"Do you have a better reason, toots?" Lucas asked back at her. Mizuki became irritated.

"The text made me curious. Guess I just wanted to see if it was real or a joke," Mizuki replied, "And don't call me toots you little creep!" she added angrily. Lucas merely smirked at her. After a few seconds of silence he spoke again.

"Oh come on," Lucas said looking back and forth at Renji and Jaden, "I'm a bit curious as to your reasons also." Jaden stared blankly at him while Renji spoke up.

"It was what the message suggested that got my attention," he said to the group whose attention turned to him, "There are definitely some people I wish to humiliate in front of everybody, plus I might get some questions that I have answered," he finished thinking about Tommy and his group of friends and how there is something suspicious about all of them.

"That does seem interesting," Jaden spoke up grabbing the group's attention. He still wore a smirk and he had his lowered slightly and his eyes as though he was thinking hard about something.

"What about you then?" Mizuki asked.

"I hoping that this will give me the chance to prove my abilities to the world instead of being overshadowed by somebody else," he stated simply still keeping his monotone. He then chuckled a bit before continuing, "I guess it really is my prideful attitude that brought me here."

"That kind of attitude isn't a bad thing," a voice came from the doorway.

The voice startled everybody. Jaden lifted his head to see the newcomer while the others turned around. None of them recognized the man standing in the doorway. However there was a certain aura that emanated from him that made the teens nervous. Not willing to show their nervousness, the four remained where they were as the man glanced over them. His face was hidden well by the hood of his coat but his deep brown eyes stood out above everything else.

"After all, pride is what drove me to where I am now," the man continued from where he left off.

"Who are you?" Mizuki asked him as she and the other watched him walk over to the teacher's desk, "I know that you're not a teacher here. At least you're not one that I recognize," she finished in slightly confused tone. The man merely smirked at her.

"You're correct, young lady," he began, "I'm not a teacher of any real sort, but I am the one who summoned you all here. I'm glad to see you all responded to my request," he finished smiling to all of their shocked faces.

"You called us here?!" Renji stated still a bit shocked. The man simply nodded.

"Why? What do you want from us?" Jaden questioned while narrowing his eyes at the man. The man stared back at the boy with no readable sign of emotion. He had noticed the way the teen had watched every move he had made after coming thru the door. The man admitted to himself that this boy might be hard to persuade.

"Anxious for answers, Mr. Jaden Masutani," the man replied dryly to the boy. Jaden looked even more shocked than before. He had never once mentioned his first or last name to the stranger.

"How…How did you know…" he tried to speak but he couldn't.

"I have plenty of resources that allow me to gain the information I need about you," the man explained and Jaden went silent again intently listening to what the man had to say. "That also is the same for the rest of you, Mr. Lucas Nishimura, Mr. Renji Nomura, and Ms. Mizuki Terada," he finished giving the same look to the rest of the group who also shared the exact same expression of shock that Jaden had.

"In other words you've been spying on us," Mizuki stated aloud.

"I wouldn't say that," the man replied chuckling slightly as he did, "I would say that I have been observing the events of the area and I just so happen to notice you four above anybody else."

"Why us?" Renji questioned.

"I noticed that the four of you share something in common. You all have had rather unpleasant encounters with a certain group of people. Takuya Kanbara and his friends," the man explained.

"Kanbara's gang? They're nobodies what's so important about them?" Jaden wondered.

"I assume you have all seen the reports on the monster attacks, correct?" the man questioned and the teens all nodded, "The monsters are in fact called Digimon. They're creatures that come from a world parallel to this one. As for Kanbara's and his friend's involvement, it would surprise you to know that they are the one responsible for eliminating these beasts," a look of doubt came across the four teens faces at his last statement.

"Those six are able to take down those monsters?" Lucas pondered keeping his cocky smirk, "I don't believe it. They're nowhere near strong enough to fight those things."

"You don't even attempt to believe me?" the man asked amusingly.

"That's right! It's impossible!" Lucas shouted back.

"As much hate to agree with him, it does sound a bit farfetched," Mizuki added showing her own doubt, "Where's your proof?"

"Proof?" the man began letting out a small chuckle, "Have you not noticed the six's behaviors since the first attack. I've been watching them as well. They talk in secret amongst themselves and they disappear without warning when there's trouble. You must have noticed these things too?" he asked them with a confident grin. The four went silent as the man's words sunk in. they have noticed a few odd things about the mentioned six. Since the first attack they would show up late to class, sometime with noticeable scratches and mark as if they had just fought someone or some days they would have similar markings on them that they did not have they day prior. Jaden also remembered how Takuya would often show up late to practices and would already seem exhausted before the team even started.

"I've noticed it," Renji said breaking everyone from their thoughts. The hooded man's grin grew wider.

"Where?" Jaden questioned curiously.

"It was when Himi and I had detention together that one day," Renji began to explain as his eyes narrowed at the memory, "Some weird kind of ghost thing attacked me and the teacher. I'm now guessing that it was also a Digimon. Anyway, the Digimon attacked us and Himi was nowhere to be found. I don't clearly remember what happened, I was knocked out at the time, but I faintly recall sounds of a nearby battle."

"But you didn't see any battle?" Mizuki questioned.

"I could barely stand at that point!" Renji rebutted, "I called the cops but when they arrived the ghoul was gone and suddenly Himi appeared again,"

"Little Tommy defeated a demonic ghoul all on his own?" Lucas stated in an amused tone.

"I know it sounds weird!" Renji shouted. His tone suggested that his mind was beginning to slip, "I swear there's something wrong with Himi and the others too! I can't be the only one that thinks that!" he continued glancing at the three other teens. The three remained silent for a while as the hooded man continued to gaze upon them.

"He's right," Jaden spoke up, "Takuya has often showed up to our team's practice tired and I clearly have noticed freshly healed scratches and scars on his face and arms."

"I share classes with some of them too," Mizuki added, "Zoë, Kouji, Kouichi, and J.P have all either showed up to class late or leave and never come back sometimes. Maybe the impossible is true," she finished with a shrug. Lucas huffed and rested his chin on the backrest of his chair with a sneer. Mizuki eyed him with frustration. "I know you've noticed too, Lucas. You're also in some of their classes," she stated to him.

"Ok, maybe I have," he admitted standing up, "But that doesn't mean they're a group of super heroes off to save the day," he finished glaring at the girl who was unfazed. Though he kept his frustration showing, his tone suggested that he too began to suspect the six's actions.

"The six had also gained some boldness since the attacks started," Jaden stated and Lucas turned to face him, "Like when Shibayama stood up to you that day you got expelled," he finished with an amused smirk. Lucas gave his own cocky smirk back.

"So you saw that, huh?" Lucas said to him.

"Oh yeah," Jaden replied, "Maybe that's proof enough that he and his friends are fighting these Digimon. J.P must have faced more feral beasts than you," he finished in a mocking tone. Lucas's irritation rose. Jaden words were like a knife stabbing at his pride.

"I promised Shibayama that we would duke it out eventually and I keep my word," he said thru his clenched teeth.

"That's good. Maybe I can help you keep that promise," the hooded man finally spoke breaking Jaden and Lucas out of their glaring contest, "That is if you all are willing to help me reach my goals and take down the six warriors as well."

"Wait!" Renji shouted immediately after the man finished, "If those six can stop the monsters, how are we supposed to stop them. You haven't even explained these powers that they supposedly possess."

"Yes, I suppose I need to tell you that," the man stated smugly.

"Look old man, I'm getting really irritated by your stalling and your smug face!" Lucas shouted at the man in a threatening tone but the man just stared blankly at him.

"Lucas, you need to calm down," Mizuki said to him.

"No! He's wasted enough of our time!" he shouted back. He then walked up to the man and gripped his shirt collar tightly in one fist. The man still kept his blank stare at the boy. "Stop holding out on us and tell us what we want to know!" Lucas tightened his fist and bared teeth in a menacing sneer at the man. He was taken back a bit when the man began to chuckle at him.

"You really are an angry young man," he said calmly to the boy. Lucas eyes began to widen at this man's eerily calm attitude, "You actually remind me of another subordinate of mine. But you do have a point. You all need proof of this power I can give," he continued his tone getting harsher and harsher with each word. He then gripped Lucas wrist tightly and began applying pressure to it. Lucas released his own grip out of the pain he was now feeling. He tried to free himself but couldn't, the man was too strong. The other three watched in amazement and horror at how the man was able to subdue the angry teen with just one hand. Lucas's expression became a mixture of fear and pain while the man's expression was menacing one.

"This should be a good enough example," the man finished with a crazed look. He then raised his free hand up to Lucas's chest. Lucas looked down to see a cloud of dark energy formed around his hand. Barely moving a muscle, the man shot a sphere of dark energy from his hand and blasted the boy. The blast was powerful enough to send Lucas flying backwards. He broke a few desks as he collided with them while the other three jumped out-of-the-way of his path. Lucas landed painfully on the floor, lying on pieces of broken debris while groaning with pain as he tried to sit up. The other three teens were still too stunned to speak.

"_He did that without even flinching or breaking a sweat," _Jaden thought to himself as his gaze shifted back to the man. The man still had his calm composure even after he had just flung the boy across the room. _"Who is this guy?" _Jaden continued to wonder.

"As you can see, the power I have is real and growing," the man stated pulling out his cubical device from his pocket, "It's not quite the same as the power the six children possess but it's almost on equal terms with them."

"And you need us? You seem to have enough power yourself," Mizuki stated to the man.

"As I said before I don't exactly have the same power that the six do. However, I know what I need to complete my plans and absorb the rest of the dark data I've collected but I can't accomplish that if those six get in my way. That's where you four come in. If you agree of course," the man finished with a confident smirk. He then placed the cube on the nearby teachers' desk. He pushed the button on the top and the cube opened up so that it completely lay flat on the desk. The four watched carefully as four glowing circles on the device released beam of light. Out of these beam formed four glowing orbs, each one bearing a different and strange symbol. The four teen began stepping close to these orbs as though they were hypnotized by them.

"When the Digital world was first formed there were ten ancient and powerful warriors that stood out among the rest," the man began to explain to the mesmerized teens, "During a great war these warriors lost their lives but the power they possessed remained. After many years six of the warriors chose six human children to inherit their power. Those were in fact Takuya and the five others. These orbs contain the power of the remaining four warriors and I've decided to give them to you in exchange for your assistance in my plans," he finished staring at each of the teens shocked faces. A sly grin appeared on his face. He knew he had these pawns right where he wanted them. The power of the orbs was too addictive to deny.

"W…wait," Jaden began to stutter, "I…I don't know…I don't think we should…" he tried to speak but couldn't find the right words to say before the man interrupted him.

"I thought you said you didn't want be in the shadow of anybody," the man stated to him. Jaden became silent hearing his own previous words being said to him. "I understand how that feels. How you all feel," the man continued as the teens gazed at him, "I've been mocked and ridiculed by my own peers while those who were obviously lesser than me got all the praise," as he continued he seemed to be getting angrier and angrier at his memories, "So I left all those lessers behind and went on my own path to pursue greatness. I'm offering you this chance since you are all like me in a way. This is your chance to rise above everyone else," he finished as the four teens lowered their gazes. He looked upon each of their faces.

"You want to gain respect amongst your peers," he said looking at Lucas, "Taking down those who you feel are standing in your way of your desires," the man looked over to Mizuki, "Perhaps you wish to get revenge on those who have humiliated you before," the man turned to Renji, "or maybe you just want to prove yourself higher than all the others," he finally shifted his gaze towards Jaden, "Your choice in the end."

The teens remained silent, contemplating their options. There was something about the man's words and something about the orbs themselves that were so tempting to the four. After a moment of long silence, Lucas huffed and wore his cocky smirk once more.

"I don't know too much about these monsters or this great power you seek old man," he said to older gentlemen, "But I will say that I've been itching for a good fight after so long. If you can promise me that I guess I'm in," he finished then placed his hand on the orb of earth.

"Hell, it sounds a lot better than standing around here all day," Renji added then placed hand on the orb of wood.

"I admit I'm curious how this will all turn out. I suppose I'm in too," Mizuki stated placing her hand on the orb of water. Jaden was the only one left now as he looked upon the last orb, the orb of metal.

"And you?" the hooded man asked him. Jaden stared intently at him before at last speaking.

"I'm in. But I still just doing this for me not for you," he stated to the man who simply continued to smirk. Jaden placed his hand on the final orb. Then the four orbs began to glow intensely. The light was so bright that it illuminated the entire room in a blinding fashion. Once the light subsided, the four teens uncovered their shielded eyes. The orbs were gone and in their place were four D-Tectors, one in each of the teen's hands. Mizuki held a blue and light blue one, Lucas held one that was dark brown and tan, Renji's was brown and green, and Jaden's was silver and white. The teens stared at the new devices in awe before the hooded man spoke.

"You are now infused with the four warrior's spirits. These devices will help you channel these spirits when the time is ready," the man explained to the teens.

"And when is that exactly?" Renji asked.

"I will order you to attack when we have all the warriors in one place. Isn't the school having some sort of dance in a week? I'm sure they will all be there," the man responded.

"Not all of them," Mizuki stated.

"What's that?" Lucas questioned.

"I overheard earlier today that one of them, Kouichi, won't be there," she finished. The man merely chuckled.

"No need to worry about him," he stated confidently, "I have other plans for him. Anyway, you are not to speak to anyone about this meeting. Not to friends, not to family, and especially not to the warriors. When the time comes I will signal for you to strike," he finished and began to leave the room and his new pawns behind. Before he could exit out the door, he was halted by Jaden.

"Wait!" he said to the man. The man stooped but didn't turn to face him, "It's a lot that you have asked of us. The least you can give us now is your name sir."

The man smiled at the boy request and let out a low laugh before answering. "Very well, I suppose I can agree to that at least," he stated to the boy. He then turned to face the waiting teens, "My name is Solomon Nishihara," he finally said then turned and walked out the door.

**Sorry that there is really no action in this chapter and a lot of talking. But it had to be done. I swear there will be action in the next chapter. I promise so don't hate me! I also not sure if the fact that Solomon was the bad guy was a big surprise or not. Oh well.**

**Review like always**


	13. Ch 12: Lionheart

**I'm sorry it took so long you guys. My semester is ending and I have just been swamped with work. Let's get back into the action! Things are beginning to heat up!**

**I STILL don't own Digimon**

ABC = Talking

_ABC = Thoughts_

(Don't you understand that?!)

_Chapter 12: Lionheart_

A week had passed and things were peaceful for once. There had been no attacks and it seemed like there weren't going to be any more. At least that's what most people hoped. The warriors found this period of time both strange and boring. With no monsters to fight, the warriors found themselves back in the same routine. They would go to school, hang out with each other regularly and then spend time with their families. The pattern would repeat. It's not that they hated having a sense of normalcy back but it bothered them that the action stopped so abruptly. It was now Friday, the day of the dance.

It was break time at the Shibuya School grounds. The six warriors were together in the courtyard. They sat together in circle on the grass talking with each other.

"God! Today is so boring!" J.P exclaimed.

"That's what you say every day, J.P," Tommy stated to his older friend with an amused grin as he looked over to him. Tommy sat next to J.P who sat next to Kouichi, then Kouji, then Zoë, then Takuya and then back to Tommy. J.P wore his own amused grin as he spoke again.

"Well that's how it is every day. Just thought I'd get my point across," he said and everyone chuckled lightly.

"It's not that anyone here disagrees with you," Takuya stated aloud with a calm tone, "Things have been quiet for a while."

"Even I'm starting to get bored with the peace and quiet," Zoë added with a sigh, "I wish something would something exciting would happen." She finished. Kouji chuckled next her.

"Would you like Beelzemon to come back?" Kouji joked.

"Hell no!" Zoë replied back with slight chuckled. Kouji merely smirked at her.

"Speaking of which," Kouji began turning to his brother, "Kouichi, did you figure anything out with that device I gave you?" he asked. Kouichi shook his head.

"No," he replied with a solemn voice, "The device doesn't function properly and we don't know how to repair it. Plus we have yet to find anything that would lead us to its creator," he finished looking at the ground.

"What about the photographs?" Takuya questioned seriously. Kouichi lifted his head and looked at the team's leader.

"So far we aren't able to identify the figure in the photo," Kouichi replied, "I've asked the professor about it and about the device too, but he couldn't decipher either of them."

"So we still don't have anything to lead us to this guy," Tommy stated. Kouichi's frustrated gaze returned to the ground.

"Not exactly," J.P began. The group turned their attention to him as he continued explaining. "Well I doubt that this guy would so willingly allow us to get hold us one of his devices and not try to get it back. Surely he knows that we're trying every possible way to track him down."

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right moment to strike. He's using this period of peace as a way to have us let our guard down," Kouji stated. Silence fell upon the group as they thought hard about this. Kouichi broke the silence.

"Have you guys noticed anything strange going on?" Kouichi questioned the group. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Takuya questioned him.

"I don't know," Kouichi began, "It's just that I been noticing a sense of dark aura around. It's like when LadyDevimon appeared. I've noticed particularly with a select few."

"Is one of them Renji," Tommy asked dryly. Kouichi's gaze immediately turned towards Tommy.

"Yeah, you've noticed?" Kouichi asked. Tommy nodded.

"I've run into him a few times over the past week. There weren't any conflicts our anything, but I noticed that he wasn't his usual self. He seemed deadpanned," Tommy explained.

"And Lucas is no better," J.P added. A look of shock appeared on the warriors face.

"Wait, I thought you were avoiding that guy," Zoë stated.

"I am, but I've heard some rumors," J.P began to explain, "A group of students ran into him the other day. Literally, they ran into him by accident. However, instead a beating them up or threatening, like he usually would, he just stared at them with that deadpanned expression and then just walked away without saying anything."

"Now that is strange. Normally Lucas would beat the crap out of them," Kouji stated.

"That kinda of deadpanned attitude also describes Mizuki," Zoë added as the attention was turned to her, "Though we don't really talk with each other, I've noticed that her attitude has become both emotionless and somewhat cold. She barely talks to anyone," she finished with a look of thought on her face.

"Shame and she was so close to winning over Kouji," Takuya joked breaking the serious tone for a brief moment. The group let out a low chuckle except for Kouji who stared at Takuya with annoyance. This only made Takuya laugh even more. Then Takuya's smirk shifted into a serious frown.

"What about you? Have you noticed anyone with the same description," Kouichi asked him. Takuya looked at Kouichi and there were few seconds of silence before he finally answered.

"If you're talking about Jaden, and I'm sure you are, then I can't really say," Takuya explained, "Jaden's personality is so hard to read. If there is a change, you wouldn't really notice it," Takuya continued. His eyes narrowed a bit as he thought some more, "However, I will admit that have noticed a newly formed dark vibe around him. It's faint but it's there," he finished and the group fell silent again. Each of the warriors wore serious expression on their face.

"We might have to keep a close eye on the four," Kouji suggested, "which also means we should keep alert if this has anything to do with the Digimon," he finished and the others nodded in agreement. Then the sound of the school bell rang thru the air signaling the end of the lunch period.

"That's the bell," J.P stated while standing up, "Let's head back to class."

The group stood back up. They said their goodbyes and headed back to their classrooms.

* * *

The rest of the day went on like usual until the final bell rang. Students quickly exited the halls to head home. Kouji and Kouichi were walking towards the parking lot talking with each other along the way.

"Everyone sure is anxious to get home," Kouichi said as he saw groups of students rushing past him and his brother.

"They're all heading home to get ready for tonight," Kouji said. Kouichi smirked at him.

"Then shouldn't you rushing home to get ready for your date with Zoë," he asked him. Kouji blushed slightly.

"I have time to prepare…and it's not a date! Were just going as friends," Kouji replied trying to hide his blush.

"If you say so," Kouichi said shaking his head.

"Well fine, if you can joke with me about my date then I can do the same," Kouji said with a smirk. Kouichi raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. The two stopped in front of Kouji's motorcycle. Kouji was still smirking at his brother.

"You and Anzu. Aren't you two working together at the lab again today?" Kouji continued. Kouichi blushed furiously.

"Yeah! But…that's it…just work, not a date," Kouichi said hurriedly still blushing. Kouji chuckled and leaned against his bike with his arms crossed.

"If you say so," Kouji said amusingly. Kouichi smirked and shook his head. He knew his brother was just messing with him. His smirk then turned back into a solemn frown as he stared at the ground. Kouji noticed this and a serious and worried expression appeared on face.

"You're still worrying about that feeling you had earlier," Kouji stated to him. Kouichi raised his head to meet his brother's gaze. He nodded and Kouji sighed. "I know you're worried. We all are, but try not to let the feeling completely control your thoughts," he said in a comforting way.

"I know that, but I can't help it," Kouichi replied gritting his teeth with frustration, "Maybe it just comes with being the warrior of darkness. For the past week this feeling of a foreboding presence has been apparent to me, but today the feeling has been overwhelming," he finished with a look of worry at what's to come. Kouji looked at his brother and felt sorry for him. He imagined how hard it must be to deal with the dark power he possessed every day. Kouji placed his hand on Kouichi's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Hey, don't obsess too much on the matter," Kouji said softly, "Everyone is prepared for any oncoming battle and we'll stop whoever behind all this," he finished and Kouichi smiled slightly.

"Alright," Kouichi said in whisper. He still felt a sense of doubt but hid it from his brother so not to worry him. He watched his brother get on his bike. The two said goodbye to each other and Kouji drove off. Kouichi stood still for a minute before heading towards his car to head home himself.

Kouichi arrived at his house and walked inside to be greeted by his mother. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and reading what looked like some documents from her work.

"Hello Kouichi," she said smiling at her son.

"Hey mom," Kouichi replied with his own smile, "Listen I won't be home for long. I just gonna drop off my school stuff and head back out," he finished then put his backpack in the hall closet. He then headed for the kitchen to grab a soda.

"Where are you going? To the dance?" Ms. Kimura asked.

"No, I'll be with Anzu tonight working on something," he replied while he opened his can of Coke and took a sip.

"Does it have to do with the Digimon?" she asked calmly taking a sip of her drink. There was a few seconds of silence before her son replied.

"Yeah," he replied in a monotone whisper. Even though his mother accepted the fact that he, his brother, and his friends were involved with the Digimon, he knew that she still didn't like the dangers that they were putting themselves in.

"I know you still don't like the idea of us going against these monsters," he said to her. Ms. Kimura smiled softly and let out a sigh.

"No I don't," she said softly, "But as I said before I know I won't be able to stop you from doing what you have to do." Kouichi didn't say anything as he looked at the floor. His mother looked at him with a soft smile.

"What about the others? Are they also going to be there?" she asked him. He looked back up at her.

"Uh, no. They're all going to be at the school dance tonight," Kouichi replied. Just then he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the new text message. It was from Anzu.

"_Hey, you can come over to the lab when you like. I'm here as well as my grandpa and Solomon is also here," _Kouichi read the text to himself. His eyes narrowed slightly at the mention that Solomon was also there.

"I gotta go," he said to his waiting mother, "Anzu's waiting for me." His mother gave him a small nod.

"Alright, just be safe out there," she said to him. Kouichi gave his mother a small smile.

"Don't worry, I will," he replied reassuringly then grabbed his keys and left giving a wave to his mother as he did.

* * *

Anzu sat at one the metal desk in her grandfather's lab. She stared at the dismantled piece of technology that was once the portal device in front of her. The device had originally fascinated her when Kouji had brought it to her and Kouichi, but now it simply frustrated her. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't repair it or use it to the advantage of the warriors. She let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes in frustration.

"You seem upset," Solomon said as he walked up to her. His voice startled her at first but she quickly composed herself.

"It's nothing really," she replied to the man, "It's just that I'm having a little trouble with this device," she finished looking down at its various parts. Solomon looked down as well. His eyes narrowed at the sight of one of his precious portal devices completely destroyed. He picked up one of the pieces. He held it up and examined it thoroughly.

"It looks very intricate," he stated calmly, "Hiroshi, did you or your granddaughter build it?" he asked Hiroshi turning to face him. Hiroshi was sitting at his computer going over some files that he and Solomon were looking at. His gaze left the computer screen to face his former colleague.

"No. Actually we aren't quite sure who built it," Hiroshi replied. Solomon's faced showed no emotion as he continued to examine the part.

"Well, whoever did make it must be a genius," he said as a small grin started to form on his lips.

"A mad genius," Anzu added with the hint of disgust in her voice. Solomon's grin disappeared as he glanced over to the girl.

"Pardon?" he asked her calmly containing his rage. He placed the part back on the table with the other pieces.

"Well, we're sure that this is, was, one of the devices used by the person sending all of these evil Digimon to our world," Anzu explained.

"The hope was that we could use the device to find a way to locate said person," Hiroshi added. Solomon turned back around to face him.

"Any progress?" he asked. Once again his tone was emotionless, successfully hiding his nervousness. He hoped that they were no closer to discovering him yet.

"No," Hiroshi replied solemnly. Solomon mentally grinned but his face stayed the same. "Hopefully when Kouichi gets here we can make progress," Hiroshi finished.

As if on cue, Kouichi walked thru the door to the lab. He stopped, closing the door behind him. His eyes stared intently at Solomon when he saw him next to Hiroshi. Solomon stared blankly back. This boy had an annoying effect on Solomon since the day they first met each other. Solomon saw the apparent distrust in the boy's eyes. The same distrust that was there during their first meeting. He admitted to himself that the boy was highly intelligent for his age. However, he was delighted to know that the warrior was as oblivious as the rest of his friends about his involvement with the Digimon.

"Nice to see you again, Kouichi," Solomon said to the boy with an almost smug tone. Kouichi didn't react to his tone.

"Hello," he replied dryly, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Mr. Nishihara came to assist grandpa in looking at some of their old files," Anzu answered. Kouichi didn't reply except for a small nod.

"So far I've found no files on the computer that would aid us," Hiroshi said rubbing his brow with frustration.

"Do you have any old hand written documents, from when we were originally researched the Digital World?" Solomon asked. Hiroshi thought for a moment before replying.

"Yes, I believe I keep them stored in the basement," he stated jumping out of his seat and beginning to walk towards the door. Solomon quickly followed. "Kids, we'll be down in the basement if you needs for anything," Hiroshi quickly said to the two teens.

"Yes, sir," Kouichi said with a nod and he watched the two men leave for the basement. Anzu looked upon her friend. She noticed the serious expression he wore. It was the one he always wore whenever he would come over and Solomon was here. Solomon would come by often to assist her grandpa in the Digimon matter though she would admit it didn't seem like he helped much.

"Anzu, are you alright?" Kouichi asked breaking her of her thoughts.

"Y...yes I'm fine," Anzu replied hastily. Kouichi looked at her with a soft smile then he walked over to sit next to her.

* * *

The two men walked down into the cluttered basement. Hiroshi turned on the lights and the room lit up slightly. Solomon glanced around the room. His eyes looked over the numerous file cabinets that line the walls. Each cabinet was filled with notes and documents from the old days of research. Solomon chuckled slightly.

"You never did like to throw anything away," he stated to his old mentor. Hiroshi let out a low laugh as he also looked around the basement.

"Yes well, I rather not dispose of something that could be useful later on," Hiroshi replied.

"It would appear so considering this old hunk of junk," Solomon said walking over to a large, cloth-covered item on a far wall. He removed the cloth just enough to see part of the metal archway that was hidden beneath.

"Oh yeah that," Hiroshi said walking up behind Solomon, "Sometimes I wonder why I keep this around. It really is just a hunk of junk."

"I remember your old blueprints of this gateway," Solomon said placing his hand on the cool metal of the archway, "It was going your ultimate achievement. It never worked did it?" he finished turning to face Hiroshi.

"No," he replied in solemn tone. He then walked over to one of the cabinet and took out some files. "That's why I'm somewhat envious of that device that the children brought to me and whoever constructed it," he finished continued to look thru the old file with his back turned to his old colleague. Solomon stared blankly at his mentor. He then smiled slightly.

"Come now, you were quite the genius back in the day," Solomon said in an almost amused tone, "You shouldn't sell yourself short because of one failed project. You had others like…that…it can't be," Solomon's eyes fell upon another cloth-covered machine on the opposite wall. He ran up to it and removed the cloth. Underneath was a machine that resembled a metal, upright generator. On top of it was metal sphere that was assumingly the core of the device. Solomon looked down at the device with greedy, wide eyes.

"The data energy converter," Hiroshi said from his position. His voice broke Solomon of his trance for a minute. "I built it right before we were fired from the labs," Hiroshi explained. Hiroshi eyed Solomon curiously. Solomon had only seen the blueprint for the device but not the actual finished creation. The way he looked at made Hiroshi slightly nervous, but he tried to shrug off the feeling. It didn't work. Solomon placed his hand over the core of the machine. Before he could actually touch it, a bolt of electricity from the device shocked his hand and went thru his body. Solomon didn't react to this aside from bringing his hand away from the machine.

"Does it work?" He asked Hiroshi tough he already knew the answer.

"It almost does, it still needs a bit more tweaking," Hiroshi answered returning his gaze to the folder in his hand. Solomon's eyes went wide. It worked. The reaction must have been due to the fact that Solomon had a slight bit of dark energy already coursing thru his veins. If he could get the machine functioning at full potential, he would be able to absorb the rest of the dark energy from the data he collected.

"Solomon," Hiroshi's voice once again broke him of his thoughts. Solomon looked over to his mentor. "We can't keep walking down memory lane, we have work to do after all," he said as he rummaged thru more files. Solomon continued a cold gaze at him. He glanced back down at the energy converter.

"You're right sir," he finally spoke, "There is much work to be done."

* * *

Kouichi and Anzu were still sitting at the metal desk where the two adults had left them. Anzu continued to fiddle with the dismantled device in front of her. She silently groaned to herself in frustration as she continued to mess with the pieces. Kouichi smirked at her in amusement.

"Calm down. You'll figure it out eventually," he said in a calm tone. Anzu looked at him and smiled sweetly. Kouichi's heart beat at little faster but he managed to hide a blush as he stared back.

"I know, but this thing is just driving me crazy," she said in her soft voice, "Why don't you look at it for a while?" she asked him. Kouichi chuckled.

"You think that I'll have any better luck with it than you," he replied to her as he looked down at the various machine parts, "Believe me, this thing also frustrates me to no end," he finished. Anzu laughed lightly. There was a moment of silence between the two before she spoke again.

"Kouichi, may I ask you something?" she asked him. Kouichi looked up to meet her gaze.

"What is it?" He asked her. Anzu lowered her head so not to look him in the eye.

"It's about Solomon. You don't really trust him do you?" she questioned him. Kouichi was surprised by the subject of the question. He didn't reply and turned to look at the door where the two men had exited. "Kouichi, don't try to deny it. I notice that every time he's here you get all tense and I've seen hate in your eyes when you look at him," she finished. Kouichi still gazed at the door and his eyes narrowed a bit.

"No, I don't trust him," Kouichi finally replied after letting out a heavy sigh.

"Why?" Anzu questioned. Kouichi sighed again.

"There's a kind of dark aura around him that I can't ignore," he began, "Being infused with the spirit of darkness has allowed me the ability to pick up on these kinds of aura. It makes me suspicious of anyone with this feeling, but because he's your grandfather's former colleague I endure it and decide to say nothing of my suspicions," he finished looking straight forward as though he was lost in his own thoughts. Anzu looked down at the table with her head resting in her hand. She didn't know about how Kouichi's connection with the spirit of darkness allowed him to constantly sense these auras. She felt a little bad for him seeing how much it bothered him.

"Do you trust him?" Kouichi asked glancing over to his forlorn friend. A sad smile formed on her face.

"I don't really know if I do or not. I don't know that much about him aside from what my grandpa has told me. I might not really like him, but I do trust my grandfather's judgment," Anzu replied.

"You have a very high opinion of your grandfather don't you?" he asked her with his own smile. Anzu nodded.

"Of course I do. He's always been there for me when no else was," she replied. Kouichi looked a little confused at her statement.

"What about friends or your family?" he questioned.

"I didn't really have many close friends before I met you are your friends. I always kept to myself," she replied looking at him, "And as for my family…well," a saddening look began to form on her face. Kouichi looked at her and saw that whatever it was she was thinking about bothered her greatly.

"Hey, look I didn't mean to bring back any old, hurtful memories. I'm sorry," Kouichi said hurriedly placing his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. Anzu smiled and shook her head at him.

"No, it's okay. It's just that I've never talked about my family with anyone else before. You see, both my mother and father are no longer with us," she began to explain. A look of shock appeared on Kouichi's face. He wanted to say something but decided to let Anzu continue.

"When I was a little girl, my grandfather would always tell me stories about this strange world he discovered. He told me about Digimon and about the Legendary Warriors," she started with a small smile but then it quickly turned into a solemn frown as she continued, "My parents didn't really like the fact that my head was being filled with such ridiculous stories. My father and grandfather would constantly argue with each other and my mother tried to convince me not to listen to anything that he said. They told that those stories were the reason that he was both fired and ridiculed by his peers. I didn't listen to them though. I was too fascinated with the Digital World and over time I began hate them for the way they talked bad about him," as she continued Kouichi saw that she was trying to hold back her tears, "On the day they died, it was my grandpa who told me what happened. I was in school at the time when I was called to the front office. My grandpa was there, he told me that they had both died in a car crash. I had no other family to take care of me, so he took me in and comforted me during that time," she finished and a single tear ran down her cheek at the memory. Kouichi wiped the tear away with his thumb and Anzu smiled at him.

"You okay?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied with a nod, "It's just that I've never told anyone about what happened to my parents before. I guess I never got that close to anyone else."

"Sometimes it better to share those memories with someone you trust. It eases the pain in a way," Kouichi said.

"You know, the last thing I said to them was that I hated them. I can never take that back," Anzu said holding back more tears. Kouichi then put his hand over hers to comfort her.

"Come on now," he said to her, "You know you didn't really mean what you said. No matter how many times you might have said it to them, there was no way that you actually meant it. Take me for example. I would always say that I hated my father for leaving me and my mom behind and marrying someone else, but in the end I knew I could never truly hate him. We still are family and all, and families are supposed to love each other no matter what," Kouichi finished in his soft tone. Anzu stared at him blankly for a while before a smile formed upon her lips.

"Thank you, Kouichi," she finally said, "Your very kind."

Kouichi smiled sweetly at her and she smiled back. There was silence now as the two stared into each other's eyes. The silence could have lasted only a few seconds, but to them it felt like eternity as Anzu's deep brown eyes met with Kouichi's blue orbs. Kouichi felt his heart beat rapidly with the passing seconds. He then realized that he still had his hand on Anzu's. A wave of embarrassment washed over him but instead of taking his hand away he clenched her hand a little tighter. He saw that Anzu didn't pull away and a sense of relief took over.

"Anzu, I…" Kouichi tried to speak as Anzu continued her focused gaze. He couldn't finish as the sense of impending danger returned to him. He released Anzu's hand and glanced around the room with a look of panic. Anzu was broke of her daze by her friend's actions. She knew something was wrong.

"Kouichi, what is it?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know. It's a familiar dark presence though," he replied. The two fell silent as Kouichi focused all of his concentration on the presence. His eyes widened when he realized where it was coming from.

"Get down!" he shouted. He grabbed Anzu tightly around her waist in a protective fashion. The ceiling then crumbled above them sending them both crashing down onto the floor as dust and debris surrounded them.

* * *

The crash above was loud enough so that Solomon and Hiroshi could hear it down in the basement. The two were still going thru file cabinet after file cabinet. Hiroshi was startled by the sudden noise. Surprise was soon replaced with fear at the thought of his granddaughter and Kouichi being in the midst of the crash.

"Did you hear that?" Hiroshi asked Solomon fearfully. Solomon didn't look quite asked surprised as Hiroshi did as he gazed up at the ceiling.

"Yes," he replied dryly, "It was probably just those two kids accidentally knocking something over. Nothing to worry about."

"That crash was too loud to be Kouichi and Anzu. Something might have happened. Come on," Hiroshi stated hurriedly. He began to rush towards the door when Solomon placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I'm sure those two are fine Hiroshi. We should focus on the task at hand," Solomon said to him.

"Sorry, but I can't focus knowing that my granddaughter could be in danger," Hiroshi replied shaking his head. He tried to continue towards the exit but Solomon's grasp was too firm. Hiroshi was beginning to become suspicious of his former colleague.

"I'm sure she's fine," Solomon replied, it seemed he was desperate to persuade Hiroshi to stay. He then turned to walk back towards an open cabinet, "After all she has a legendary warrior protecting her," he murmured. Hiroshi's eyes went wide. Solomon also stopped in his tracks; his eyes were also widened at the realization of his little slip-up. Hiroshi then narrowed his eyes with further suspicion and a hint of anger.

"Solomon, I never once said that Kouichi was a legendary warrior. Care to explain how you would know," Hiroshi questioned his colleague in a curious tone. Solomon was silent for a good while. He could feel Hiroshi's intense glare burning holes in the back of his neck. Then Solomon began chuckling. Chuckling turned into a fit an insane laughter. Hiroshi was taken back. This definitely wasn't the same man he had worked with all those years ago. Fear now mixed in with the anger he was feeling.

"Well shit," Solomon finally said after his laughter subsided, "I can't believe I would make that mistake. Oh well, it doesn't matter now anyway," he finished with a clear smirk on his face. Rage consumed Hiroshi as he lashed out and grabbed Solomon by his shirt collar.

"What's going on here? Tell me dammit! What have you done?" Hiroshi demanded shouting at the top of his lungs. Solomon let out a low laugh and placed his hand back on Hiroshi's shoulder. Hiroshi was trembling from both an overwhelming anger and a fear of the answer his colleague might give him.

"Honestly Hiroshi," he began, his tone became cold and dark. "You can't be too surprised by all this. Were you really so oblivious or did you choose to ignore it?"

"I had faith in you because we were friends," Hiroshi replied in a shaky breath.

"Or maybe," Solomon began in a dry tone, "You didn't want to face the fact that you truly began all of this," Hiroshi's eyes went wide, "You first showed me the Digital World, you gave me the necessities for my research, face it old man all that has happened and all that will happen is because of you," Solomon finished with a sinister smirk.

Hiroshi was speechless. It was true. He had exposed Solomon to the wonder and power of the Digital World. Even when they were still working in the research labs he had noticed that Solomon seemed obsessed with it, to an almost unhealthy degree. He had noticed it yet he ignored it. He did nothing. Nothing.

"Despite our 'friendship' and all the help you have given me, I won't let you interfere any further," Solomon stated. A brutal punch to the stomach broke Hiroshi of his guilty thoughts. Hiroshi's elderly body racked with pain as he fell the floor. He lay there unmoving. Solomon looked down at the old man with an emotionless stare. He then looked back up at the ceiling.

"Damn that she-devil. Can't she be a little quieter?" he mumbled to himself. He stepped over the body of Hiroshi and walked over to the energy converter. He then began to modify it for his own purposes.

* * *

Kouichi and Anzu lay on the ground amongst the rubble and debris. Their coughs could be heard thru the fog of dust that rose from the ground. Kouichi, with his hand still around her waist, helped Anzu sit up off the ground.

"You okay?" he asked looking over her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she replied. Both of them had a few minor scrapes on their bodies, but other than that they were both unharmed. Kouichi mentally sighed.

"Ah, how sweet," a voice said thru the disappearing dust cloud.

"_That voice,"_ Kouichi thought as his relief quickly vanished. He turned his head to the direction of the voice. The dust was clearing and a figure could be clearly seen. Kouichi recognized it right away. "You!" he snarled harshly.

"It's been a while dark warrior," LadyDevimon said smirking, "So sorry to burst in like this, but we have some unfinished business," she finished and with her crimson claws bared charged at the two teens. They quickly avoided the attack as LadyDevimon's claws dug into the wall behind them. Kouichi reached for his D-Tector, but was startled to find it wasn't there. He looked past LadyDevimon and saw that it was laying ground a little ways behind her. It must have fallen when he and Anzu dove for the ground during the explosion. LadyDevimon, after removing her claws from the wall, glanced behind and saw the device on the ground. She smirked.

"Missing something?" she mocked. Kouichi visibly growled.

"_Dammit,"_ he thought to himself. "Anzu, go and find your grandpa," he whispered to his friend.

"But…" she tried to speak.

"Don't argue with me," Kouichi interrupted her, "He might also be in danger. I can handle this one on my own."

Anzu didn't want to leave him, but she knew that she had to. She quickly and cautiously started making her way towards the exit hoping that LadyDevimon wouldn't go after her. Luckily, LadyDevimon was much too focused on Kouichi to even notice her.

Kouichi had to get his D-Tector back, but it he had to get past the she-devil first. He decided to take a leap of faith and charged towards her.

"_He's going to test his luck and charge right at me,"_ LadyDevimon thought with a smile. She then charged to meet him with her claws out ready to skewer him, _"A lethal mistake."_

The two were getting closer and closer. Just before LadyDevimon's claws could reach him, Kouichi ducked and slid past the she-devil. Not willing to let her prey get away, LadyDevimon quickly stopped and turned to grab him. She managed to grab hold of his shirt collar from behind. Kouichi fingers barely brushed against his D-Tector before he was yanked back. LadyDevimon threw him across the room and he slid against the hard floor. Anzu had reached the exit door when she stopped to witness the event.

"Did you think that I would let you reclaim your device?" LadyDevimon snapped at him.

"Well, it was worth of shot," Kouichi replied while standing back up.

"A stunt like that could cost you your life," LadyDevimon stated to him. She then launched a darkness wave attack at him. Swarms of the dark bats raced towards the boy. Kouichi was able to successful dodge the attack; however the attack was just a diversion for another. As soon as Kouichi dodge the bats, LadyDevimon rushed towards him. Kouichi attempted to dodge again. Her claws were able to just leave a scratch on his right cheek. Kouichi then lifted his leg to successfully knee the she-devil in her stomach forcing her to jump back and away from him.

"Insolent human!" LadyDevimon snarled at him.

"Kouichi!" Anzu shouted. Both of the fighters turned their attention towards the girl. LadyDevimon's eyes widened when she saw that she was holding the black D-Tector. During the fight, while LadyDevimon's back was turned, Anzu had managed to go and grab the device. She then hurled it towards Kouichi.

"_No!"_ the Digimon screamed in her head she quickly tried to intercept the object but failed. Kouichi caught the device but before he could evolve LadyDevimon rushed towards him and kick him in the chest. The kick was powerful enough to send the boy flying and colliding with a nearby wall. Kouichi landed on the floor, groaning with pain, as medium sized fragments of the already broken ceiling fell upon him. LadyDevimon then turned to face Anzu.

"You really shouldn't have gotten involved," she stated to the girl sinisterly. Anzu was scared but she held her ground. LadyDevimon raised her claws at the unmoving girl. Anzu shut her eyes, preparing for what was to come. But nothing happened. Anzu opened her eyes slightly. They shot open when she saw that Kouichi had stopped the attack before it could reach her. With one hand he held LadyDevimon's claws away from him and Anzu and with his other, which was still clutching his D-Tector, he was pushing the she-devil away with his forearm pressed against her neck. He was visibly using all his strength to hold her back.

"Go now! Find your grandpa!" Kouichi shouted at Anzu in an almost growl. Anzu, though at first hesitant, complied and quickly ran for the exit leaving the two alone.

"I do admire your ferocity in fighting," LadyDevimon stated with a smirk. Kouichi continued his intense glare on the she-devil. His eyes looked fierce and feline like. "That ferocity is especially shown in your eyes. So beast-like and menacing. I'm guessing this is what you looked like when you worked under Cherubimon," LadyDevimon said coldly. Her statement caused Kouichi's anger to rise. His eyes went wide and dark energy formed around his hands. With a beastly growl, Kouichi shoved LadyDevimon hard away from him. She collided with the wall behind her.

"I'm not like that anymore," Kouichi stated. Fractal code appeared around his hand. "I use the spirit of darkness to stop evil beings instead of causing destruction. I'll do just that now!" Kouichi finished slamming his D-Tector against the data streams around his hand.

"BEAST SYNCHRONIZATION"

Darkness clouded Kouichi's mind as his calm and collected thoughts were being replaced the fierce instincts of JagerLoewemon. His muscles expanded, his teeth grew sharp, and his eye color turned blood red and looked completely feline. His hair became bushier than before and look almost like a small lion's mane. Obsidian armor replaced his clothes and covered his torso, shoulders and lower body. The black armor was decorated with golden symbols and a bright red sphere sat in the center of his chest plate. On his hands and forearms, he wore the black armor that went up to his elbows on top of skin-tight black gloves covering his hand and wrists that resembled claws. The obsidian armor also covered his lower half. He wore a holster around his waist that held two silver pistols. There were two yellow-gold paint lines around the sides of his eyes that accented their red hue.

LadyDevimon gazed upon the beast-warrior, whose eyes were now burning her with their red glare. She heard the low growls and snarls emitting from his throat. She was a little nervous but didn't show any signs of it. Beelzemon had mentioned how ferocious and powerful the warriors were in this form, describing his battle with the light warrior.

"This form just makes you look even more dark and feral," she mocked trying to show that she wasn't afraid. Kouichi continued to growl in response. He charged at her with full speed. LadyDevimon barely dodged as he slashed in the air with sharp claw-like hands. The attack had only managed to cut off a few strands of her hair. The she-devil regained her stance and slashed at him with her own claws. Without even flinching, Kouichi stopped the attack with his wrist. This surprised LadyDevimon. Kouichi smirked and deliver a brutal kick to the she-devil, right between her chest and abdomen. She stumbled and rolled across the room in pain. Getting back up on one knee, she release more swarms of her dark bats at the warrior. Kouichi avoided the bats again and again with his newly acquired feline agility. He ducked and rolled away from each swarm of the dark bats as they flew towards him. While rolling to avoid another swarm, he pulled out both of his pistols and aimed them directly at LadyDevimon.

"**EBONY BLAST!"**

Shadowy bullets fired out of the pistol towards the she-devil. The dark bullets stung against her skin as she attempted to block. Each bullet pushed her back further and further until she finally retaliated. She rushed forward, thru the onslaught of bullets. She reached the shocked warrior and collided hard against his chest, launching him back. In the air he sheathed his two pistols before landing back on the ground and using his claws to stop him from going back any farther. His claws left deep marks in the hard floor. He continued his intense glare on the witch, still snarling and growling like mad.

"Come on, dark warrior!" LadyDevimon yelled at him, "Show me your power!"

"Gladly," Kouichi growled in response. Dark mist formed around his hands and flowed up his arms and across his body. His claws dug deep into the floor as his body surged with energy.

"**DARK MASTER!"**

Kouichi's claws turned black as night with only a faint purple glow around them. He propelled himself forward off the floor; bits of cement broke off and flew into the air as he did. LadyDevimon launched another swarm of bats at the warrior. Kouichi ran directly thru the swarm, snarling loudly as he did, completely focused on his target. LadyDevimon lifted her claws in preparation for his attack. Time seemed to move at a slow pace as the two fighters got closer and closer before colliding in fierce combat.

* * *

After Anzu had left the two opponents to battle she stood outside in the hallway to compose herself. She began to her the snarls and blasts and other sounds of battles. After remaining still for a few seconds, her thoughts moved back towards her grandpa. She hurried to the door that led to the basement. She ran down the stairs and entered the large room. She frantically looked around the room until her eyes fell upon her grandfather who was still lying on the floor. She immediately ran to his side.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Are you alright?!" she yelled shaking his shoulders gently. Hiroshi groaned slightly. He turned his head and slowly opened his eyes to meet his granddaughter's.

"Anzu," he said in a strained voice. Anzu could see that he was in pain. Even the slightest movement made him wince.

"Well now, I'm guessing the dark warrior is holding off LadyDevimon so that you could come here," a voice said in front of her. Anzu looked up to meet Solomon's emotionless stare. Anzu was now beginning to tremble with hate and anger at the man.

"You did this," she said to him with hated. Solomon only smirked at the comment.

"Yes, well, the old man had it coming," he replied dryly. Anzu's anger rose.

"I thought you were my grandfather's friend! He trusted you!" she screamed at the man. Solomon was unfazed.

"He wouldn't be like this if he didn't try to get in my way," Solomon stated with no emotion. He began to turn away from the two. Anzu couldn't hold back her anger anymore. She quickly rose to her feet, her hand clenched into a fist, and rushed towards the sinister man.

"You bastard!" she screamed as her fist went for his face. Just before she reached him, Solomon easily caught her wrist in his firm grasp. She struggled to get away but he was much stronger than her. He clenched his fist tighter around her wrist as he glared down at her. Anger had turned to fear as Anzu noted just how menacing his stare looked.

"You shouldn't get in my way girl," he stated to her in a more menacing tone, "You could suffer worse than your grandfather." Anzu was now trembling in his grip as he continued to glare at her. She then heard more groaning behind her. Solomon's glare also turned to behind the girl.

"Let her go, Solomon," Hiroshi said, obviously still in pain. He was still lying on the floor but was straining to keep his upper body propped up on his elbows. He stared at his former partner with pure hatred for threatening his granddaughter. Solomon chuckled at the sight before him.

"And what will you do, old man," Solomon scoffed. Hiroshi grinned slightly.

"You shouldn't worry about what I'm going to do," Hiroshi threatened. A look of confusion appeared on Solomon's face. Then large crashes were heard above the room. Suddenly, a large crash broke thru the ceiling above. LadyDevimon fell thru the ceiling and landed on the floor painfully along with the dust and debris. Solomon was a little shocked by the sudden intrusion but he kept composure as he looked at his fallen pawn. Soon another figure jumped thru the hole in the ceiling. Kouichi landed on the floor gracefully with a loud thud. He stood up straight and glared directly at Solomon. His eyes went wide when he saw Anzu in his grasp.

"I'm impressed dark warrior," Solomon said to him with a cocky smirk. Kouichi began to growl fiercely showing off his sharp teeth.

"Release her!" he roared. He rushed at snarling the whole time. Solomon smirked and threw Anzu to the ground away. She rolled painfully on the hard floor. Solomon used his hand to stop Kouichi's oncoming fist. The two seemed equally matched as Kouichi's fist collided with Solomon's hand. Not willing to let Solomon get away, Kouichi grasped Solomon's neck with his free hand. Solomon was at first surprised by the boy's fierceness but then chuckled at his actions.

"Are you going to kill me Kouichi?" Solomon questioned with a sinister smile. Kouichi continued to emit low growls, "I knew that you were always suspicious of me. Why didn't you try anything before?" the man continued.

"I withheld my opinions because of your friendship with Professor Suzumara," Kouichi replied harshly, "But now you're going to pay for what you've done."

"Really, I doubt that," Solomon said with a chuckle, "No. You are going to release me."

"What makes you think that?" Kouichi questioned.

"Simple," Solomon began, raising his hand as he did, "You see, I have no weaknesses to hold me back but you do," he then snapped his fingers when he finished. A shriek was heard in the room. Kouichi whipped his head to the side and saw that LadyDevimon had regained her footing and that she now had grasped Anzu. Anzu was unable to move. Her back was pressed up against the she-devil and her crimson claws were at her neck. Hiroshi tried to get up, but the pain in his stomach prevented him from getting higher than a few centimeters off the ground. He could only watch the scene before him. He was on the brink of tears. He never expected that things would turn out like this.

"Anzu!" Kouichi cried at the sight of his friend. He had brought her into this danger. He mentally cursed himself before Solomon's chuckle broke him of his thoughts.

"Tell you what," Solomon began. Kouichi returned his gaze upon the man. "I won't harm either the old man or your dear friend if you do as I say," Solomon finished with a sinister smile. Kouichi narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Don't listen to him," Anzu shouted at her friend, "He's bluffing!" Solomon lazily shifted his gaze to the girl.

"Is that a challenge girl?" Solomon questioned with a crazed look in his eye. He lifted he hand to snap again. LadyDevimon pressed her claws hard against Anzu's neck in preparation. Anzu felt a small trickle of blood run down her neck. Solomon was ready to give the command when Kouichi stopped him.

"Stop! I'll do what you want!" Kouichi shouted trembling as he did. Solomon looked back at him. He saw the desperation in the boy's eyes.

"First, you will release me," Solomon stated. Kouichi growled a little but slowly released his hold on the man's neck. His mind was conflicting with the beastly desire to finish off his opponent and the desire to keep his friends safe. Feeling utterly defeated his form returned to normal as he kept his head lowered. The two stood in still silence for a few seconds. Then Solomon landed a brutal punch to the teen's face. Kouichi was blown back by the force of the blow and landed on the ground. Hiroshi and Anzu looked on in horror as Kouichi covered his bleeding nose and mouth. Solomon walked up to the boy while pulling out a device from his pocket. It resembled a stun gun in form but when Kouichi saw it he felt that it was for something else. He tried get up but then felt the weight of Solomon's foot pressing upon his back pushing him to the ground.

"Tell me, Kouichi," Solomon began. He bended down to speak to his captive. "Do you recall when you worked under the poisoned mind of Cherubimon?"

"What's your point?" Kouichi said harshly at the man. Solomon merely smirked.

"My point is that back then you fought with a different persona. Do you remember…Duskmon," Solomon answered with his cocky smile. Kouichi's eyes went wide at the mention of the name.

"If you think you can control me with Duskmon's spirit then you really are crazy," Kouichi stated to the man.

"You misunderstand," Solomon replied, "I know that your mind is too strong to be overcome by that power again. That's why I'm going to copy his data fragments with this," he finished holding out the strange device.

"Copy?" Kouichi wondered.

"Duskmon was created from the spirit of darkness itself. Even though you managed to purify the spirit, small fragments of his data are still locked away in your code. Since the spirit of darkness has merged with your DNA in this world, this device will allow me to copy it directly from you," Solomon explained. Then, with his free hand, he grabbed hold of Kouichi hair and tilted his head to the side to reveal his neck.

"This shouldn't hurt," Solomon said pressing the device to the teens neck, "But I could be wrong." He pressed the button and a surge of energy was sent thru Kouichi body. His veins were visible on his neck as unbelievable pain coursed thru his entire being. He screamed and yelled in pain. He could almost physically feel the energy tearing the data fragments away from his own DNA. His body twitched uncontrollably and repeatedly he tried to stand up to get away only to be forced back down on the ground by Solomon.

"Kouichi!" Hiroshi strained to get up. He tried to stand but couldn't out of fear that LadyDevimon would hurt his granddaughter if he did. He could only continue to watch the boy suffer before him. Anzu had tears in her eyes. She tried so desperately to run towards her friend but was held back by LadyDevimon. She too could only watch and listen to the pain filled screams of her dear friend. Soon the torture finally ended. The pain in Kouichi's body ceased and he fell unconscious from the exhaustion of the experience. Solomon stood and lifted his foot off the boy.

"I thank you for your cooperation, dark warrior," Solomon said looking down at the exhausted teen. Kouichi breathing was shallow. He cracked opened his eyes slightly. A pained looked showed on his face at his defeat. Solomon smirked, shoving the data gun back into his pocket. Out of his other pocket, he pulled out a portal device.

"Release the girl, then grab the device. We're done here," he commanded staring directly at LadyDevimon and pointing at the energy converter. LadyDevimon obeyed and released Anzu from her grip. Anzu immediately ran to Kouichi's side. She placed her hand on the side of his face, stroking his cheek gently with her thumb. Kouichi's blue eyes met her brown ones. He tried to sit up but couldn't. The pain and exhaustion in his body was still present. Anzu held his body up as continued to try and stand. Solomon watched the two with a blank stare.

"Master, we're ready to depart," LadyDevimon stated to the man. She was holding the energy converter in her hands.

"Solomon," Hiroshi spoke up. Solomon glanced at his former mentor seeing that he was on one knee and had his head lowered. "This power you seek. The dark data. It will destroy you in the end. You should have given up on it years ago," Hiroshi finished keeping his head lowered. Solomon eyes went wide at the comment. Then a maniacal smile appeared on his face.

"That's all a matter of opinion, old fool," Solomon replied menacingly. He pressed the button on the portal device to summon forth a gate. When it formed, both he and LadyDevimon walked thru and the gate closed behind them. Hiroshi sighed to himself. His attention then turned to the two teens. He stood up, wobbling a bit as he did, and leaned against a wall to keep himself up.

"Kouichi, are you alright?" he asked the boy.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just give me a minute." Kouichi replied. He started to stand. He nearly fell back down but Anzu caught him before he did.

"Here, let help you up," Anzu said to him. She placed his arm around her shoulder as she helped lift him up on his feet.

"Thank you," he said to her, "I swear that bastard is going to pay," Kouichi said aloud thinking back to Solomon. Just then realization hit him. "The others, they don't know about this yet!"

"They're all at the school right now," Anzu explained. Kouichi removed his arm from her shoulder.

"Then I've got to go warn them," he said trying to walk towards the exit. He didn't take two steps before stumbling. Anzu reacted instantly and lifted him back with his arm around her shoulder.

"Not in the condition you're in," Anzu stated sternly, "At least not by yourself. I'm going with you."

"You should stay with your grandpa," Kouichi argued.

"I'll be fine kids," Hiroshi cut in, "Go and warn the others. I suspect that Solomon will go after them next."

"We'll bring back here when we can," Kouichi told the old man.

"Go!" Hiroshi said with a nod. Anzu helped Kouichi to the exit as the two left to retrieve the other warriors. This battle was only just beginning

**I did it! It took a month but I finished this chapter!**

**You guys review while I go pass out in the corner.**


	14. Ch 13: Dances with Devils (Part 1)

**Do you ever have a day where you know you have to get something done but you just do nothing instead? Yeah, I had a whole month like that! Anyway sorry for the long wait. I had a mixture of finals, a new semester starting, and writers block to deal with. Here's the next chapter.**

**I do not own Digimon…but I can still dream!**

ABC=Talking

_ABC=Thoughts _

_Chapter 13: Dances with Devils_

The night air was crisp and chilly. The wind carried the ominous feelings of what had happened that night and what was to come. This would be a night full of betrayal, truth, and fear. However, the five warriors were oblivious to the events that had taken place earlier with their sixth comrade. They were all gathered at the school, also oblivious to the fact that it and they would be the next target.

The low rhythmic beat of music could be heard outside the school's gym walls. Couples were either just arriving or talking in groups out near the parking lot. A figure stood leaning on the railing of a flight of stairs. Kouji was waiting patiently for Zoë to arrive. Apparently Zoë's mother wasn't very keen on the idea of her daughter going to the dance by way of motorbike. Kouji was leaning with his back against the railing and his hands on the metal to support him. He was dressed simply but still looked formal. He wore a nice white dress shirt with a dark blue vest over it and the shirt was tucked neatly into his black pants. His head was leaned back and he had his eyes closed in a thoughtful pose. His instincts were making him tense. The ominous feeling he was getting was eating away at his very mind, but he kept trying to convince himself that it was nothing, that everything would be fine.

"Hey, you awake buddy?" a familiar enthusiastic voice broke Kouji of his trance. Kouji blinked a few times before they were fully open. He saw Takuya playfully waving his hand in front of his face. Leah was standing next to him with a smile on her face.

"Knock it off," Kouji said while pushing his hand away. Takuya chuckled slightly at his annoyed friend. Takuya was dressed in a maroon dress shirt under his unbuttoned black formal jacket that matched his black pants.

"Sorry, just making sure you were alive," Takuya said humorously, "Leah and I just got here, same with you?"

"Yeah, I got here a few minutes ago. I'm just for Zoë's mother to drop her off," Kouji explained.

"Her Mom wasn't keen on idea of picking her up with your motorbike?" Leah asked in a joking matter. She was dressed in a beautiful light blue dress that reached down to her ankles. Her red hair was curled and let down to fall nicely on her back.

"Pretty much, but it's okay, I don't mind waiting for her," Kouji said with a small smile.

"Looks like you won't have to wait anymore," Takuya stated while looking away from his friends. Kouji, confused a little at first, looked towards the direction Takuya was looking. Confusion was soon replaced by happiness as he saw Zoë exiting from her mother's car. Takuya led Leah inside the gym after giving Kouji a reassuring pat on the back. Kouji started to make his way towards Zoë. Zoë looked at him and wore a smile that matched his own.

"Hi, Kouji," Zoë said with a smile.

"Hey," Kouji gave his typical response. Truthfully he was nervous. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a lovely lavender dress that flowed nicely down around her ankles. Her blond hair flowed down her back as usual. On her wrist was golden bracelet and she had diamond studs in each of her ears.

"Sorry I had to make you wait, but you my mother. How protective she is," Zoë said apologetically. Kouji chuckled softly.

"I do and it's alright, really. I didn't really wait that long," Kouji said. He saw Zoë's mother watching them from inside her car. She was smiling at the couple.

"You two have fun," Zoë's mother said with a warm smile.

"Okay mom," Zoë said while waving back at her. With that her mother drove off to leave the two.

"Come on," Kouji said after watching her mother leave, "I think the others are inside. We wouldn't want to keep them waiting any longer," he finished with an amusing smirk. Zoë smiled as she playfully pushed his arm.

"Okay then, let's go," she said to him. Kouji smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder. The two then walked towards the gym.

* * *

The inside of the gym was decorated to look its best. The walls were decorated with a multitude of streamers that fell nicely along the walls and off the ceiling. There were array of lights to illuminate the large dance floor, some being different colors. Music filled the room as both couples and singles occupied the dance floor. The music was coming from a DJ set up on a stage built specially for the dance. There were also small groups of students scattered around the room mingling with each other. Students were also talking with each other at small tables that were set up in specific areas of the room. At one such table sat Takuya, Leah, and Tommy who had come with a group of eighth graders. Tommy was dressed simply with a dark green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black slack to go with it.

"Party crashers?" Leah questioned while she and Takuya tried to contain their snickering.

"Yeah," Tommy responded also chuckling a bit, "I guess they want to just try and impress some of the high schoolers. I told them it wouldn't work; besides they're too chicken to try."

"Too bad, I really see you as a wild, party boy," Takuya joked. Tommy merely rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right," Tommy said shaking his head. Leah and Takuya only laughed some more. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Takuya saw Zoë and Kouji enter the gym. Takuya quickly waved them over. The two made their way over to the table.

"Hey guys," Zoë said in her usual enthusiastic voice.

"Hey, glad you made it. You look great," Leah said as Zoë and Kouji sat down at the table.

"Thanks," Zoë replied with a smile.

"So, Kouichi is at the lab right now right?" Tommy asked Kouji.

"Yeah, but it's alright," Kouji replied, "He's fine, plus he gets to spend the entire time with Anzu," he finishes with a sly smile.

"Well, that is good," Takuya said with a chuckle.

"Now why wasn't I invited over here?" an amused voice said from behind them. Everybody looked up to greet J.P. He, like all the other seniors there, was wearing a nice tuxedo. Unlike the others however, he left his black jacket unbuttoned and open revealing the white dress shirt underneath and he wasn't wearing a tie.

"We thought you were working with the staff," Zoë stated to her friend.

"Oh, I am," J.P replied, his face turned serious, "But that's not the only thing I'm doing tonight."

"Is this legendary warrior business?" Leah asked. J.P looked at her and nodded.

"You're sure you really want to get involved with this? You already know that what we do is dangerous," Takuya asked her with a look of concern. Leah shrugged at him.

"I'm already pretty used to it," Leah said with a reassuring smile. Takuya smiled back

"I guess you'd have to be seeing that you're dating our goofball leader," J.P said amusingly. Takuya smiled, but still gave J.P a slightly annoyed look.

"I'm kidding!" J.P exclaimed with a chuckle. His expression then turned serious, "but anyway, while I was walking around, I was also keeping an eye on a select few."

"Let me guess, the same select few we were talking about before," Kouji said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Correct," J.P replied, "Look over there."

J.P shifted his eyes to a table in a far corner and the others followed suit. They immediately set their eyes upon the four people that were sitting there. Jaden, Renji and Mizuki were easily recognizable. There was also another figure sitting there wearing a hat to try and hide his face. Everyone quickly assumed him to be Lucas.

"What's wrong with them?" Leah questioned.

"We think they're involved with whoever has been attacking our world," Zoë explained.

"We've been keeping an eye on them to see if it's true," Tommy added.

"Oh," Leah said in understanding, "Well, why don't you guys just confront them?"

"It's not that simple," Kouji began, "Like we said, we aren't sure if they're involved or not. We can't just start up a conflict without reason."

Leah nodded in understanding. She then glanced over to Takuya. He was wearing the most serious face Leah had ever seen with him. Takuya continued his stare at the far table. Then Jaden turned slightly and stared back at him, as though he could feel someone watching him. The two locked eyes. An immediate feeling of distrust entered Takuya's eyes as he saw the hatred form in Jaden's. Jaden's eyes narrowed before he turned his gaze away. Takuya simply let out a heavy sigh.

"Keep on watching them, but do it non-conspicuously," Takuya told J.P, he nodded in understanding.

"Alright then," J.P said.

"I'll help you out," Tommy told him. J.P nodded at him and the two left the table. Takuya sighed once more and rubbed his eyes.

"You okay?" Leah asked him. Takuya mood immediately turned happy and playful when he spoke.

"Of course I am. Don't worry about it," Takuya said cheerfully. Leah smiled and shook her head at him. "Come on, let's just forget about all that serious stuff and have some fun," Takuya said as he got up from the table. Leah also stood up.

"Alright," Leah said cheerfully, though she knew Takuya was just trying to ignore the problem for her, "Later guys," she said to Kouji and Zoë. The two smiled and nodded as they watched the couple leave.

"Takuya sure was quick to change the subject," Zoë stated blatantly. Kouji simply shrugged in response.

"He doesn't want to get Leah involved in all of this. All he wants is to protect her from the dangers we face. Truthfully, I don't blame him," Kouji explained to her. He heard her chuckle softly. Kouji turned to look at her and saw that she was wearing a sweet smile.

"He really does care about her, doesn't he," Zoë said softly.

"Well, it makes sense," Kouji began, his tone becoming soft. Zoë turned to face him, her green eyes meeting with his blue ones. "After all, there are those who would do anything to protect the ones they truly care about," Kouji finished with a kind smile. Zoë returned the gesture.

"Is that so," Zoë said quietly to him. The two stared quietly at each other. Zoë looked into his deep blue eyes. He was always known for being cold and distant with people ad it especially would show in his eyes. Now however, she was both surprised and pleased at just how kind and comforting they looked, and it was all for her.

Kouji glanced briefly to the side. He heard the music change to a nice, slow melody and he saw couples dance together out on the floor.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Kouji asked as he stood up and extended his hand out for her to take. Zoë felt her heart begin to beat louder as she looked up and smiled at him.

"I'd love to," she finally said and took his hand.

The two waked out onto the dance floor. Kouji placed a hand right above Zoë's hip. He felt her tense slightly at the sudden contact, but she quickly relaxed. Kouji then took her hand in his free one and she placed her other hand on his shoulder. Soon they started swaying together in rhythmic dance. They appeared to be in perfect sync as they danced in tune with music. Zoë's nervousness began to rise as not only she felt Kouji gaze upon her, but also the gaze of a few girls on one side of the of the room; she recognized them as some of Kouji's fan-girls.

"You seem to be attracting some attention," Kouji stated to her. She looked back up at him. He had also glanced over to the girls, but returned his gaze to her.

"It's only I'm here dancing with you. I think they might be jealous of that," Zoë replied with a hint of humor.

"I don't think that the only reason," Kouji said to her in somewhat comforting tone. His hand then went down to hold both sides of her waist, pulling her closer to him. In response, Zoë placed both of her hand on his shoulders.

"You look really beautiful tonight," he said in a whisper so only she could hear him. Zoë felt the familiar heat return to her face at his words.

"Thank you," she said quietly as they continued to sway. Silence fell between them briefly. Zoë then glanced downward slightly and wore a small smile on her face. Kouji easily recognized the look.

"You're thinking about something," He stated to her causing her to look back up at him, still wearing the smile.

"How'd you guess?" Zoë asked amusingly.

"I know that look of yours well enough," Kouji replied, "You're probably thinking about the past. You've been doing that a lot lately."

"Yeah, well it's hard not to with all that's happened recently," Zoë stated back to him.

"Anything particular?" Kouji asked her with a raised brow. Zoë let out a small laugh then leaned in to rest her head against his chest.

"I don't know. I guess I've been thinking about us recently," Zoë said softly as she listened to the beat of his heart. Kouji didn't say anything, but she felt his hold on her tighten. "It's just that we've known each other for long time now."

"Five years," Kouji stated. She could feel his smooth voice reverberate in his chest.

"Yeah, I guess I was just thinking about how far we've come since then," Zoë said with a small chuckle, "I remember when we first met, you were so anti-social that it actually kinda pissed me off. Even when you did finally join our group, you still would go off and be on your own, away from the group, or you run off sometimes and leave us. There's also the fact that your attitude could've been better."

"Okay, I get it. I was jerk back then," Kouji said with a good-hearted chuckle.

"Yes, you were," Zoë continued as she looked back up at him, "But, even you may have acted that way, you always made it your duty to protect everyone. Even if it meant throwing yourself in harm's way. Like that time you protected me when Kumamon went berserk or when you took a blow from Duskmon."

"I just everyone to make it out of that world alive," Kouji stated seriously. He then let out a low laugh.

"Well, if were being honest here, I'll admit that you irritated me a bit back then," he said with slight amusement.

"Really?" Zoë said with a fake pout. Kouji just found cute the way she did it.

"You're overenthusiastic attitude would just get on my nerves at times. Probably because I wasn't used to having friends or any people around, especially not anyone so upbeat and peppy," Kouji explained in his usual monotone. Zoë was also laughing lightly at this.

"However," Kouji began, making Zoë fully attentive, "You always had the group's best intention in mind. Even when things were at its bleakest and it appeared we'd given up, you always tried to lift our spirits so that we could press on. You always seemed to find a way to brighten up the dark," Kouji finished gazing at her with what she could describe as an almost loving gaze. Zoë fell silent again. Even though the two had been friends for years now, growing closer during that time, but she has never heard Kouji say something like this before.

"I knew that we couldn't just give up when things got bad," Zoë explained, "That's why I kept up my chipper attitude, for everyone else's sake."

"I prefer it when you're happy. I hate to see you upset," Kouji stated, "When you would come to me after some asshole would break your heart or hurt you…I don't know…I just," Zoë could see the hints of anger building in his eyes. She could also feel his body stiffen at the thought. She placed a hand on his cheek. Though surprised at first, Kouji's body quickly relaxed at her soft touch.

"Why do you think I came to you all those times?" Zoë questioned as she gently stroked his cheek with her thumb, "though you don't always show it, you can be very kind and you would always be there to listen to and comfort me. I don't know what it is exactly, but something about was always able to heal my heart," she finished, looking directly into his deep blue eyes, feeling herself being drawn into them.

"It seems like things between us have changed a lot since we were kids," Kouji said as he leaned down to press his forehead against hers.

"Are those changes good or bad?" Zoë asked him innocently. She did well in hiding her nervousness; consider how close their faces were now. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Depends," Kouji replied in a whisper. The world around them seemingly disappeared. The only thing Kouji was focused now was this girl in his arms, this girl he knew he loved. They were so close at this moment. All he had to do was lean down and capture her lips with his. Then, as though his body was acting on its own for him, he felt himself leaning down to her at an agonizingly slow pace. Both of their eyes began to close as they waited for the impending contact. So close.

"Kouji! Takuya!" A voice called out in utter desperation.

The voice was loud enough to break the trance that Kouji and Zoë were in. the voice had also managed to silence the rest of the room around them. Kouji and Zoë quickly turned to see, to their utter shock, a very beaten looking Kouichi standing at the doorway with Anzu right next to him.

"Oh, my god," Zoë mumbled in shock at the sight of her beaten friend.

"Kouichi!" Kouji exclaimed a he looked at his brother. The two quickly ran over to the two. Takuya had also seen Kouichi and he, along with Leah, made their way over to their friend. Tommy and J.P had also heard him cry out and were also making their way over to him.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Kouji asked his brother when he finally reached him. He looked over is brother's body, seeing all the scratches and bruises from what looked like a brutal battle. He also saw a strange, large mark on the side of his brother's neck. He wasn't sure what that was from. Kouichi leaned against a wall to hold himself up, still feeling some pain from his previous experiences.

"Listen, we need to get everyone out of here now," Kouichi told his brother. The tone of his voice told Kouji that something serious was about to happen, but he still didn't know what.

"What does he mean?" Takuya said from behind Kouji. J.P, Tommy and Leah had also arrived at the scene. "Are we in danger or something?" Takuya asked, his voice also hinting with worry and desperation.

"I'm not sure," Kouji replied in his own worrying tone.

"Anzu, what happened?" Zoë asked the girl. J.P and tommy focused their attention towards Anzu while Takuya help Kouji out with his brother.

"It's Solomon, he and LadyDevimon attacked us at the lab," Anzu tried to explain, sounding very scared and worried.

"Wait a minute!" J.P interrupted her, "Solomon as in your grandfather's assistant! He did this?!"

"Yes," Anzu said as she nodded her head, her tone unchanging, "He's behind all of this. Now we think he's coming here."

"Dammit," J.P muttered. He remembered when first met the man. He remembered Kouichi first reactions to Solomon. He should've taken it as a warning.

"He's coming here," Tommy said in a worried tone, "He's coming for us, and he won't care who gets in his way."

"Kouichi's right Takuya," Leah said to him. Takuya turned to face her, "Everyone in trouble. We have to do something."

Takuya breathing was becoming heavy. He glanced around the room. Many other students were watching the scene before them. They were quietly mumbling to themselves, asking what was going on or what happened. Takuya didn't really know what to do. If the danger was really on its way here, he and the other would have to reveal their true nature to everyone, something they desperately tried to avoid. Even they did or didn't, everyone would still be in harm's way. Takuya frustration rose as he mentally cursed himself.

"So what happened here?" a calm sounding voice said. Takuya turned his gaze towards the voice. He saw that Jaden, as well as Renji, Mizuki, and Lucas, had stepped out of the crowd to approach the group. Takuya's expression was instantly filled with hatred and distrust while Jaden's was cold and stoic looking.

"You four," Kouichi began, glaring at Jaden and the others, "You four knew about this, didn't you. Tell the truth!" Kouichi exclaimed in full anger. Anzu and Kouji were able to successfully hold him back. Kouji could see the anger in his eyes. Kouichi was never known to be this angered or aggressive before.

"You should watch your brother Kouji. I think he's a bit delirious," Mizuki stated cockily. Now Kouji's anger was rising. He now understands his brother's anger, something was definitely wrong.

"My brother's far from delirious," Kouji replied coldly, "There always some reason for his actions. Maybe you should just tell us what you know."

"Why should we," Renji stated at the teen's request, "The way you all have been watching us the past week, I'm sure you know all you need to know," Renji final statement shocked the warriors. The four knew they were keeping an eye on them. They were only pretending not to notice. Were they just waiting till this very moment?

"We wouldn't have been watching you four if there wasn't a reason!" J.P exclaimed. Both sides no longer cared about the crowd of shocked onlookers watching them. Feelings of anger were rising between the two sides and there was an overwhelming feeling of tension building in the air. "You wouldn't be so defensive if you were hiding something!"

"Ha! That's a load crap coming you, Shibayama," Lucas stated aloud at his comment. He had a malicious smile plastered on his face, "Especially, since you six have been hiding some things from everyone as well!" Confused mumbles came from the crowd at his words.

"Yeah, why don't you guys tell everyone here? I bet their dying to hear it," Renji stated aloud as he looked around the room, at all the on looking students.

"Renji don't! You guys don't have to do this," Tommy begged the older teen. Renji simply scoffed at his words.

"Why not?!" Renji shouted at the crowd, "Doesn't everyone here have the right to know?!" Renji was shouting with full crazed anger lining his voice. Jaden then turned to look over the crowd of his peers.

"We've all heard about and seen the attacks by these monsters on our city," Jaden shouted angrily at the crowd. Everyone's ears were perked at this. True, an attack hasn't happened in a while; however it didn't deter people's interest in these monsters.

"If you really want to know what they are and where they came then ask them!" Jaden shouted as pointed towards takuya and the others, "They know everything about them, considering there the ones fighting them all the time!" Jaden finished. Gasps of shock and disbelief came from the crowd. Takuya's anger had risen to a point now where simply stand it anymore. He immediately ran towards Jaden and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shocking his friends with his actions. Jaden didn't flinch at this, but instead glared menacingly at him.

"Stop this now," Takuya growled at him, teeth fully bared.

"Get your hands off of me," Jaden growled back in his own threatening tone.

"Don't you idiots understand what's at stake? Solomon's poisoned your minds with whatever power he has," Takuya desperately tried to explain to him. The words apparently didn't reach Jaden as he merely sneered at the teen. He then took his fist and collided it with Takuya's jaw. The punch was strong enough to make Takuya let go of his shirt and send him backwards. Luckily, Leah and Kouji were there to catch him before he hit the wall or ground.

"What's wrong with you?!" Leah shouted at Jaden as she helped Takuya stand.

"We were tired of the crap from you all. Solomon promised to give us anything we want if we helped him," Mizuki explained cold to the group.

"He's lying!" Zoë exclaimed desperately, "He doesn't care any of you! He's just using to get what he wants!"

"Heh, that's only according to you," Jaden said with a cocky smirk.

"You damn moron," Takuya said under his breath. Jaden could hear him though. His smirk was replaced with an annoyed sneer. Before he could do anything though, a bright light came from the stage, as well as a familiar large gust of wind. A portal was opening.

"Bout time," Lucas stated under his breath when he turned and saw the portal.

Screams of terrified teens filled the air as they watched the gateway to another world open up. The DJ had already leapt off of the stage in utter shock and fear at what was happening. As soon as the portal opened completely, swarms of black bats flew out to attack the crowd. Boyfriends shielded their girlfriends from the frenzy as the room was becoming nothing but utter chaos. Only twelve teens stood in place, unmoving. They waited until the swarm of black bats began to disappear, only to be replaced by the sound of wicked laughter.

"I do love a good party," LadyDevimon's voice called out as she stepped out of the portal following her earlier attack. She grinned wickedly at the terrified screams and shout coming from the teens as they gazed upon the she-devil. A few were now even trying to make their way to one of the exits.

"Honestly, must you be such an attention seeker?" Solomon's cool sounding voice questioned her as he followed her out of the portal.

"Solomon," Kouichi growled under his breath. He tried to move, to get closer to the evil man, but Anzu held him back.

"Please don't, you're already hurt. Let the others handle this," she pleaded with him in a soft whisper. Kouichi wanted to do something but he Anzu was right. He could only comply with his head hung low.

"Kimura, nice to see you made it," Solomon said with a sneer. Kouichi growled at his comment.

"Leave him alone. You're dealing with us now," Kouji stated angrily at the man. Solomon chuckled softly

"Yes, it is really a pleasure to properly meet all of the legendary warriors," Solomon said in his unwavering, cold tone, "And I see you've already been acquainted with my own warriors as well," he finished gesturing towards Jaden and the others.

"Other warriors?" Takuya questioned, and then realization hit him. He turned to face Jaden, "You didn't," he said seriously. Jaden merely flash a cocky smirk at him.

"You guys really didn't think we would go up against a bunch of super powered freaks without our own powers to back us up," Lucas stated cockily as he pulled out a D-Tector. The others also showed off their new toys to the warriors. Takuya anger was rising even more.

"_No wonder they've acting so differently. Those spirits have been corrupted by Lucemon's power before,"_ Takuya remember from his first experiences from the Digital World.

"You stole those spirits from the celestials," Zoë stated angrily as she faced the dark man. Solomon shrugged at her comment.

"It wasn't really that difficult. The rulers were easily overcome by myself and my soldiers. I especially remember how Seraphimon had so much faith in you six before he fell before me," Solomon said the last statement with a low chuckle.

"You bastard," Kouji snarled angrily at the man.

"We should continue discussing these matters, however it is a bit crowded in here," Solomon said as he glanced around the room seeing all of the other students fearfully staring at the man and his minion, "LadyDevimon," he said as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

At her master's command, LadyDevimon launched another darkness wave attack into the crowd. The dark bats raced towards their terrified targets. The warriors could no longer sit back and watch this.

"No!" J.P shouted as lightning shot from his hand to destroy the bats. Zoë also joined in as she conjured a proactive wind barrier over the crowd. The bats were gone. J.P and Zoë also ceased their own attacks. The crowd was stunned at what happened, a little relieved, but still stunned.

"They really are those warriors from the news," they heard a random voice say from the crowd. The warrior didn't really want to reveal their true nature, at least not like this. They had no choice now.

"Finally, the truth comes out for everyone to see," Solomon said triumphantly, as though he had hoped that would happen. Takuya couldn't stand this man any longer.

"Leah," Takuya muttered to her. Leah looked over to her friend. She saw the angry fire in his eyes. It was the same as the time he fought those two dragons.

"Leah, you help Kouichi and Anzu. Get these people out of here," he said in a commanding tone.

"Takuya," she tried to speak, but she saw his eyes, how serious they looked. She could only comply. Takuya stepped forward slightly glaring at the man.

"Go ahead; show me your flames warrior!" Solomon exclaimed with a devilish grin.

"Takuya no! That's what he wants!" Kouji exclaimed as he reach out his hand to try and stop him. Takuya didn't listen, nor did he care. Flames consumed his fist and he shot a raging fireball at the man. Solomon stood still, still wearing his crazed grin. LadyDevimon and the four evil warriors looked almost scared as the fireball raced towards their master. Just as the fireball was about to reach him, Solomon extended his hand and stopped the flames. Flames shot past the man as he deflected it. Soon the flames ceased and Solomon stood there, still with his arm extended, wearing a confident smirk.

"Such power," Solomon stated aloud. Takuya was generally shocked by what just happened and the other stood by, with fear in their eyes.

"Now let me show you mine," Solomon said grinning even wider. Dark matter swirled in his palm, forming a ball of dark energy. He then threw it at the warriors. It collided with the ground in front of them with a large explosion. The five warriors were thrown back against the wall painfully. Kouichi, Anzu, and Leah watched with horror.

"Guys!" Kouichi cried out as he saw his friends collapse with pain. At least they were still conscious.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt," Renji commented aloud at the sight.

"You four, enough dawdling. Get to work," Solomon stated to the four teen before him.

"Right," Jaden breathed out. He, along with the other raised their D-Tectors, ready to be used.

"Don't do it!" Takuya pleaded with them one last time. They didn't listen.

"SPIRIT SYNCHRONIZATION!"

Each slammed their devices against the newly formed data around their hands and underwent the experience of digivolving for the first time. Their muscle expanded and hardened for fighting. Their eyes changed from their natural colors into new colors. Once their transformations were complete, they stood there confidently much to the dismay of the legendary warriors.

Renji was covered in bronze colored armor with tribal looking designs engraved on them. In the center of his chest, the symbol of wood was carved into it. The armor covered his chest, shoulders, forearms, and lower body. The gloves on his hand had brass knuckles sewn into them. His eyes had turned into a dark brown color, like the color of mud. He also had an orange headband tied around his forehead. He had fused with the spirit of wood, Arbormon.

Lucas wore dark violet, spiked armor. It covers his torso and shoulders. His arm were uncover showing off the muscles of his arms. Dark brown combat pants covered his lower body with armored knee pads and steeled toed boots. His eyes were a dark green color and brown marking were painted under them. The symbol of earth adorned his belt buckle. He had fused with the spirit of Grumblemon.

Mizuki wore in beautiful sapphire armor that covered her upper chest, and lower half. Sapphire gauntlets covered her arms with bright red gems on each of her wrists. Her eyes had become just as red as the gems she wore and her brown hair was tied nicely into a ponytail that flowed along her back. The symbol of water was tattooed on her left shoulder. She now possessed the spirit of Ranamon.

Jaden could be passed off as a true knight. Emerald armor completely covered his upper and lower body. The only part of his body not covered by the magnificent armor was his head. A large reflective shield was strapped to his right arm. It looked like a mirror. His eyes had become grey in color, like the color of steel. Not surprising, the symbol of metal was engraved on his back. He had merged with the spirit of Mercuremon.

Takuya and the gang looked upon the four new warriors that stood before them.

"This outa be fun," Lucas said as he cracked his knuckles with an evil sneer.

"I don't consider myself a violent person, but yes this should be," Mizuki added with her own wicked grin. Jaden and Renji were also sneering in anticipation for the fight ahead.

"This is bad," Tommy stated to his friends, "What now?"

"We have no choice, we'll have to fight," Kouji replied begrudgingly. The other solemnly agreed to this. Solomon was also anticipating the clash, Eager to see how things would turn out.

"_No, this has already gone too far,"_ Takuya thought to himself. Then, almost hesitantly, he reached for his D-Tector.

**I'm baaaaack. Okay, this is going to be a two-parter simply because it has been so long and you guys have been so patient with me. I'll get part two as soon as I possibly can. **

**Just so you guys know, I am in college. I am training to become a zookeeper actually. So what that entails is that I get work in a real, live, working zoo that is on my campus. As you can imagine it is very labor and time consuming, which it has taken so long to update. Life is hard, what can I say? Just wanted to give guys a reason for the delay so you don't just think I given up on this.**

**Anyways, I love you guys. You've been so patient with me and I hope the wait is worth it.**

**Please leave a review **


	15. Ch 14: Dances with Devils (Part 2)

**Next part of chapter 13.**

**I do not own Digimon, but the show is back on Nicktoons!**

ABC = Talking

_ABC = Thoughts_

_Chapter 14: Dances with Devils cont._

Two opposing teams stood across from each other, waiting for the first moves of battle. The air around them was incredibly tense. Jaden, Mizuki, Renji, and Lucas have now fused themselves with the four remaining spirits. The six legendary warriors stood motionless. They've had yet to transform. Fighting their own classmates was something they so desperately wanted to avoid. Now it appears that they have no other choice.

"What's going on? How come they can evolve like Takuya and the others?" Leah asked frantically. She, along with Kouichi and Anzu, were standing a good distance away from the two opposing teams, close to one of the exits. The three had watched all of the frantic students flee the building when the chaos began.

"Though myself and the others are imbedded with the six legendary warriors, there are actually ten in all," Kouichi explained calmly, not taking his gaze away from the scene before him, "The others fought and defeated the remaining four before in the Digital World. That was the last we saw of them," Kouichi finished.

"You think Solomon stole them from the Digital World? If so, how do you think he was able to corrupt them?" Anzu questioned in a concerned tone. Kouichi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"There's no doubt in my mind that he stole those spirits," Kouichi answered sternly, "Those spirits had already been corrupted be Lucemon's dark power once before. Since Solomon is also using the same power it would have been easy enough for him to manipulate them for his own needs," he finished in a solemn tone. Leah and Anzu listened carefully to their friend, wearing worried expressions on their faces. Leah then glanced over to where Takuya and the other stood, her eyes falling on Takuya in particular.

"_Please be careful,"_ Leah said to herself as she continued her soft gaze. The six warriors stood still and stared angrily at their enemies.

"_This power is incredible,"_ Jaden thought to himself as he glanced down at his now armored covered hands and arms. He could feel the power of the spirit now coursing through every vein in his body. _"I can now see why the old man would want more,"_ Jaden thought with a slight smirk.

"Come on! Why don't you suit up and fight!" Lucas called out to the six warriors in a threatening and crazed tone.

"Don't tempt us!" Kouji shouted back, "You don't have to do this!"

"Sounds like you're holding back. Are you scared or something?" Mizuki stated with the utmost of cockiness in her voice.

"We don't want to fight you," Zoë stated aloud, "The spirits Solomon gave you have poisoned your minds. He's just using you," she tried to explain to the four. A low chuckle from Solomon was her only reply.

"That quite an assumption, young lady," Solomon said darkly in reply to Zoë's statement, "It's true that I had offered these four the remaining spirits, but never did I force them to take the power. They chose to take the spirits."

"After you tricked them!" Tommy exclaimed angrily at him while pointing an accusing finger.

"Say what you believe," Solomon replied calmly with a shrug, "But it doesn't change the events at hand."

"Enough talk! Why don't you do something about it?!" Renji exclaimed crazily, tired of all of the talking. He then felt the muscles of his right arm tighten. Strong bark was now covering his right forearm and hand, starting from the center of his palm and quickly working its way up to just below his elbow. With an almost insane smile on his face, he raised his arm up across his chest as sharp wooden spikes grew out of the bark. With one swift move, he flung his arm to the side, releasing the wooden spikes and sending them flying at the six warriors at top speed. As the spikes flew towards them, the startled warrior quickly dived down to them ground to just barely avoid them. The spikes stuck into the wall behind them.

"Holy crap," J.P muttered under his breath as he stared at the spikes in the wall.

"Are you insane?!" Tommy exclaimed, glaring at Renji. Renji remained quiet with and sly grin on his face and his eyes were narrow. He also appeared to be snickering quietly.

"I think that's a given, Tommy," Zoë said quietly as she lifted herself up a bit, but still was held down a bit due to Kouji's protective arm around her shoulders. She looked to her side to see him kneeling next to her, but his intense gaze was focused on the four opposing figures.

"Talking won't persuade them," Takuya stated abruptly as he stood up, his D-Tector clenched tightly in his hand and an anger-driven sneer on his face. "We'll have to use a different method for this," Takuya snarled. He then slammed his D-Tector against the data streams against his hand. Flames ran strong through his veins as he underwent the transformation into his warrior form. The transformation finished and he stood there with a determined stare and his vibrant red armor shining brightly.

"Looks like we have no choice now," Kouji growled after letting out an exasperated huff. He glanced over to the other three. They nodded with agreement. Then they all stood and quickly slammed their own D-Tectors on the streams of data that formed on their hands. They all assumed their warriors forms.

"_So it begins," _Solomon thought as he watched the teams before him, still standing above them on the stage with LadyDevimon. An evil grin began to grow on his face.

"**PYRO TORNADO!"**

Takuya was the first to attack as he pounded his fist together, forming flame spirals around his arms, and then shooting the intense flames at his foes. Jaden was quick to react, however. He raised his mirror like shield. It grew only slightly larger size to repel the massive amounts of flames from his team. The flames hit the metal shield. The shield did well in blocking the attack as large embers went in different directions around Jaden and the other. The embers even flew up to where Solomon and LadyDevimon were standing on the makeshift stage.

"It seem as though you were correct in choosing these four. There certainly is a good amount of harsh tension between the two groups," LadyDevimon stated to her master while holding up her arm to block the flames away from her face. Solomon remained quiet and still with his hands behind his back and still wearing an evil grin on his face.

Takuya continued his onslaught of flames at the enemy. J.P took this opportunity to attack as well. With a grunt, he leapt up off the floor till he almost touched the ceiling above. Jaden, still guarding against Takuya's flames, saw J.P above him and the group. His eyes widened slightly at the sight. Mizuki, Renji, and Lucas also braced themselves.

"**THUNDER FIST!"**

Lighting encompassed J.P's fist as he began to quickly descend to the ground, right above the four. Instinct took over Lucas first. His eyes went wide and wild. With a growl, he leapt up to meet J.P halfway in the air, taking out a large stone hammer from a sheath on his belt.

"**SEISMIC SLEDGE!"**

Time passed slowly as Lucas swung his hammer at J.P's fist with all of his strength. The two opposing forces collided. The lightning surrounding J.P's fist sparked wildly as it hit the stone hammer. The collision caused a blinding like that illuminated the room for a brief few seconds. The light was so bright that both Takuya and Jaden had to cease their offense and defense to shield their eyes. The flash of light subsided and J.P was sent back to a wall with a loud thud, and then fell to the ground.

"J.P!" Takuya yelled out as he watched his friend fall to the ground. J.P groaned slightly as he sat on the ground and rubbed the back of his head. A loud thud in front of him caused him to look up slightly and see Lucas standing few feet in front of him. He was looking down at him with an evil-looking smirk.

"Looks like you've actually got some spunk after all," Lucas said cockily, holding his hammer up on his shoulder, "That's good. I've been waiting for this fight," he finished in a harsh tone, narrowing his darkened eyes.

"Damn Psychopath," J.P snarled under his breath while glaring up at him. Lucas merely continued his sneer.

"I'm not letting him have all the fun now," Mizuki stated aloud with her own wicked sneer. The four legendary warriors turned their attention towards her. She had her hand raised slightly and appeared to be concentrating hard on something. Suddenly, the four warriors felt the ground tremble slightly. Then, a large geyser shot up from the floor, sending the wood paneling of the floor in different directions.

"She must have gotten control over the underground water pipes," Kouji stated aloud while holding out his sword in defense.

"Smart boy," Mizuki muttered with a smirk. Then with a flick of her wrists and a determined stare, she sent the torrent of water at the legendary warriors. As the water raced towards the warriors, Takuya shot another pyro tornado at the oncoming attack. The two opposing element collided, creating a large steam explosion that filled that. No one could see now through the thick fog.

"Guys!" Leah called out as the room became shrouded in fog.

"Kouichi, I think we should get out of here," Anzu stated to the teen, while having a hand on Leah's shoulder to hold her back. Kouichi grit his teeth at the thought of not being able to help his friends. "They'll be more worried about us if we stay here, and you can't really fight at this moment," Anzu explained to him in a sincere tone.

"Alright," Kouichi said in a heavy sigh.

"But…," Leah tried to say but was interrupted by Kouichi.

"Anzus' right, if we get hurt in the middle of this, the others won't forgive themselves. We can't do anything right now," Kouichi said softly to her. Leah was worried at first, but she gave him an agreeing nod. Anzu helped Kouichi, who was still wobbling slightly, to the door. Leah followed them closely behind, but gave one last worried look into the fog before following the two out the exit.

* * *

"Dammit, I can see anything," Kouji snarled.

"Sorry, it was the only way to protect us," Takuya admitted while straining to see through the steamy fog. He still heard faint sounds of what he believed to J.P and Lucas fighting in the haze.

"J.P's still fighting Lucas, but I don't know where they are in this, or any of the others for that matter," Zoë stated while looking around frantically.

"Hey Zoë," Tommy began, "maybe you should….AAHH!" Tommy couldn't finish. He felt someone rush him and grab him by his neck. Before he knew, he was slammed up against the wall. He could barely make out the figure that was holding him, but he was confident in knowing who it was and was trying desperately to pull his blaster.

"You should keep an eye on your surroundings, runt," Renji mocked at the younger teen, as his grip on his throat tightened.

"I'll remember that," Tommy replied with his strained voice, his hand hovering over his blaster. He finally got a hold of his blaster. He positioned swiftly and carefully up against his attackers abs and fire a barrage a bullet-like snow balls at him. Renji was sent back slightly, which successful released his grip on the boy.

"Tommy!" Zoë exclaimed. She knew what Tommy had wanted to say. She created a large gust of wind with her hands and then swirled the breezed around her and the two boys. The whirlwind easily caused the fog around them to disappear. As soon as the fog disappeared however, Kouji felt a presence rushing at him. Immediately, he used his blade to block an incoming attack of ruby-red claws.

"Quick as always, light warrior," LadyDevimon sneered at him, meeting Kouji's glaring red eyes. He then pushed the she-devil back a bit before taking several slashes at her, to which she dodged and attempted to counter back with her own claws

Takuya and Zoë tried to rush to his aid, but were stopped by more torrents of water being flung at them by Mizuki. The two warriors were blocking the waves with their own shields of fire and wind.

"_Mizuki and LadyDevimon came to attack us immediately when the fog cleared. Where's Jaden?" _Takuya pondered to himself. While do so, he took his focus away from the water warrior. Mizuki sent another attacks towards him. By the time Takuya noticed, he couldn't bring up a shield to defend. He braced for impact, but it never came. A gust of wind from one of Zoë's attack shielded him.

"Pay attention!" Zoë shouted at him as she came into his view.

"R…right!" Takuya stuttered in reply.

"LadyDevimon left Solomon's side, now your chance. I can take care of Mizuki," Zoë stated to him, yet never keeping her eyes off of Mizuki.

"But what about you and the others?" Takuya questioned hastily.

"We'll be fine! Just go!" Zoë exclaimed. Takuya gave a quick nod. He then bolted to go past Mizuki.

"You're not getting away!" Mizuki stated aloud as she saw this. Right as he passed her, she turned to attack from behind. However, Zoë was able to jump in front of her and hit her with an attack to send her back towards the wall.

"Sorry, but you're fighting right now," Zoë stated to her. Mizuki gave her a smug look.

"Fine by me," Mizuki said to her, before launching more attacks her way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takuya was still racing towards Solomon, still standing calmly up on the stage. His eyes were locked on the man and all other sounds and distractions were blocked from his mind.

"You're going for a direct attack, eh?" Solomon said in an almost mocking tone, but still not moving a muscle. He watched the warrior leap into the air with a fiery fist raised, intending to strike him down. Takuya got closer and closer to his unmoving target. However, just as he was about to hit him, Takuya's fist instead collided with the strong metallic surface that was Jaden's shield. The metal warrior had apparently been waiting for Takuya to stray away from his friends in order to face him directly.

"Always be aware of all of your opponents around you," Jaden said in a smooth yet dark tone, "Coach taught us both that, remember?" he said the last statement mockingly.

"You bastard," Takuya growled as he pushed himself away from the other teen. He landed just a few feet away from him.

"**DARK REFLECTION!"**

Dark flames emerged from Jaden's mirror like shield. The flames were identical to Takuya's attack but they were twice as powerful. The flames landed a direct hit on Takuya's chest and he was propelled backwards and off the stage. He landed painfully on the hard wood of the floor.

"Wow, those actually do hurt a bit," Takuya muttered to himself on the floor. He then looked up to see Jaden coming down at him with his fist raised. Takuya quickly rolled out-of-the-way of the attack. Jaden's fist collided with the ground, creating a large crack.

"Stop running, Kanbara," Jaden growled at him.

"You don't have to do this. This isn't you," Takuya pleaded angrily with him as he stood back up.

"That's your opinion," Jaden replied darkly. He then rushed at him to deliver another punch. Takuya successfully ducked to dodge the oncoming fist. Takuya then landed a strong blow to Jaden's stomach in retaliation. The punch made Jaden wobble back slightly, but he was still able to bring his knee up to collide with Takuya's chin. Takuya stumbled back and away from his opponent, holding his aching chin and jaw.

"Fine, have it your way!" Takuya exclaimed angrily. He then fired several pyro punches at Jaden, to which he blocked again and again. Jaden once again rushed at Takuya to punch again, which Takuya was able to dodge. Punches were exchanged between the two warriors as well as flames being fired from Takuya and being reflected back from Jaden's mirror. While the two were fighting, they didn't notice two eyes watching them intensely.

"_I must admit, these four teens have proven to adamant pawns," _Solomon thought to himself sinisterly. His eyes then scanned the room looking at the other warriors in battle. A clear evil smile was on his face, suggesting that he was almost enjoying the mayhem he was creating.

"_It could just be the power of the spirit and the dark data fueling their fighting instincts," _Solomon pondered to himself as he glanced over them. He saw the eyes of each of his new pawns. Each one showing either very little or no sign whatsoever of their former selves. Instead, they were overshadowed by the savage instincts that would come from the Digital World. Solomon's smirk grew wider.

"_That and their own low self-worth and hatred mixed in as well," _Solomon concluded in his mind. A large blasting sound to his right got his attention. He shifted his gaze slightly to see the scene before him.

Lucas had slammed his stone hammer to the ground again in an attempt to land another blow on J.P. The warrior had managed to jump back and away from the strike just in time. He then countered with a strong lighting charge fist to the other teen's jaw. Lucas was sent back a ways to where he was kneeling on the ground. He tasted a tiny amount of blood in his mouth. He sneered at the taste and spit it out on the ground.

"Not a bad punch, Shibayama," Lucas stated almost admirably. J.P merely sneered at him.

"Then why don't you stay down there and stop this right now," J.P suggested sternly.

"Hmmm….Nah!" Lucas exclaimed. He then raised his fist and with a heavy grunt slammed it into the ground. The earth under J.P's feet began to rumble and shake. Even though he could still stand, his balance was completely off. This gave Lucas the perfect opportunity. He swung his hammer at the warrior. J.P tried to block but it was too late. The hammer collided hard with J.P's chest and sent him rolling on the ground. He got back up on one knee, but he didn't have time to rest. He looked up to see Lucas standing above him with his hammer raised to strike. The hammer came down and J.P reacted quickly by stopping it with his hand. He was straining to hold the hammer up, even with his free hand helping to hold up his arm.

Across the room, Tommy could see in a quick glance the trouble that the older teen was in. He was still in combat with Renji. He was dodging the constant and wild attacks by his opponent.

"Oh no," Tommy muttered seeing his friend in trouble. He then looked back up to see Renji charging at him again to attack. "Oh crap!" Tommy exclaimed. He rolled out-of-the-way of the attack. Tommy then pointed his blaster at him to fire more snow bullets at him. The bullets hit Renji squarely in the face and chest. He didn't really seem fazed by the attack.

"Is that supposed to hurt, runt," Renji snarled at the young teen. Tommy growled back at the older teen, to which Renji smirked.

"You're holding back, aren't you? That's unfortunate for you," Renji growled at him. He rushed him again. Tommy dodged one fist only to be struck by the other. He fell to the floor, his jaw aching with pain. He didn't have time to get back up, Renji walked over to where the boy lay. He picked him up by the throat and lifted him above him.

"You use to talk big before, why not now?" Renji questioned him angrily. Tommy opened one eye to glare down at him.

"You've lost your mind," Tommy stated matter-of-factly.

"Wrong answer kid," Renji snarled darkly at him. Then, with all of his strength, Renji threw Tommy across the room.

J.P was still straining to lift Lucas's hammer away from him. Lucas was also about to give way to J.P's enhanced strength. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Lucas saw tommy figure coming at the two. Lucas quickly jumped out-of-the-way, much to J.P's surprise. His surprise was soon replaced by the sudden shock of Tommy's body colliding with his side. The two were thrown backwards to collide with a wall to the side of them.

"Sorry, J.P," Tommy groaned as he got off his friend.

"It's alright kid," J.P groaned in reply, "Looks like were both in trouble here," J.P stated. He and tommy glared at the two figures that were Lucas and Renji, who came over after he had thrown his victim. They were staring down at them with smirks on their lips and an evil glint in their eyes.

* * *

Kouji's blade collided LadyDevimon claws again with a loud clang. The two had been struggling to land a blow on the other. Kouji had periodically swung both of his blades at the she-devil. She dodged them swiftly, each time snickering as she did, much to Kouji's annoyance. Every time LadyDevimon would dodge she would then counter with her own attack, to which Kouji would successfully block. It appeared to be a never-ending struggle.

Zoë wasn't faring any better. She and Mizuki seemed equally matched as they exchanged blows back and forth. Mizuki would throw torrents of water at the wind warrior, which were blocked by shield made from a strong gust of wind. Likewise, any wind attacks would be blocked by waves of water. Zoë leapt backwards to avoid another attack. She felt her back collide with another. Turning her head slightly, she was relieved to see it was Kouji.

"Having a bit of trouble?" Zoë questioned him jokingly.

"As much as you're having," Kouji replied with a smirk, "Since we're both struggling with our opponents right now, what do you say to a switch?"

"Why not, I'm up to the challenge," Zoë replied with a smile. Then, with a smirk, Kouji rushed past Zoë towards Mizuki. Zoë did the same, but going for LadyDevimon instead, pushing her back with a blast of wind. Kouji slashed at Mizuki with his blade, cutting through the streams of water of her defense. Mizuki successfully jumped back to dodge each of his relentless attacks.

"You know, I imagined us having a dance, but not quite like this," Mizuki said mockingly as she dodged another attack from his sword.

"Tch, don't hold your breath," Kouji snapped back at her with a glare. Swiftly, he flipped his second sword in hand so that the butt of the sword faced Mizuki. He then used it to jab her hard in the stomach. She stumbled backwards from the blow, coughing painfully as she did. Kouji had an almost apologetic look on his face. Mizuki snickered at this.

"What? You and your friends don't want to hurt us?" Mizuki said in fake innocence with her head cocked like a small child.

"We don't," Kouji replied blatantly, "But if it's the only way to get through to you morons, we will." Kouji then rushed towards her with both swords raised. With a huff, Mizuki flicked her wrist again to send two torrents of water at the light warrior. Kouji crossed his swords in front of him to block the attack. The rush of water was powerful enough to send him back against a wall, but he still kept his defense up.

"_Although, that might be a lost cause," _he thought as the torrents continued to bombard him.

Zoë continued her struggle with LadyDevimon. She continued to dodge the she-devils crimson claws, while retaliating every now and then with her own gust of wind. LadyDevimon's claws came at her again. Zoë dodged again. The she-devils claws barely brushed against the girl's throat as she fell backwards. Zoë continued to fall backwards until she felt her hands touch the ground. As soon they did, Zoë lifted herself on her hands to perform a spinning kick. Her foot struck LadyDevimon on the side of her head painfully. LadyDevimon fell to the floor hard and Zoë stopped her spin to come and stand above.

"You're going to pay for that, you brat," LadyDevimon spat at her.

"Is that so," Zoë stated confidently. LadyDevimon smirked.

"Yes," LadyDevimon stated at she got up on one knee, causing Zoë to tense a bit, "but it's a little hectic in here. Why don't we take this outside?" Suddenly LadyDevimon sprung up and grabbed Zoë's neck. She lifted them both up towards the ceiling. The two broke through the hard material of the ceiling to end up outside.

"She's so reckless," Solomon muttered quietly to himself as he stared up at the new hole in the ceiling. He had been watching the whole scene. "I wonder how that will turn out. Oh well, guess I'll have to wait," he said with an amused smirk as he turned his attention to the others.

* * *

Up on the roof, LadyDevimon had lifted Zoë up into the air above the building. She then threw the struggling girl down to collide with the hard stone of the roof. Zoë strained to lift herself off the ground. She coughed a bit as she did; she saw the few specks of blood on the ground after she coughed. Zoë then heard the smug laugh of LadyDevimon. She titled her head up to see the she-devil hovering a few feet above her, smirking at the warrior.

"Is this really all you've got?" the she-devil mocked from above. Zoë glared back up at her.

"You're so fragile," LadyDevimon continued, "Not at all like the light and dark warriors. Shame, I was hoping for a challenge."

"You shouldn't act so confident, LadyDevimon!" Zoë exclaimed.

"**HURRICANE WAVE!"**

Tornadoes shot from Zoë's fingertips and went directly for LadyDevimon. Before she knew it, the she-devil became encircled in a cyclone and couldn't see anything outside of it.

"Clever girl," LadyDevimon muttered quietly to herself. She then turned to see Zoë foot coming through the wind barrier. Her foot collided with LadyDevimon's shoulder and she plummeted to the roof below her. A cloud of dust covered her landing.

Zoë landed back on the roof. Slowly she walked up to the dust cloud. She strained to see through the fog. Suddenly, blood-red claws emerged from the cloud. Zoë quickly tried to avoid them, but the claws managed to slash at her side. Zoë let out a pain filled scream as she stumbled back onto the roof. Data formed around her and she returned to her human form. Her hand moved to the wound on her side, while her other hand clutched her D-Tector. The slash wasn't deep but she could still feel a blood coming out of the wound. She looked at her hand and saw the bright red liquid on her hand. The laugh above her caused her to look up.

"Like I said, not much of a challenge," LadyDevimon mocked the girl. The she-devil then kicked Zoë in her stomach to send her tumbling back further along the hard roof. Zoë couldn't help but cough some more from the impact. The taste of blood was evident and she could feel a small amount drip down the side of her mouth.

"The only reason you've lasted this long is because of the spirit's strength," LadyDevimon stated to her.

"Bitch," Zoë spat at her as she got back up on one knee.

"Now, that's not very lady like," LadyDevimon continued to mock, "You need to learn respect," she finished in a harsher tone. She then launched a swarm of dark bats at the girl. Zoë tried to block the attack with her arms, but was still forced back to near the edge of the building. She didn't want to go any farther. She stopped herself from moving back further with her hand. The swarm of bats continued to surround her, clawing at her skin and clothes while Zoë tried to defend herself.

"I would like to drag this out further, but unfortunately I don't have the time," LadyDevimon stated abruptly to her. Zoë narrowed her eyes through the storm to glare at LadyDevimon. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're friends join you soon. I especially don't want the light boy to be lonely," she finished in a threatening tone with her claw raised for Zoë to see. It was the she-devil's final threats that pushed Zoë anger. Her pupils dilated from her rage as she glared at her opponent. The hand that was clutching her D-Tector was trembling with anger as well.

"You know, I stated before that you shouldn't be so confident. You really should have listened to me then," Zoë began in a harsh tone. A cyclone of wind was beginning to form around her, causing the swarm of bats to disappear around her.

"_The wind has picked up tremendously. Beyond the power of the warrior spirit," _LadyDevimon noted to herself as she watched the girl. The wind around them continued to grow. Zoë's D-Tector also began to glow in her hand. The power from the device healed her wounds from her earlier fight with the she-devil.

"You can threaten me all you want," Zoë continued to speak, standing back up as she did, "but I will not let you hurt him or any of my other friends. You'll pay for your threats!" Zoë exclaimed. Multiple streams of data formed around her hand, much to LadyDevimon's dismay. Zoë immediately slammed her D-Tector against the data streams.

"BEAST SYNCHRONIZATION!"

A cyclone encompassed Zoë as her transformation went under and her mind melded with the sharp instincts of Zephyrmon. Her hair flowed free down her back, slightly covering her new eagle-like wings and her eyes changed into a beautiful light blue color. Light lavender armor covered her chest and abdominal area. The armor also covered her legs, starting from her feet and ending mid-thigh and platinum armor plates were on her knees. The platinum armor also covered her shoulders and went down her arms from her elbows to her hands. On her hands were Zephyrmon claws and the symbol a wind was imprinted on the tops of her hands. A black cloth covered her neck and another lavender cloth, a similar color to her armor, hid her mouth and nose so that only her eyes could be seen. Her transformation ended and the cyclone disappeared. Zoë stood there confidently in her new beast form.

"Another new spirit," LadyDevimon said as she looked at the new form of the girl, "I'm getting really tired of all of these surprises," she stated in a more menacing tone.

"Shame, cause there are a lot more ahead," Zoë replied. LadyDevimon snarled and rushed at her. Zoë also rushed at the she-devil with her claws bared as well. The two sped past each faster than any normal human could see. LadyDevimon growled some more as she passed the girl. She then felt a sharp pain on her left arm. She looked down to see three bleeding claw marks on her left arm. Zoë also had a single scratch on the side of her cheek from LadyDevimon's claws that was also bleeding.

"I will not fall to a little brat like you!" LadyDevimon exclaimed as she sent another wave of dark bats at her.

"We'll see about," Zoë muttered softly in response.

"**HURRICANE GALE!"**

Zoe sent a massive tornado at the swarm, destroying it instantly. Zoë then used the tornado to surround the she-devil, trapping her.

"I'm not falling for this again!" LadyDevimon shouted in frustration. She then used her crimson claws to cut an opening for herself in the cyclone. She leapt through the hole with claws barely. She landed where Zoë was last, only to see that she wasn't there.

"I didn't think you would!" Zoë voice came from behind. LadyDevimon turn around only to be greeted by a brutal punch to the face. She was sent backwards, her feet screeching across the hard roof. She then began to feel her data fade.

"No…I…will not…lose," LadyDevimon said in a strained voice. Zoë shot her one last glare before preparing her final attack.

"It's over," Zoë stated aloud.

"**PLASMA PAWS!"**

Bright red, plasma orbs formed around her claws. In two quick moves, she flung the two orbs at the she-devil. LadyDevimon could only watch with wide eyes as the attack got closer. The orbs collided painfully with her front, exploding upon impact. LadyDevimon was sent crashing to the ground where she lay, finally defeated. Her data swirled around her on the ground.

"How? How could I lose to you humans?" LadyDevimon pondered as she lay there.

"Your smugness caused you to underestimate all of your opponents. That became your biggest weakness," Zoë matter-of-factly in reply. LadyDevimon shifted her eyes to gaze at the wind warrior for a final time. A devilish smirk then appeared on her face.

"But can you and your friends actually defeat my master? I wonder?" LadyDevimon final words said before Zoë scanned her data away. Zoë looked down at her D-Tector, pondering about the she-devil's words.

"I hope so," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Takuya shot another blast of fire at Jaden. Jaden reacted with his shield. He effectively blocked another of Takuya's attack. Jaden lowered his shield to reveal a smirk, much to Takuya's annoyance.

"_This is getting us all nowhere. We're evenly matched for now," _Takuya told himself. While he was distracted by his thoughts, Jaden rushed at him and collided the edge of his shield with Takuya's jaw. Takuya fell back onto the floor, pain evident on his face. Jaden wore a smirk, enjoying his overpowering of his enemy.

Up on the stage, Solomon was watching the two fight. "The legendary warriors are beginning to fade. They're torn between fighting their fellow students and doing what's needs to be done," Solomon muttered quietly to himself as he observed, "Victory in the future might be easy for us if that's the case," he finished with a confident smirk. His smirk then disappeared when he heard a large crash behind him. He calmly turned his head to see that Zoë, still in her beast form, had crashed through the roof behind him. She was wearing a determined stare on her face.

"So you defeated LadyDevimon. I admit that's a bit surprising," Solomon stated at her with a cocked brow, but still keeping his calm demeanor. Zoë didn't reply, but rushed at him with her claws ready to strike. Solomon quickly moved past the warrior. Zoë wouldn't let him get away that easily. She quickly slashed her claws at him again, to which Solomon jumped away. He landed a few feet away from her with a menacing glare. He then felt liquid run down his cheek. He lifted his hand to his cheek to feel the substance. He pulled his hand away and saw his blood stained fingertips.

"Looks like you aren't as invincible as you say," Zoë said to him in mock.

"You annoying little sparrow," Solomon snarled at her as he clenched his fist.

"**HURRICANE GALE!"**

Zoë sent her attack at the man. A crazed smirk appeared on his face as he blocked the attack with his hands. Then, with what sounded like a roar, Solomon pushed the attack away from him. A mixture of shock and fear appeared on Zoë's face. An insane look was evident in Solomon's eyes as he lifted his hand and shot a dark energy blast at the girl. The attack hit her chest and she was propelled back to the far wall. While fighting Mizuki, Kouji saw her collide with the wall behind him.

"Zoë!" Kouji exclaimed in panic. He then shot a howling-laser at Mizuki. Mizuki quickly form a protective shield of water in front of her to diminish the impact. The blast hit the shield and Mizuki only stumble a little bit back, while Kouji ran towards Zoë on the ground. The light from the blast subsided and Mizuki glared at the two.

"Why you…" Mizuki began to mumble.

"Terada!" Solomon demanding voice interrupted her, "Come! There's a change of plan!" he commanded her. Mizuki made one final glance back towards Kouji and Zoë before obeying the man, much to Kouji's shock. He was worried about what was going to happen next. She leapt to the stage and landed right next to Solomon.

"What is it?" she questioned him.

"We've toyed with them long enough," Solomon replied turning his glare towards her. Mizuki trembled at bit under his dark gaze. Then Solomon turned his attention to the ceiling above. "Make it rain," Solomon stated as he stared upward.

Mizuki was confused at first until she also looked up and saw what Solomon meant, the sprinklers. Mizuki concentrated hard on with her power. Above the sprinklers began to shake violently. Kouji had been watching the two speak the whole time as he kneeled next to Zoë. His eyes narrowed slightly, before he looked up to see the sprinkler tremble as well. Realization hit him, but it was too late to do anything.

"**DRAINING RAIN!"**

The metal sprinklers broke apart and massive streams of water come crashing down to the floor below. Jaden, Lucas, and Renji all noticed the oncoming attack and quickly jumped away from their unsuspecting opponents. The shocked warriors were pummeled by the falling water. J.P and Tommy were instantly knocked down onto the floor. Kouji and Zoë were also being bombarded by the waterfalls and were being pushed down to the floor. Takuya tried to stand up despite the cascading water. He desperately tried to walk, but to no avail. The water was draining every bit of energy from his body. Before long, he too fell to the ground.

Soon, the water subsided. The legendary warriors lay motionless on the ground. They were unable to move, their energy was completely gone. Solomon smirked at the sight before him, along with the other four warriors beside him. Then two spheres of dark energy formed in Solomon's hands. He looked up at the ceiling and threw both of the spheres upwards. They exploded into the ceiling, causing it to break apart and fall to the ground. Large pieces of concrete fell upon the motionless warriors.

* * *

Outside, Kouichi and the girls watched in horror as half of the building collapsed before them.

"Oh no, the others!" Anzu exclaimed in shock as she watched the building crumble.

"Come on!" Leah commanded the other two. All three then raced back to the gym.

"_Solomon, you've gone too far you maniac," _Kouichi thought angrily to himself as he and the girls ran to their friend's aid.

* * *

Solomon smirked at the destructive result of his power. Jaden and the others also looked at the results with wide eyes.

"Holy shit," Renji muttered quietly.

"Yeah, the guy's pretty powerful, huh?" Lucas added.

"We're done here," Solomon stated aloud. The four turned their attention to the dark man. Solomon took out a portal device and open up a gate before the four teens. "Time to go," Solomon told them.

"Where does that lead?" Mizuki questioned, staring wide eyes at the swirling gate.

"To the Digital World," Solomon replied, "There's more to be done there, involving the main plan."

"The other world," Jaden muttered quietly as he stared into the portal.

"Tch, I don't know about you guys," Lucas began in a confident tone, "But I'm done hanging around here. Come if want," he finished then jump through the portal as Solomon watched.

"What a brash idiot," Mizuki stated aloud after the boy jumped through.

"Come on you two, were wasting time," Jaden commanded the two before he leapt through the portal. Renji and Mizuki followed him soon after. Solomon watched the teens leave this world for the next. A slight smirk appeared on his face.

"Solomon!" an angry voice called out. Solomon turned slightly to see Kouichi glaring at him, the two girls behind him. Solomon's smirk grew wider at the teen before he also walked through the portal and the gateway closed behind. Kouichi grit his teeth together as the man left.

"Leave him. We need to find the others," Anzu said to him as she placed and reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Right," Kouichi replied. He then rushed out among the debris, calling out to his friends as he did. "Kouji! Takuya! Zoë! J.P! Tommy!" he cried, but there was no answer, "Come on, please don't be…" he began to mutter, but a quiet crumbling behind him interrupted. He turned and saw Tommy crawling out through a pile of debris. He landed on the floor with a thud and then started to remove more rocks from the pile.

"Tommy are you alright?!" Anzu asked frantically as she ran over to the younger teen.

"I'm fine, but help me out here," Tommy replied hurriedly. Anzu looked more closely and saw J.P under some rock of the piles. He was still breathing and conscious. Anzu frantically began to pull more rocks off of him. Then she and Tommy reached out and grabbed J.P's hands and arms. They pulled the coughing teen out of the pile of rubble.

"You alright?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," J.P replied with a thumbs up and a forced smile. Tommy and Anzu could only smile back.

"_There not dead, good," _Kouichi thought to himself relieved. More sounds and crumbling rock got his attention he turned towards the other sound. He felt his heart leap when he saw his brother, still alive, lifting away the large debris off of him. Kouji then bent down to help Zoë up to her feet. Kouichi rushed over to see to the two.

"Good to see that you're both okay," Kouichi said to them.

"We're alive at least," Zoë replied, coughing slightly. She tried to stand but her legs gave out beneath her. She was about to fall, but an arm around her waist prevented her. She looked up to meet Kouji's eyes.

"Careful," he said softly to her.

"I'm fine, just sort of worn out," she said to him with a smile. Kouji smiled slightly back before he turned to his brother.

"What about the others?" Kouji asked him in a serious tone.

"J.P and Tommy are alright, along with you two," Kouichi explained, "We've yet to find…"

"Takuya!" Leah shocked voice called out. Kouichi and Kouji looked over to see their leader walk over to them at a slow pace. Various scratches covered his face from when he crawled out of the rubble.

"Everyone's alive, that's good," he stated when he saw his friends. Leah immediately rushed over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders to give him support while standing.

"You okay," she asked with a concerned look. Takuya stared into her worried eyes for minute before giving her his goofy grin.

"Yeah, I'm okay. No problem," Takuya replied good naturedly Leah stared at him blank for a bit before letting out a sigh.

"You idiot," she said softly before wrapping her arms around his neck and bring him in for a tight hug. Takuya was a little surprised by her action, but smiled back and returned the gesture.

"Yeah, I know," Takuya whispered to her softly. Kouji, Kouichi and Zoë smiled at the couple.

"What now?" J.P's voice said. The other turned their attention to their friend. Takuya and Leah broke their embrace. J.P and Tommy stood next the Kouji and Zoë while Anzu walked over to stand next to Kouichi.

"Solomon and the others escaped," J.P continued, "and I also don't want to get blamed for this mess," he stated the last sentence jokingly in attempt to lighten the mood.

"J.P there are more important things to worry about," Zoë stated to him, "Like those four that Solomon's manage to persuade," Zoë finished referring to Jaden and the others.

"We're going to have to take them down in the end," Kouji stated blatantly.

"But we can't just take them down like any of other Digimon we've fought. They're human like us after all and so is Solomon," Tommy explained.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that they chose to be like this and follow Solomon. We'll try to help them but they're still at fault," Takuya explained.

"But still, Solomon only use for those four is to keep us at bay while he completes his plan," Kouichi added, "We will have to defeat them in order to get to Solomon."

"So all you guys have to do is defeat them right and then they'll be normal, right?" Leah wondered aloud.

"We could try, but it still might be hard to separate them from the spirits," Kouji stated.

"The D-Tectors should be able to that though," Anzu said grabbing everyone's attention. "I mean, Kouichi was once possessed by a corrupt spirit. However, you guys were able to purify him and the spirit of darkness with your D-Tector and Kouichi turned out fine in the end," she explained further.

"That's right, it could work," Kouichi added.

"Didn't we also have to beat you pretty bad to do so," Kouji reminded him. His heart sank slightly at the memory of fighting his brother back then.

"That's a risk we're going to have to take. We can't leave them there," Zoë said to him.

"Yeah, okay," Kouji replied quietly.

"Now, what about Solomon?" J.P questioned.

"We'll figure that out eventually too," Takuya began in reply, "Right now our job is to protect both worlds and that includes those live there. So, no matter what previous issues we night have had with those four, we have to bring them back," Takuya finished. The others were a little shocked by their leader wiser side, but understood fully what he meant by his words.

"Alright," Kouji began with a low laugh, "What's the next plan?" he finished with a smile. The other also smiled in anticipation for their leader's answer.

"Isn't it obvious?" Takuya stated with a shrug, "We're heading back to the Digital World!"

**Here it is guys! They're going back! Yeah!**

**Sorry it's been so long….again. You see for that longest time I've been in a sort of depressing and stressful state with school and all that. I wasn't really up for writing at the time. But I finally got my inspiration back and decided to get back to this story and I am so happy for that. So, I hope it won't take so long next time, but again there are no guarantees. **

**But still…please read, review, and enjoy **


End file.
